It's Just A Crush
by Chicky3200
Summary: STORY COMPLETED( 1 new chapter added 10-7)What happens when you have a crush on someone and that crush is on your uncles best friend? Could it ever develop into more?
1. It's Just A Crush part 1

Title: It's Just A Crush  
  
Disclaimer: I've checked again and I still don't own the WWE or it's Superstars.  
  
Summary: Chloe goes on the road to spend time with her Uncle and has to deal with the crush she had so many years ago and comes to realize maybe it can blossom into something more.  
  
Side Note: For those of you that read my last story It's My Time I've decided not to do an epilogue but maybe after this story is finished I will write a small sequel to it. Until then I hope you all enjoy this story.  
  
As I step off the plane I look around in hopes of seeing my uncle. I walk a little further out into the terminal when I hear someone call my name. I see a man holding a sign that says Chloe Thompson. " Hi, I'm Chloe Thompson. Did my uncle send you?" The man tells me that my uncle had gotten tied up at work and sent him to get me. We collect my bags and walk outside. I fully expected to see just a regular car but when the driver pulls up in a limo my jaw drops. I can't believe it my uncle still remembers my fascination with limos. I don't know how anyone can ride in one and not feel glamorous. The driver opens the door for me and I hop right in. After a 45-minute drive we finally stop. The driver opens the door for me and I stand in front of the arena. It's still so cool to know my uncle is one of the top WWE Superstars. Even though I've watched it since I was a little kid. I take out my backstage pass my uncle had pre- sent me and walk to the back.  
  
I flash my pass at the security guard. " Well Miss, are you one of our new diva's?" I blush and tell him I am just visiting my uncle. He tells me I could easily pass as a diva. I was a really gawky looking teenager but I've changed over the past few years yet it's still weird for me to have someone compliment me. The driver hands my bags over to the guard and he promises me he will take care of them for me. I wander around backstage for a while. It's been five years since I've been backstage at a WWE event. I guess I must have been so caught up in my daydreaming I didn't watch where I was going until I bumped into someone. " I am so sorry, here let me help you pick up your papers." As I go to hand the papers back over to the person I look up and see it's Stephanie. She glances up at me. " Chloe, is that you? Oh my god you've grown up. I almost didn't recognize you but I would never forget those eyes." We hug and I apologize again for bumping into her. " Chloe don't worry about it. The guys around here never pay attention to where they going and I'm always getting bumped into. Your uncle told me you were coming to visit. Have you seen him yet?" I tell her I just got there and she tells me he is down in the ring practicing.  
  
She shows me the way and apologizes for having to run off but she has a meeting. She tells me she will come find me later on so we can catch up. I peek my head out of the curtain and see my uncle in the ring goofing off with another wrestler. I walk down to the ring and see my uncle throw him into the corner. I decide to call out to him. " Hey you big idiot, don't you know how to play well with others?" When he turns to look at me his eyes widen and he gets this big smile on his face. " Chloe baby, is that you?" I look at him like no duh who else would it be? " Yes Uncle Glen it's me. Do you think you can spare a few minutes of your time to say hi, considering I flew all the way out here just to see you?" He hops out of the ring and picks me up in a big bear hug. He always did give the best hugs. Except this time I'm running out of air. I smack him on the back. " Uncle Glen I'm starting to see the white light care to loosen up the death grip." He puts me down and steps back to look at me.  
  
" Damn Chloe when did you go and grow up on me. You look beautiful sweetheart but then again you always were." I smack him on the arm. I have to admit I've come a long way since the last time he had seen me. I used to have to wear these bottle coke glasses when I was younger. If that wasn't bad enough I had braces and I was thin as a rail; plus I always used to wear my hair pulled back because every time I tried to wear it down it looked like a bird's nest, no matter how much gel I put in to it. Do you know what it's like to have been a fifteen year old girl with no breasts and no body what's so ever hanging out backstage with the WWE diva's, the women with bodies like goddesses? When I was eight-teen I finally blossomed, as my mom likes to call it. Now at twenty years old I've definitely grown into my body. The braces are gone and so are the braces. I've filled out in all the right places except now I think my hips are too big. And thanks to the miracle invention of straightening irons I can have straight hair any time I please. I always felt ugly when I was younger but my uncle always told me how beautiful I was, especially my eyes. I have jet- black hair with crystal clear blue eyes, which people have told me are a startling combination. Thankfully now I don't have to keep them hidden behind glasses.  
  
My uncle grabs my hand and pulls me over to meet his friend. I know most of the older guys in the company but this guy has only been here the last two years or so. Of course that doesn't mean I'm not a big fan. " Chloe I would like you to meet Shane Helms. Otherwise known as." Before he can finish talking I am already speaking. " Otherwise know as the Hurricane. It's very nice to meet you I'm a very big fan." We make small talk for a little while then Shane says he has to go but tells me he will meet up with me later on. My uncle tells me we can go see some of the guys I know. They have all been waiting to see me.  
  
He takes my hand and walks with me backstage. We go to one of the locker rooms and he knocks on the door to make sure everyone is dressed. Damn here I was hoping to see someone in their towel at least. He walks into the room and pulls me in front of him. " I'm sure you guys remember this little lady right?" I look around and see Steve, Kevin, Hunter and Shawn. Kevin stands up and comes over to me. " This can't be our little Chloe can it? She used to be this little short runt. Well ok you're still short but damn baby look at you." I smile at him. " Well it's nice to see that in your old age your eye sight is still good." As they all start to laugh at me Steve comes over and hugs me. " Yup this is our Chloe. She was always able to put you in your place Nash. Glad to see you haven't lost your touch sweetheart." I go and hug all of the guys then sit down on the couch. We bullshit for a little while then they start talking about tonight's show. I just sit back and listen. It feels just like old times.  
  
I feel like someone is staring at me and I turn and look at Hunter. " Is there something I can help you with Trips?" He smirks at me because he always used to hate it when I called him that. " I just can't believe how amazing you look. I mean come on look at you, you're sexy as hell." My jaw opens in shock. Is he flirting with me? Then of course my uncle has to go and ruin it. " Hunter I know I didn't just hear you tell my niece she is sexy. She is not sexy she is a little girl so leave her alone." Shawn stands up and pats my uncle on the back. " I hate to break it to you buddy but no one would mistake Chloe for a little girl anymore." I stand up with my hands on my hips " Um hello I am still in the room. Don't talk about me like I'm not here."  
  
" Still a damn smart-ass I see. Nice to see you again Chloe." I glance over at the door and my heart stops. Standing in the doorway is the one man I had a huge crush on when I was younger and I hate to admit I still do. I somehow find my ability to speak. " Hey Mark, it's nice to see you again."  
  
Review as always. 


	2. It's Just A Crush part 2

Title: It's Just A Crush  
  
He stands there with his arms crossed. " Don't I get a hug? I remember when you used to be plastered to my side all the time." Great he has to remind me how I used to follow him around like a lovesick puppy. Ok so he wants a hug no big deal right? Why am I acting like a damn teenager? I'm not a little kid anymore. I go over to him and slip my arms around his waist. I am so tempted to just snuggle into his warmth but I pull back before I do something stupid. " So what was with all the yelling before I walked in here?" I go to sit back down on the couch next to Hunter. There is no way I am repeating what was said. Mark would probably laugh if I said Hunter thought I was sexy. Of course once again my uncle doesn't mind to embarrass and tells Mark what Hunter said. " Listen here boy, I better not find you sniffing around Chloe. She isn't that type of girl got me?" Hunter just smiles at Mark and puts his around my shoulder. " I think Chloe can speak for herself right sweetie?" I look up at Hunter then I glance at my uncle and Mark. God they don't call them the brothers of destruction for nothing. They look so intimidating standing there. I gulp and look back at Hunter.  
  
" Well last time I checked I was past the age of consent so I guess I can do what I want with who I want." I hear the growl come out of Mark. For a spilt second I thought it was because he was jealous but who am I kidding? He still sees me as a child. Kevin can sense the tension so he suggests we all head down to the cafeteria for lunch. As we walk down the hallway I stay back with Shawn and Steve. " Well baby doll how does it feel to have two of the biggest stars in the WWE fighting over you?" I look at Shawn like he has finally lost his mind. " Stop it Shawn, Hunter was just kidding around and Mark was being overprotective as usual. Let's not make a big deal out of it. Besides we all know I'm not sexy compared to the other girls." Steve goes to say something to me but Shawn interrupts him and asks me how my parents are doing.   
  
Once we get to the cafeteria we get our food and sit down. I sit down next to my uncle and Mark sits across from us. Just having him this close to me is making my hands start to sweat. When I was younger I was able to be myself with the other guys but around Mark I always felt so awkward. I am determined now that I'm older I won't act like that anymore. When I reach for my glass I look up and notice Mark staring at me. I smile at him and he just keeps staring at me. " You've really grown up Chloe. You're twenty now right?" I nod my head at him. I keep telling myself to say something. " I'm sorry to hear about your divorce Mark. But in my opinion you're better off without Rebecca anyway." The truth of the matter is I had always hated Rebecca; they were just dating when I met her and she was a total bitch to me. She picked up on my crush on Mark and always told me he would never want a girl like me. He preferred women like her and every chance she got she would rub it in that they were together.   
  
I remember when Uncle Glenn had called me to tell me they were getting married and that Mark had wanted me to come to the wedding but I couldn't bring myself to go. I remember crying myself to sleep that night. It felt like my heart was breaking. Then when Uncle Glenn had called me to tell me Mark had caught Rebecca in bed with another man I had felt bad for Mark yet at the same time I was glad he was rid of her. I look back at Mark when I realize he is snapping his fingers in my face. " Where did you go off to darlin?" I tell him it must be jet lag or something. I see Stephanie walk into the cafeteria and wave her over. " Hey Chloe, I've been looking all over for you. I should have realized you would be with these block heads." The guys start to boo her and she turns back to me. " I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out with me for awhile so we can have some girl talk. I bet you are sick of all of this male testosterone by now." I get up and tell everyone I will see them later and walk off with Steph. The truth is I couldn't handle being that close to Mark.  
  
Once we get to Stephanie's office we both plop down on the couch. We catch up on each other's lives then she asks me the big question. " So are you still totally in love with Mark?" I stick my tongue at her. She was the only person I ever told about my crush on Mark. " First off I am not in love with him and secondly it was just a crush back when I was fifteen." She just nods her head at me. " Ok so that's why when I mentioned his name you turned all red." I was never able to ever hide anything from her. " Ok I admit I still like him but to him I'm still a little kid. There isn't anything I can do about it." Stephanie gets up and pulls me over to the mirror in the corner of the room. " Do you see a little girl in this mirror because I sure as hell don't. Chloe you're gorgeous, don't ever let anyone ever tell you other wise. Now as for Mark not noticing how you've changed I'm going to have to tell you to rethink that statement. I saw the way he was looking at you when I walked in to the cafeteria. It was like he wanted to eat you alive." I stop and tell her about what happened in the locker room before. She points out to me that's a very good sign if he doesn't want anyone flirting with me.   
  
" Chloe if you want Mark to notice you as a woman instead of his best friend's little niece you are going to have to start flirting with him. He was pretty hurt by Rebecca but sweetie you have such a kind heart I think you may be just the thing he needs. Besides I think you guys would make a really cute couple." Before I can say anything back to her there is a knock at the door and she tells the person to come in. " Hello Stephanie someone said you wanted to see me. Oh well what do we have here, has the little ugly duckling decided to come for a visit?" I know that voice. I turn around. " Nice to see you again Sable, I mean Rena. Sorry it's still so hard for me to distinguish your slutty character apart from the slutty reality. How have you've been?"  
  
Review as always 


	3. It's Just A Crush part 3

Title: It's Just A Crush  
  
Rena makes a disgusted face and stares at me. " Well you still have that smart mouth." Before she can say anything else Stephanie interrupts her and tells her she needs to speak with her about tonight's show. I tell Steph I will see her later. As I walk down the hallway I jump when I hear the pyros going off indicating that RAW has just started. I run down to my uncle's locker room and run in. All the guys are sitting around watching the beginning. Steve gets up and tells us he is on next so he will see us in a little while. I go sit down next to Kevin and rest my head on his shoulder. I yawn and my eyes start to close.  
  
I wake up a little while later and realize my head is in Kevin's lap. I go to get up but he pushes my head back down. " Darlin you're tired just relax besides I kind of like having you all snuggled up to me." Wait a minute, that's not Kevin's voice. I jump up and realize its Mark. " Where did Kevin go?" Mark tells me Kevin, Shawn, and Hunter had to go down to the ring for a promo together and my uncle went to go get his mask adjusted before their match. Since I had looked so comfortable on Kevin he felt bad about getting up so Mark offered to take his place. Mark puts his fingers in my hair and gently pulls my head back into his lap. " Just relax for a while Chloe, my match isn't on till the end." He keeps running this fingers through my hair and it eventually calms me. Later on the guys return and I start to pout when Mark has to get up. " I know you were comfortable baby but I have to go kick some ass. Maybe if you're a good girl when I get back I'll let you lay on me some more." He winks at me as he and my uncle leave for their match.  
  
Hunter starts teasing me that Mark has a crush on me and I smack him and tell him to shut up. Before I know it we are wrestling around on the floor. Kevin is acting as referee, Shawn is Hunter's tag partner and Steve is mine. Hunter is kneeling on his knees and I climb on the couch and jump towards him. He catches me and falls back. I straddle his chest and lean down to hold his arms down. I guess I was so into it I didn't hear the door open. " What the hell is going on in here?" I glance up and see a furious Mark and a surprisingly smiling uncle. " So Chloe are you the new heavyweight champion?" I tell my uncle I won fair and square. Mark is still staring at us. " You can get off of him now Chloe. And Hunter if don't stop staring down her shirt I am going to rip out you're eyes and shove them down your throat understand?" I slowly climb off of Hunter and he sits up. Mark looks pretty pissed off. I go over to Hunter's bag and grab the belt off the top. I wrap it around my waist. " So guys do I make a great champion or what?" They smile at me and I'm glad Mark doesn't have that I am going to kill someone look anymore.  
  
" I had the security guard put your bags in my car Chloe so I am just going to shower when we get to the hotel. Are you ready to go?" I tell the guys I will see them tomorrow and follow my uncle out of the room. I jump when I hear Mark talk to me. " I don't ever want to come back into the locker room and see you on top of Hunter ever again Chloe." I just turn and look at him. " Why are you following me? And Mark I hate to break it to you but I can do whatever I want. If anyone has a right to get mad that's my uncle and that's only because I'm his niece. Last time I checked you don't have any right to tell me what to do." Oh no he has that look again. " I'm not following you Chloe I happen to be going back to the hotel with you and Glenn so don't flatter yourself. I'm also sharing a room with him so if you plan on seeing him tonight then I guess you are going to have to deal with me too. As for me not having a say in what you do, we'll just have to see about that." He walks off and I am just left standing there dumbfounded. Can someone remind me again why I came to visit?  
  
The only person that speaks on the way to the hotel is my uncle. I guess he doesn't even notice that Mark and I aren't speaking. When we get to the hotel I go over to the desk to get my room key. The clerk tells me that there isn't a reservation for me. My uncle comes over and tells the clerk he called to make it. The clerk apologizes but says it isn't in the computer. I ask him to just give me another room but he says with most of the wrestlers staying in the hotel they are at full capacity. This is just great I don't have a place to sleep. My uncle says I will just have to share with him and Mark tonight. I glare over at Mark and he looks like he doesn't have a care in the world. Bastard.  
  
We go up in the elevator and go into the room. There are two full size beds and a couch. They already have their stuff on their beds since they had checked in this afternoon. I go and put my stuff on the couch in the corner. My uncle says I should take his bed and he will sleep on the couch. I start to laugh. " Uncle Glenn think about it, you're a giant and I'm a little short mini me it would be best if I took the couch. I really don't mind." Mark says he is going to take a shower and disappears into the bathroom. " So what's going on with the two of you Chloe?" I look at my uncle. " There's nothing going on why?" He sighs and sits down on his bed. " Chloe I know you have always liked Mark so don't try to play me for a fool. But ever since you saw each other today there's been this tension." I tell him I honestly don't know what the hell is going on. But I'm starting to wonder if anyone else knows I like Mark.   
  
My uncle picks up the phone and orders food for us. Mark comes out of the bathroom and I think I may faint. He only has on a pair of sweatpants and the water is still dripping down his chest. Heaven help me. I run over to my bag and grab my stuff then high tail it into the bathroom. I slam the door shut and take a few deep breaths. I only have to share the room with him for one night. Granted, he is out there in just sweatpants and looking sexy as hell, no big deal right? I jump in the shower and stay in there till the water turns cold. I throw on one of my Kane t-shirts my uncle has sent me. It falls down to just above my knees. I blow dry my hair and pull it back into a ponytail and walk out. The guys are already eating. I sit down and try to eat but I'm still so tired. My uncle announces he is going to take a shower and leaves me alone with Mark, in a room with beds. Ok Chloe get your mind out of the gutter.   
  
Mark just keeps staring at me. My hormones are already out of whack and he decides to stare at me with those green eyes. Now I'm just getting irritated. " Take a picture it lasts longer." He just keeps right on staring. " Damn it Mark what the hell is your problem?" He leans back in his chair and takes a sip of his beer. " I think its past your bedtime Chloe, you're starting to act cranky." That's it I'm jumping over this table and strangling him to death. I jump out of my chair and go to stand in front of him with my hands on my hips. " What has crawled up your ass and died today? Ever since I've gotten here you've either been flirting with me or yelling at me. Make up your damn mind. What is with all your little comments and staring at me?" I notice he isn't staring at my face but my legs. I realize that when I put my hands on my hips I pulled my shirt up a little bit. For a split second I am tempted to pull the shirt down but I remember what Stephanie said about showing him I'm not a little girl anymore. " Mark are you done staring at my legs or do you want a closer look?"   
  
His eyes snap back up to meet mine. I notice their a darker shade of green now. " Chloe you can rest easy I'm not checking you out. I just can't believe how much of a brat you're being. You never used to be like this." Just as I go to say something else my uncle walks out of the bathroom. " Did I hear the two of you yelling at each other? Do I have to treat you both like children and put you in separate corners?" Mark gets up and walks over to his bed. " There is only one child here and she is right over there Glenn. If you ask me she either needs a good night's sleep or to have someone put her over their knee." That's it I can't take anymore. " I'm leaving, I refuse to share a room with him, uncle Glenn. I will go see if I can share a room with another one of the guys. Hunter will probably let me stay with him." I go to grab my stuff but a hand reaches out and stops me. " You are going to go over to that couch and go to sleep right now Chloe. You aren't sharing a room with anyone besides us for the night. I don't know what's come over you but you used to be such a nice girl and now you're just a bitch, you actually remind me of Rebecca."  
  
I pull back from Mark like he just hit me. How could he say that to me? I understand I'm being a little bit standoffish but he started it. All right that sounded childish but I don't care. I feel the tears start to well up in my eyes and blink them away. Mark sees this and I notice the regret in his eyes. " Chloe, I didn't mean it I'm sorry." I walk away from him and go over to my uncle. I see him starting at Mark in anger I tell him to just let it be. I kiss him goodnight then I go over to the couch. I pull the covers over me and turn my back towards both of them. I hear the both of them get into their beds and someone turns off the light. I lay there for a few minutes till I hear my uncle start to snore and that's when I let the tears start to fall. I try to muffle the sound. I just can't believe Mark compared me to Rebecca. She was a total bitch but I guess now Mark thinks I am one now too.  
  
I hear someone get out of there bed and come over to stand over me. I shut my eyes in hopes they will think I'm asleep and leave me alone to my misery. " Chloe I know you're not sleeping. Look at me." I refuse to turn around and look at Mark. He grabs my shoulder and pulls me till I turn over. " Go away please. I don't want to talk to you." He sighs and sits down on the floor next to the couch. " I didn't mean what I said. I really am sorry. I don't know what came over me. Darlin, you're nothing like Rebecca, in fact you are the exact opposite. Sure she was drop dead beautiful but she was also conniving, cold-hearted, greedy, and just a plain bitch. I guess I was so in lust with her I never took the time to notice."   
  
" You said you were in lust with her don't you mean in love with her?" Mark starts to laugh. " No baby, I don't, I never loved her. I guess I was so enamored with her looks I asked her to marry me and greedy thing that she is she said yes. She wanted me for my money and sure the sex was great but there was always something missing from the relationship. But anyway enough about that, I should of never spoken to you the way I did before. You don't deserve that. Do you forgive me?"  
  
I hear how sorry he is so I forgive him, like there was any doubt I wouldn't forgive him. I tell him goodnight and go to flip back over to sleep. All of a sudden I am in Mark's arms and he is carrying me. " Mark what the hell are you doing?" He drops me on the bed and climbs in next to me. " That's easy Darlin, you are going to share my bed with me tonight."   
  
Review as always 


	4. It's Just A Crush part 4

Title: It's Just A Crush  
  
I start to laugh. " I'm sorry Mark I thought you said I was sharing your bed with you tonight? That's really funny. I am going to go back to my couch now. I will see you in the morning." As I go to get up Mark's arms shoot out and grab me. He pulls me back on the bed and snuggles up to my back. " Darlin, you heard right. I'm trying to make up with you and you aren't helping. I yelled at you and it's not fair for me to make you sleep on that couch so instead you are gonna sleep with me tonight." I turn around to look at him and that's when I realize how close he is. I lick my lips and I watch as Mark's eyes follow my every move. " Mark if you feel so bad then why don't you sleep on the couch and let me have the bed to myself." He starts to laugh. " Darlin, I feel bad but not bad enough to make me sleep on that thing. Besides we are two adults just sharing a bed for the evening. I promise I won't bite, well unless you want me to."   
  
I lay there for a second trying to figure out what to make of all his little comments today and I realize it's probably Mark just being Mark. I turn over to face away from him. " Mark if I feel anything I'm not supposed to while I'm sleeping, I'm warning you now I will cut it off, got me?" I hear Mark start to chuckle as he rolls over to his side of the bed. " Now baby I know you don't really mean that so just close your little eyes and go to sleep." I think about saying something smart-ass back to him but then I realize I am going to really be sleeping in a bed with the man I've been in love with since I was fifteen. Wait a minute the man I am in love with? Where the hell did that come from, it's probably just the jet lag talking.   
  
I wake up the next morning and snuggle more into the warmth I feel. I'm still a little groggy but I start to stretch. When it comes to me stretching I pretty much wiggle all around before I get out of bed. As I slide down the bed a little bit I feel something hard. Then I feel two hands grab my ass and push me back up. When I open my eyes I realize I'm staring into Mark's eyes. That's when I realize I'm on top of him, oh god I think I just figured out what I was rubbing myself on. I start to blush and look at him. " Um sorry about that." Since I just woke up my voice is still husky. " Baby trust me I can't think of a better way to wake up then to have you wiggling all over me but I had to stop you before I ended up throwing you onto the bed and having my way with you. And secondly Glenn can walk back in here any second from his workout and I really don't think wants to see his best friend going at it with his little niece."   
  
I wiggle out of his grasp and sit up. " Damn it Mark I am not a little girl anymore so stop treating me like one. I'm twenty years old, I'm an adult and it's about time you started treating me like one." Before I can say anything else Mark has me lying on my back and he is hovering over me. " Darlin I can assure you I realize you're not a little girl anymore. It's just taking some time for me to adjust to that. Now as for me starting to treat you like an adult lets see what I can do about that." Mark starts to lower his head to mine but jumps off of the bed when he hears the door start to open.  
  
" It's about time the two of you woke up. I am going to take a shower and once I get out I want both of you to get ready too because we are going to breakfast." My uncle doesn't even give us a chance to say anything before he walks into the bathroom and shuts the door. I sit up, hoping that Mark will come back to bed and kiss me but as I look around I realize he has walked out onto the balcony. I hit my fists on the bed, frustrated. I finally get the guy to admit he sees me as more than a little girl and my uncle has to come and ruin the moment. I slide out of bed and pull my shirt down to my knees. I walk over to the doorway-leading out to the balcony and stare at Mark. He has his hands on the railing and he is grabbing it so tight his knuckles are turning white.  
  
I take a step out towards him and he turns around to face me. " Listen Chloe you're a good kid. I haven't been with a woman in a while so when I woke up feeling someone rubbing all over me I reacted like any man would. What happened after that should of never even got that far. So let's pretend like this never happened ok kiddo?" Two seconds ago he was about to kiss me and now I'm being called kiddo. " So basically what you're saying is you were horny and I just happened to be in bed with you, it could have been any other women and you would of reacted the same way right?" I notice a muscle in his cheek twitching. " Yeah darlin, that's exactly what I'm saying." I can't help but be stung by his words. " All right Mark then I will keep my distance from you because I wouldn't anyone accusing you of being with a little kid like me. You have a reputation to protect." I turn around and go back inside to wait for my uncle to come out of the shower.  
  
Once all of us are ready we head downstairs to have breakfast. When we walk into the restaurant I see Hunter and Kevin waving us over to join them. When Mark goes to sit in the seat next to Hunter he tells him he can't sit there. " And why the hell can't I? Is this seat reserved for your ego?" Hunter smirks at him then turns to stare at me. " This seat is reserved for a very sexy woman that is wearing jeans and a red tank top. Chloe do you know anyone like that?" I smile at him and make a big show of looking around the restaurant looking for a girl then I glance down and pretend to be surprised I'm wearing jeans and a red tank top. " Well I seem to have the right clothes on but I'm not too sure about the sexy part." Hunter gets up and pulls me down to sit next to him. Mark is forced to take the seat across from us. " Chloe sweetheart trust me you are sexy as hell just like I said yesterday. What man in his right mind wouldn't want you?" My eyes look up to stare at Mark. " I guess you're right Hunter, any man in his right mind would want me."   
  
I turn in my seat to put my hand on Hunter's thigh. " You want me don't you Hunter?" He starts to choke on his water but quickly recovers. He puts his hand on top of mine and slides my hand higher up on his leg. He leans down to whisper in my ear. " Baby if you keep sliding your hand up any higher I am sure you will find the proof that I want you." He leans back and winks at me then turns to talk to Kevin and my uncle. I give his thigh a squeeze then reach for my menu. As I look at it I let my eyes peek over the top and I can see Mark trying to stare a hole through Hunter then his eyes look over and meet mine. Hmm looks like Mark's eyes aren't the only things green about him. He looks jealous, now the question is what am I going to do about it?  
  
Review as always 


	5. It's Just A Crush part 5

Title: It's Just A Crush  
  
After breakfast we all get up to leave. The guys want to head to the gym for a while so I tell them I will work out for a little bit with them. My uncle says he is going to go back to the room and rest since he already worked out. He tells me he will meet up with me later on at the arena. When we get to the gym we spilt up and I head to the women's locker room. As I change I think about what's going on with Mark. He treats me differently when we are alone but the minute someone shows up he changes. I shake my head and walk out into the gym. Hunter is benching pressing and Kevin is spotting him. Mark is over in the corner hitting the punching bag. I walk over to a mat and do some warm-up stretches before I head over to the treadmill. I workout for about 45 minutes and when I stop I turn and see the guys are just hanging around bullshitting.  
  
" How do you guys have such amazing bodies when you don't even work out that much?" Hunter comes over and puts his arm around my shoulders. " Sweetheart don't you know its all in the genes? I have really good genes so I don't have to work out so much to keep this great body." I smile at him and run my fingernail down the center of his chest. " Well if I ask really nicely will you show me what's in your jeans?" Kevin starts to crack up when he hears this. " My, my, has our little Chloe learned how to flirt? It feels like just yesterday you were wrestling around on the floor with us. Oh wait you were doing that." I flip Kevin the finger and keep talking with Hunter. We go to walk off on our own when an arm reaches out and grabs me.  
  
" We want to head back to the arena so I suggest you continue acting like two damn lovesick puppies later on. Us adults have jobs to do so get a move on." Oh so now Mark wants to act like he is my daddy. I lean up to Hunter and whisper just loud enough for Mark to over hear. " Ok here's the plan; we ditch the old guy later on and meet someplace dark and private so we can talk. How does that sound sexy?" Hunter laughs at me and leans down to kiss me on my lips and tells me it's a date. " Well baby I'm going off to take a shower. I'm sure there is enough room in there for two if you want to join me." Hunter grabs my hand and starts to pull me towards the men's locker room but before he can pull me any further Mark reaches out and grabs my other hand and tugs me towards him. " Why don't you run along Hunter, Chloe and I have to have a little chat. I'll catch up with you in a few minutes." Hunter looks back and forth between Mark and I before he ends up walking into the locker room.  
  
Mark pulls me over to a corner in the gym. When I look around I realize we are the only one's in there. " Chloe all I have to say is stop the bullshit with Hunter." I pull my hand out of his grasp and just stare at him. " Mark I know you are used to everyone doing what you say but I hate to break it to you, I don't have to listen to you. So you better get used to it. Now I am going to take a shower because god forbid someone were to walk into the gym right now and see you talking to me all alone, can you imagine what they would think? I would hate for your reputation to be tarnished just because of silly ole me. Could you be so kind as to get the hell out of my way right now?" I try pushing on his chest to move him but he doesn't budge.  
  
" Chloe I am warning you stay away from Hunter. You don't want to make me mad." Great now the big idiot is threatening me. " Mark read my lips fuck you. Do you understand that?" I squeal when Mark picks me up by my waist and pins me against the wall. Out of instinct I wrap my legs around his waist. His face is red from anger and all I can do is stare at him. I watch as something flickers in his eyes and I could swear it was lust but it's gone as quickly as it came. " I hate to break it to you sweetheart but I don't fuck little innocent girls. I only invite women into my bed; women that I know can satisfy me. So why don't you run home and go play with your Barbies dolls and leaving the fucking to the adults." With that said he lets me go and I slip down to the floor. I watch his retreating form walk into the locker room. I sit on the floor for a few more minutes trying to get my emotions under control. Mark is right about one thing I am innocent. I've never slept with a guy and now I know how he feels about that. He will never want to touch me.  
  
Eventually I get up and rush to get ready. I meet the guys outside and when Hunter comes over to wrap his arm around my waist I walk away from him. I ask Kevin if I can sit in the front with him. I stay silent the entire way to the arena. Once Kevin parks the car I run out and rush into the building. I don't even wait for the rest of the guys. I find Stephanie's office and knock. I walk in and sit in the chair across from her and look at her till she looks up at me. " What's up Chloe? You look upset." I sit there and tell her everything that had went down starting from leaving last night to this afternoon. She listens intently and by the end of my story she is just shaking her head. " Chloe I have no idea what has gotten into Mark. If you ask me he just doesn't know how to treat you now because I think he is attracted to you." Stephanie and I sit there for a while discussing my situation. I tell her I will see her later and I go in search of my uncle.  
  
As I round the corner I see him and Mark standing in front of their locker room talking. I step back and hide behind the corner to listen to what their saying. " Glenn listen to me, you're my best friend but I love you like a brother so please trust me on this. Chloe was throwing herself at Hunter all morning at the gym. You know how people love to gossip around here so I think its best if you send her home before people start talking about her. It's really for her best." I can't believe him; he's trying to convince my uncle to send me home. I think the real reason he doesn't want me around is because he doesn't know how to control his feelings. I march over to them and poke Mark in the chest. " I find it funny you are so worried about people talking about me when I see you're the only asshole doing it. If you have something to say then say it to my face."  
  
Review as always. 


	6. It's Just A Crush part 6

Title: It's Just A Crush  
  
Mark leans away from me and crosses his big arms over his chest. " Is it naptime already Chloe? We all know how cranky you get if you don't have your mid-day nap." That's it I can't take anymore. Right before my hand reaches Mark's face my uncle grabs it. " What the hell has gotten into the two of you? You both used to always be off somewhere goofing off or talking. Now you can't even stand to be near each other for more than five minutes. I thought you both could work things out but apparently you can't so that's it get in the locker room right now." I quickly run inside because I've never seen my uncle this angry. He wasn't even this mad when I was fourteen and thought it would be funny to shave off one of his eyebrow while he was sleeping.  
  
I turn around in the locker room in just enough time to see my uncle shove Mark in the room behind me. " Chloe go sit on one end of the couch and Mark you go sit on the other side. If you both want to act like children then I will treat you like children. Do not move until I come back. Understand me?" Mark and I both nod our heads. As soon as he leaves the room Mark turns to glare at me. " You know this is all of your fault. If you wouldn't go around throwing yourself at people then none of this would of happened." I turn to fully face him. " You have got to be kidding me? This is your entire fault. First off I am not throwing myself at Hunter, he flirts right back with me. Secondly even if I was throwing myself at him its none of your damn business you stupid asshole."  
  
Oh no, I think calling him a stupid asshole finally pushed him over the line. As Mark lunges across the couch to grab me my uncle returns with Stephanie right behind him. " Mark I thought I told you to stay on your side of the couch." Mark sits back down and looks at my uncle. " Glenn its all her fault. She called me a stupid asshole." I see the corners of my uncle's mouth twitch in amusement. " Well buddy I hate to break it to you but you are acting like a stupid asshole. Anyway we have a few hours until Smackdown is supposed to start so I needed to come up with a plan to get the two of you to talk things out. I went to Stephanie and she came up with a great idea."  
  
Stephanie winks at me before she turns to face Mark. I feel a shiver run through me because that wink was the I'm up to no good wink. " Chloe has been here only two days and both of you can't stop fighting. So I came up with a way to force the two of you to eventually speak. Chloe come stand in front of me. Mark go stand in front of Glenn." As I cautiously approach Stephanie I have a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Before Stephanie can say anything else there is a knock at the door and she tells them to come in. In walks Kevin and Hunter. " Well now that I see that the reinforcements are here we can get this underway. If either of them tries to run grab them." I look at Hunter and pout but he puts his hands up as if to say I can't help you this time.  
  
Stephanie grabs my wrist and before I can even react she snaps on one half of a pair of handcuffs. Once Mark sees what she has done he flips out saying no way in hell. Stephanie sends the guys over to him and my uncle and Kevin have to hold him in place so Stephanie can snap on the other half of the handcuffs. Once we are handcuffed together Mark and I both take off in separate directions to get away from one another. Sadly we both end up on the floor moaning and grabbing our wrists. " Stephanie this shit hurts. Listen Mark and I both promise we will talk things out. We get the point now you can take these things off ok?" Stephanie shakes her head and tells us she has to leave to over see things for Smackdown. She leaves my uncle in charge.  
  
" All the two of you have to do is talk things out like adults and we will take the cuffs off later on before Mark has to go out for Smackdown. Stephanie told me to tell both of you that if one of you tries to rip the cuffs off before then she will have an even worse punishment in store for both of you. Now I have things to do but I suggest you two try to get along." With that said my uncle leaves the room. Kevin and Hunter come over to help the both of us up. " Hunter can't you stay with me until this idiot has to go out to wrestle? That way I won't be lonely." I poke out my bottom lip and just as Hunter looks like he is about to cave in Kevin grabs him and drags him out of the room.  
  
Mark starts walking towards the couch and since I don't want a bruise on my wrist I follow him. We both plop down on the couch. We both turn and speak to each other at the same time. " This is all of your fault." Oh boy it's going to be a long few hours.  
  
Review as always. 


	7. It's Just A Crush part 7

Title: It's Just A Crush  
  
I sit on the couch just glaring at Mark. " I can't believe you got us into this mess." He snorts and then laughs. " You have got to be kidding me. If you hadn't tried to slap me out in the hallway Glenn wouldn't of blew his stack and we wouldn't be sitting here right now." We both fall into silence, each in our own thoughts. My stomach growls ending the quiet in the room. " Well I guess we have to feed you, wouldn't want you dropping dead on me, too much extra weight to be carrying around right about now." Before I can even answer him he is up and off the couch walking towards the door, dragging me along behind him.  
  
Once we get to the cafeteria everyone just stares at us. Can't say I really blame them. I guess we must have been going along with some silent truce because we get on line to get food without arguing. Somehow we are able to balance our plates in our free hands and make our way to a table in the corner of the room. As we both go to take bites of our food we come to the realization that I'm lefty and he's righty and those are the hands that happen to be handcuffed to each other. Mark offers to let me eat for a few minutes and I thank him. As I'm chewing on my food I see a shadow cast over our table. When I glance up I see its Rena. Can my day get any worse? Oh god it just did, I guess she has decided to join us for dinner because she is pulling up a chair. " Look at what we have here. Mark if I knew you were into using handcuffs I would of gotten myself a pair a long time ago. The only question is why would you attach yourself to our resident ugly step- sister?"  
  
I glance at Mark out of the corner of my eye and realize he isn't going to stick up for me. He must agree with what she is saying. I try to convince myself not to let that hurt me but it does. " Well Rena the truth is I handcuffed myself to Mark because considering I'm so unattractive it's the only way I can get myself a man." I let out a bitter laugh and go back to my food. I'm so miserable today I can't even bring myself to fight back with Rena so instead I make fun of myself. I guess part of me was still hoping Mark would say something on my behalf. I guess I have a better chance winning the damn lottery. Rena sits with us for a few more minutes, flirting with Mark continuously and I just stay quiet. Finally she pushes away from the table telling us she has to go get ready for Smackdown. Once she is gone Mark asks me if I'm done eating. When I look down at my plate I realize I've barely eaten anything but my appetite is gone anyway. I nod my head at him and Mark then uses his hand to eat and I sit there just staring at the wall. When he is finally done he gets up which I guess is his signal for me to get up too and we go back to his locker room.  
  
When we get into his room I try to walk over to the couch to sit down again but Mark tugs his own hand back forcing me to stand with him. " Chloe want to explain to me what the hell just happened in that cafeteria? As long as I have known you, you've never let anyone put you down and instead of sticking up for yourself; you turn right around and put yourself down too." When I answer Mark I guess I didn't speak loud enough because he grabs my chin and turns my face up to look at him. " Want to try that again darlin?" I guess there is no way around it. " I said Rena was just stating the truth. I am the ugliest girl around here and what I said was the truth too. I could never get a guy like you unless I forced him to be with me. You had me in your bed and instead of doing anything about it you left. You admitted to being horny but I guess since you find me so unattractive you couldn't even bring yourself to fulfill your need. But don't worry Rena wasn't the first person to tell me how ugly I am. Rebecca took care of my self-esteem a long time ago."  
  
As I start to feel the tears slide down my cheeks I turn my head away from Mark. " Chloe what do you mean Rebecca took care of your self-esteem? Did she ever say anything hurtful towards you? Come on baby tell me." I turn my head to face Mark again and when he sees my tears he raises his free hand and wipes them away. I open my mouth to say something to him but the door bursts open and Stephanie walks in. " So have the two of you kissed and made up yet?" When Stephanie sees the tears rolling down my face she rushes over to unlock us. Then she turns to stare at Mark in anger. I put my hand on her arm. " Stephanie don't worry it wasn't anything he said. We were just talking and I guess I got a little emotional." Mark is still staring at me I guess waiting for an answer but I am too embarrassed to tell him what Rebecca had said to me when I was younger. I also admit part of me is afraid he would agree with her too.  
  
I tell Stephanie I am going to look for my uncle and go to walk out of the room. Mark calls out to me but I keep on walking. I find my uncle at the end of the hallway talking to Steve. " Hey sweetheart so how did it feel to be handcuffed to the deadman?" I smile at Steve but I see his eyes turn cold. " You've been crying did that asshole make you cry? I will go kick his ass right now." Before Steve can march off I grab his arm and tell him everything is fine. I notice that this whole time my uncle has been eerily quiet. " Chloe come on tell me the truth what's going on?" I take a deep breath and look my uncle right in the eyes. " Uncle Glenn I want to go home."  
  
Review as always. 


	8. It's Just A Crush part 8

Title: It's Just A Crush  
  
" Chloe what do you mean you want to go home, you just got here yesterday." I sigh and look at my uncle. " I'm sorry uncle Glenn but I just can't handle being here. I am going to go back to the hotel and pack up my stuff then tomorrow when we go to the airport you will get on your flight to the next city and I will get on a plane to go home. Maybe you can come see me when you're in town. I will see you later." I turn and walk away before he can say anything else.  
  
I take a cab back to the hotel and go up to my room. Once I walk into the room I just stand there and stare at the bed I shared with Mark last night. Granted nothing really happened between us but I can still remember what it felt like to have his hands on me this morning. I run my hand through my hair, frustrated, then turn and grab my suitcase. It only takes me a few minutes to pack up all of my stuff. I sit on the couch for a while just staring into space. Ok I admit I've had a crush on Mark since practically forever. Part of me is convinced I could even be in love with him. Yet the rational part of me realizes it's probably just still a crush.  
  
Ever since I got here yesterday Mark has taken me on an up and down roller coaster of emotions. One minute he is definitely flirting with me and acting jealous because someone else is paying attention to me then in the very next breathe he is acting like I'm poison and he can't be near me. As much as I like Mark I refuse to let him play with my mind and heart like that. I look up when I hear a knock at the door. I glance at my watch and realize Smackdown is done taping. When I look through the peephole I smile when I see who is on the other side. I open the door and lean against it. " Is there something I can help you with Hunter?" He brushes right past me and walks into the room.  
  
" What is this bullshit I hear about you leaving to go home?" Damn news does travel fast in the WWE. " Well you have heard correctly. Tomorrow morning I am getting my ass back on a plane home. I can't take it here anymore Hunter. Between Mark and Rena and my own feelings it's too hard." I sit down the on the bed and put my hands in my lap, staring at the floor. Hunter kneels down in front of me and puts his hands on top of mine. " I've seen first hand how much of an asshole Mark is being. Give me the word and I will go kick his ass. As for Rena, has she been hassling you? Tell me what's going on sweetheart."  
  
I take a deep breath. I guess it's about time I told someone besides Stephanie what has been going on inside of my head. " Let's go out on the balcony and I will tell you everything ok?" Hunter agrees and holds my hand as we walk outside. " You better sit down Hunter because this could take a while." I lean against the railing facing away from Hunter. " I guess it all started when I was about thirteen and came to visit my uncle for the very first time here at the WWE. All he ever talked about was his best friend Mark and how he was like the brother he never had so I of course was eager to meet him. The funny thing is my uncle never told me Mark was the Undertaker. I didn't really learn everyone's name until I came to visit. I had a huge thing for the Undertaker and you could imagine my shock when I came to find out he was also my uncle's best friend. I was so shy back then but he always went out of his way to talk to me. It made me feel really special."  
  
" So for the next year and a half I followed Mark around like a love sick puppy when I would come to visit. Then when I was fifteen it all changed. Rena started working for the company. She tried flirting with Mark all the time but he never paid her any attention, which I guess is something she isn't used to. She saw that him and me were close so she tried to be all buddy-buddy with me and I admit in the beginning I really thought she wanted to be my friend but as time went on I realized she only wanted me to put in a good word for her with Mark. When I finally told her I was on to her she turned against me. She threw everything back in my face. I had opened up to her about my insecurities about the way I look and she used them to her full advantage to humiliate me. The sad thing is she still does it to this day. I hate the fact that I let her hateful words bother me."  
  
I feel the tears start to well up in my eyes but this time I just let them fall. " Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and that's why I haven't come to visit in such a long time. I really thought I would be able to brush off her words but they still sting. Today while Mark and I were handcuffed to each other she started her trash talk again and you know what Hunter? He didn't even stick up for me. He just kept his mouth shut, and that's what hurt the most. If Rena thinks I'm ugly and worthless I can deal with that but thinking Mark feels the same way hurts so damn much. So I've decided to just pack up and go home with my tail between my legs. I know I'm being a coward by not standing up for myself but there's only so much hurt that a person's heart can take before they back down."  
  
I feel Hunter come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist then rest his head on my shoulder. " Rena only says those things to you because she is jealous of you Chloe. She sees how happy we all have always been to see you and she was jealous back then of how much attention Mark paid to you. Baby she is also jealous of how drop dead gorgeous you have become. She sees the way we all fall all over ourselves to talk to you so she tries to hurt you but don't let her get to you. As for Mark well he's just being an idiot. He doesn't know how to handle this new sexy Chloe, he is used to his shy little girl. Plus Rebecca really did a number on his self-esteem too. When he caught her in bed with that other guy she told him he was too old for her. I'm sure that must of hurt him. I really think you need to talk to him sweetheart. And if it's any consolation Kevin, Shawn, Steve and your uncle will be heartbroken if you leave."  
  
I turn around in Hunter's arms. " So you don't care if I leave?" He looks like he is thinking it over for a minute. " I think I would be the most heartbroken if you left." With that said he starts to lean in to kiss me and before I can make up my mind whether or not to lean into him we both hear a loud cough. As we both look to see where it came from Mark steps out onto the balcony. " I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" I can tell by the look in his eyes he knows exactly what he was interrupting. " Hunter I need to speak with Chloe alone so you can leave now." Hunter turns to look at me to make sure its ok for him to leave. I nod my head at him but before he leaves I pull his face to mine and give him a quick kiss on the lips. " Thanks for being here when I needed you." He tucks a strand of hair behind my ear before he answers. " I will always be here when you need me Chloe." He says goodbye to Mark and walks inside. When Mark hears the click of the door shutting he turns to look at me.  
  
" I think we have some unfinished business Chloe." Before I can say anything to him he grabs me in his arms and brushes his lips against mine.  
  
Review as always. 


	9. It's Just A Crush part 9

Title: It's Just A Crush  
  
Ok Mark is kissing me I think I may faint. Just as I start to really get into it he pulls back. " Why did you do that?" Mark stares at my lips, which I can only assume, are swollen from his kiss. " Well I saw that Hunter was about to kiss you so I figured I should be the first guy from the WWE to kiss you. After all I am the big dog." Of course why am I not surprised it's always about being the big dog in the yard. " What makes you think Hunter hasn't kissed me already Mark?" I watch as his eyes narrow and he stares at me. Then he breaks out into a smile. " Well even if he did kiss you it must of not been that great otherwise you would of never just responded to me like you did. So I guess I won." I shake my head in disbelief. " Is it always about winning?"  
  
Instead of answering Mark comes to stand next to me by the railing. " I overheard everything you said to Hunter. Why didn't you ever tell me about what was going on? I always wondered why you stopped visiting all of a sudden." I can't believe he was eavesdropping, wait yes I can. " Mark it's really none of your concern so just drop it ok." As I go to walk back inside Mark reaches out and grabs me by my shoulders and spins me around to face him. " Darlin that's where you're wrong it is my concern. I also heard you tell Hunter how you think I think that you're ugly. What the hell is wrong with you girl?"  
  
" Well you didn't stick up for me today so your silence was answer enough for me. You let Rena say whatever the hell she wanted and that hurt Mark, it hurt a lot. Now let me go because I want to go to bed. I have a flight to catch in the morning." Mark just tightens up his grip on me. I guess he doesn't know how to follow instructions very well. " Chloe the only flight you are getting on tomorrow is the same flight the rest of us are. Now as for this bullshit about Rena and me thinking you're unattractive we are going to fix that right now. I let Rena run her big mouth because if I answered her in any way it would have been to hit her in her face. Trust me Chloe I have never laid a hand on a women before but she has always tried my patience. Besides you're were always our little hellcat I figured you would of put her in her place instead of just sitting there. As for that part about me not finding you attractive come with me."  
  
Mark grabs my hand and pulls me into the room and stands me in front of the closet mirror. He stands behind me and uses his hand to force my face up to look into the mirror. " Chloe sweetheart you must still need glasses if you can stand here and tell me you don't see a very beautiful girl when you look into this mirror." I shake my head no. Mark sighs and runs his hand over his goatee. " Ok I guess we are going to have to this the hard way. We'll start at the top ok?" What the hell is he talking about?  
  
Mark puts his hands on my hips and starts to talk. " First off look at your hair. You have the kind of hair men would just love to run their fingers through. It's soft and always smells nice which is something us men like. Next comes your face. You have the kind of face that makes men want to give you everything your heart desires just so you will smile at them. Look at your eyes Chloe, their practically crystal clear blue, sort of like the ocean. Even when you were younger I always loved looking at your eyes. Especially when you would laugh because they would have this little twinkle to them. And your mouth, you have the kind of mouth made for kissing." As Mark says this he reaches up and runs his thumb across my lip. Out of instinct I lick my lips in turn licking his thumb, which causes him to gasp and for the hand still on my waist to tighten its grip. " Darlin I wouldn't try doing that again right about now ok?" I blush and nod my head.  
  
" Where was I? Next is your neck. You look like the type that is really sensitive on her neck am I right?" He runs his finger down the side of my neck and I suck in a breath. Mark leans down to whisper in my ear. " I bet if I were to kiss your neck right here I could get you to moan." I feel his goatee scratch my skin then I feel him press his lips to the side of my neck and I feel like a jolt has gone through me and I arch my neck to the side to give him better access. As Mark starts to suck on that same spot I let out a whimper and when he hears it he pulls back. " I guess I better finish and quickly before things really get out of hand. Ok now after you neck comes your breasts. You have definitely filled out since you were younger. You look like you could be a handful." I look in the mirror to see his eyes and I see the amusement in there. Well if he can be so bold then so can I. " Why don't you feel for yourself and find out?" Mark makes a growling noise in the back of his throat and I watch in anticipation as his hands slowly run up from my waist to just under my breasts till he is fully holding them in his hands. I hear the groan come from both of us.  
  
Before I know it Mark is throwing me down on the bed and leaning over me. " Now we are just going to group the last few things together alright? You have hips that are made from grabbing on to just like this." He grabs my hips and pulls me tightly against him. I instinctively roll my hips against him and watch as his eyes turn a darker shade of green. " As for your legs I've always liked the fact you are short. And I bet your legs would feel great wrapped around my waist right about now." I do as I'm told and god help me it feels good. I think the only thing that would be better is if our clothes were all off. Mark moans and leans his forehead to rest down on top of mine. " Chloe please tell me you aren't leaving tomorrow. I need you here with me, don't go." Ok it wasn't a confession of undying love but he did say he needed me so that is good enough.  
  
" Ok Mark I'll stay, I won't leave you." As soon as Mark hears my answer he leans down to kiss me. We must have been making out some twenty minutes when we hear the lock on the door click like someone is coming into the room. We jump apart and Mark runs into the bathroom. I try to smother the giggle because I've never seen the man move so fast. I roll over on my side facing the wall. I feel the bed sink down and my uncle rubs my head. " So Chloe are you still going to leave tomorrow?" I try to smother another giggle when I think of how I was convinced to stay. " No uncle Glenn I will be going with you tomorrow. I've changed my mind." We both hear the shower turn on and looks towards the bathroom.  
  
" I guess Mark came back early. Am I right in assuming he had something to do with you agreeing to stay?" I roll over and look at my uncle. " Yeah you could say he had something to do with it." A few minutes later Mark sticks his head out of the bathroom and asks my uncle to give him his bag so he can change. Once my uncle hands it to him he says he is going to bed and that he showered at the arena.  
  
I lay in bed until I hear Mark come out and I get up to have my turn in the bathroom after grabbing my stuff. Mark tells me he left something in the bathroom for me to wear to bed. I look at him in question but go into the bathroom and shut the door. I laugh when I look on the counter and see a big evil shirt. I take a quick cold shower because trust me I need it and slip the shirt on over my head. When I walk out into the room I see that the lights are already off. I walk past Mark's bed to go over to the couch to sleep but his hand reaches out and grabs me. " Where do you think you're going?" I look at him then glance at my uncle and see that he is already asleep. "I'm going to sleep on the couch. Where else would I be going?" Mark pulls me to his bed and flips the covers up and motions for me to climb in. Once I get in the bed he pulls me to him and holds me. " You're place tonight is right here with me so shut up and enjoy it."  
  
Mark leans over and kisses me goodnight then takes his place behind me again. As I close my eyes for the night I can't help the feeling that right here with him is where I belong.  
  
Review as always. 


	10. It's Just A Crush part 10

Title: It's Just A Crush  
  
I wake up the next morning to an empty bed. When I sit up I also realize I'm in an empty room. I look at the alarm clock and see a note on top of it. Apparently Mark and my uncle decided to go down to breakfast without me. I decide to lie back in bed for a few more minutes before I get up. I guess I must have fallen back asleep because I wake up to someone nuzzling my neck. When I look over I see Mark smiling at me. " Mornin Darlin, I was beginning to think you were going to sleep the day away." I smile at him. " It just feels like one of those days you just want to spend it all in bed and never get up." I watch Mark's eye darken and he leans towards me. " I totally agree with you baby, spending the whole day in bed with you does sound like a good idea." Right before he kisses me I hear my uncle come back into the room.  
  
" Morning sweetheart, you better hurry up and get ready. We have a flight to catch in a little while." I look at Mark and see him smiling back at me. " Oh I've forgotten how nice it is to see the two of you getting along for once." We both look over at my uncle and I stick my tongue out at him. He shakes his head laughing and goes back to packing. I slide out of bed and as I walk past Mark he pinches my ass. I throw him a look over my shoulder and he just smirks at me.  
  
Later on when we are at the airport I see Hunter sitting in a corner by himself with his headphones on. I sneak up behind him and throw my arms around his shoulders. He screams and jumps out of his seat. " That was not funny Chloe." I am holding onto the seat to hold myself up. " Oh yes it was. You should have seen how high you jumped. It was actually quite impressive. Have you ever given any thought to becoming a high flyer?" Hunter bends down to pick up his headphones. " So tell me what does the Game listen to while he waits for his plane?" As I reach over to grab his CD player Hunter holds it out of my grasp. " Nope sorry Chloe that is a secret and if I told you I would have to kill you." I go stand in front of him and he stands up and holds the CD player over my head. " No fair I'm at a height disadvantage. Give it to me Hunter." Hunter starts laughing at me and waves the CD player over my head.  
  
" You may be too short to reach it but I'm not. Here you go sweetheart." Kevin grabs the CD player out of Hunter's hands and hands it over to me. Hunter starts to yell at Kevin and I use that to my advantage and put the headphones on. As soon as I hear the first song I actually fall on the floor laughing. I look over at Hunter and start to laugh even harder. I walk over to Hunter and start singing and dancing. " Hit me baby one more time." Hunter puts his head in his hands and I keep dancing. " Hunter man don't tell me you listen to Britney Spears? I see you in a whole new light now." Shawn comes up behind Kevin. " Why do you see Hunter in a new light?" When Kevin tells Shawn why Shawn looks at Hunter and starts laughing. " Wait till I go tell the rest of the boys." Before Hunter can stop him Shawn is running off to tell everyone he sees.  
  
Hunter looks up at me and he doesn't look too happy. As he starts to advance towards me I take off running. When I glance behind me I realize he is catching up to me. I see the rest of the Superstars standing over by our gate so I take off towards them. I quickly see my uncle and run to hide behind him. " Chloe what the hell are you doing?" Hunter catches up to me and tries to grab me from behind my uncle. " Uncle Glenn you have to help me. Hunter is trying to kill me. Save me I'm your favorite niece." My uncle starts to laugh. " Chloe you're my only niece." I pinch his back and he yelps in pain. " Oh that's it now I'm definitely not helping you. Hunter try not to leave any marks on her." He steps away and Hunter tries to grab me but I take off running again. I see Mark talking to Kurt and Steve so I run over to him.  
  
I run up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. " Mark you've got to help me. I think Hunter is going to hurt me very very badly. I'm too young to die." Kurt and Steve start laughing at my antics but when I let go and stand in front of Mark I realize he isn't laughing. I'm so caught up in looking at Mark I fail to realize Hunter is right behind me. Hunter must notice the look Mark is giving me because he stands in front of me. " Mark we're just kidding around. You don't have to look so pissed off." Oh no Mark looks even madder now. " Well I am just surprised to see the WWE champion acting like a child chasing another little child around the airport. I could hear the two of you all the way down the corridor screaming your heads off." So now I'm back to being a child.  
  
Steve puts his hand on my shoulder. " Mark you know how boring it gets being on the road all the time. You always used to find it funny when Chloe would do something crazy and get one of us to flip out on her." Mark shoots a look at Steve then at me. " Well silly me thought that maybe she had grown up but I'm starting to realize she stills acts like a fifteen year old." Before I can say anything to him our flight is called and we go walk to the gate. When we had gotten to the airport Mark had taken our luggage to be checked in and my uncle tried to convince me to fly with him in first class with the main eventers but I know the unspoken rule in this company. First class is reserved for the top and everyone else flies in business class. No exceptions. Then my uncle offered to switch for a business class seat so he could sit with me but I told him he would never be comfortable in those seats.  
  
As we all board the plane I see Stephanie and sit in the seat next to her for a second just to say hi. Before I can even get up Mark is standing over me. " Chloe hate to break it to you but you belong in the back. These seats are reserved for those of us that have earned them." I stand up and poke him in the chest. " Well Mr. High and Mighty if you would of given me a chance to say something before you opened you're big mouth I would of told you I was just stopping by to say hi to Steph before I went to my seat. My seat that is at the back of the plane. I don't need for you to tell me I don't belong here because I know I don't. So now if you could be so kind could you step aside so I can get to my seat?" He looks so stunned I spoke to him like that he just steps to the side and I brush right past him.  
  
I find my seat in the back of the plane and luckily it's a window seat. As I'm sitting there fuming at Mark my cell phone goes off. I look at the caller id and start to laugh. " Can I help you Miss McMahon?" Stephanie is whispering so low I can't hear her. She starts to speak a little louder. " I just wanted to call you and tell you I'm proud of you for standing up to Mark. He was being a total asshole. Shit well I guess I got to go now since the Stewardess in her too high pitched voice just informed us we have to turn off our phones. I'll talk to you once we land. Have a good flight." Before I can even say bye I realize she hung up on me. I turn my phone off and stick it in my bag. I stare out of the window just thinking about how Mark has totally changed once again. I'm starting to think he may have split personalities. I hear someone cough behind me and I turn around. " Hi is this seat taken?"  
  
Review as always. 


	11. It's Just A Crush part 11

Title: It's Just A Crush  
  
I smile at Shawn and gesture for him to sit down. " Why are you back here? Shouldn't you be in the front with the elite?" He just laughs. " Trish booked her seat too late and it was full in first class. She took a pretty bad bump the other night and her back is still sore so I offered to trade seats." I wink at him. " You were always the charmer with the ladies Shawn. That's why I love you so much." Shawn leans back and puts his arm around my shoulder and pulls me closer to him. " So little miss Chloe want to tell me what's being going on with you and Mark since you have gotten here? It's starting to turn into quite a show." I take a big sigh and tell Shawn everything including what's been going on with Hunter and I. Once I'm done I ask for his opinion.  
  
" Sweetie normally I would be the voice of reason and tell you to go with your gut and work things out with Mark but after seeing the way he has been treating you I say spend time with Hunter. If Mark wants to be with you so bad then he will work out his feelings on his own and you won't be around for him to abuse. Hunter likes you but I think the thing between you is just flirtatious, I honestly don't think it would ever develop into anything serious. So if you want to have fun then I say go with Hunter. Enjoy yourself while you're here and maybe Mark will get his head out of his ass and realize what a great girl he has in front of him." I lean up and kiss Shawn on the cheek. " Have I told you lately how great I think you are?" He shakes his head no. " Ok I was just checking." I start to laugh when Shawn starts to tickle me. We settle down eventually then we both fall asleep.  
  
Shawn nudges me awake when we land. We walk off of the plane laughing together and that's when I spot Mark leaning against one of the columns staring at me. Shawn gives me a gentle shove in Mark's direction then walks away. I walk over to him and cross my arms in front of my chest. " Are you going to explain to me what your little outburst was about before Mark?" He looks like he is going to argue with me but then sighs. " Honestly Chloe, I have no friggin idea what the hell is going on." Why can't he ever just be open about how he feels? Damn men. " Mark why don't you try starting with why you yelled at Hunter and I before we got on the plane. We weren't bothering anyone." Before Mark can answer my uncle comes over and tells us we better go get our luggage.  
  
Once we get to the hotel my uncle goes over to check him and Mark in. When he comes back I ask him to watch my luggage for me because I have to book myself a room. I had forgotten to do it before we left the last city. I manage to get myself a room on the same floor as Mark and my uncle. We all ride the elevator upstairs in silence. Once my uncle gets to his room he asks Mark to bring my bags down to my room for me because he wants to take a nap before we have to leave for the arena. When we get to my room I turn around to thank Mark for bringing my bags but he just walks right past me into my room. " Care to explain to me why you booked yourself your own room? I thought you would be staying with Glenn and I?" I can't believe him.  
  
" Mark I am an adult which means I like to have my own privacy and not have my uncle watching my every move. I happen to like to sleep naked and I can't exactly do that with my uncle in the same room or sharing a bed with you. So I've decided to have my own room. I didn't realize I had to ask for your permission." Oh god Mark has started pacing the room so I guess he is pissed off. " Damn it Chloe, did you ever think that maybe I enjoyed having you close to me? Maybe I liked holding you in my arms at night. And the thought of you naked in bed with me isn't such a bad idea. Why do you always have to take the smart-ass route?"  
  
" Mark how in the hell am I supposed to realize all of these things when you treat me like shit in front of other people. I have feelings and you keep on hurting them. If you just want to fuck me then lets do it right now then maybe we can go back to the way things were when I was fifteen; at least back then you treated me with some respect. So come on lets do it." As I stop talking I start unbuttoning my shirt. Once it's unbuttoned I throw it across the room and start working on my jeans. Right before I can work them over my hips Mark's hands reach out and stop me. " Chloe stop it all right. I don't want to do this."  
  
I suck in a hurt breath then look up at him. I know right now my eyes are betraying me and showing him all of my emotions. If he looks close enough he will see everything I feel for him. " Get out, just go." Mark starts to say something to me but I silence him. " I said get out. You've made your point very clear. I don't need to be told twice you don't want me. I want to be alone." The tears start before I can stop them. Mark looks at me and I can't read his expression. Just as I think he is going to say something to me he turns around and leaves. As I hear the door click shut I fall to the floor sobbing.  
  
Review as always. 


	12. It's Just A Crush part 12

Title: It's Just A Crush  
  
After my nice long cry I manage to drag myself into bed and take a quick nap. I jump awake when I hear someone banging on my door. " I'll be there in just a minute." As I walk towards the door I look in the mirror and notice how red and puffy my eyes are. I don't even check to see who is at the door so I just swing it open. " Oh hi uncle Glenn." I see Mark standing right behind him but I don't even bother acknowledging his presence. My uncle stares at me and I start to squirm under his gaze. He always used to do this when I was younger to get me to confess to something I had done. He walks past me into the room and Mark follows right behind him.  
  
I go to my bed and try to fix the sheets a little bit. " Chloe have you been crying?" I love my uncle don't get me wrong but there are just some things I like to keep private. I really don't want to tell him about what happened with Mark and I. I turn around to answer him and I notice Mark is staring at me too. " No I haven't been crying." I can see they both don't believe me. My uncle walks over and grabs my chin. " Hmm well it looks like you've been crying to me, Mark what do you think?" I pray to god he doesn't walk over here and touch me because I may just take a swing at him. He stays just where he is, leaning against the dresser. " Oh it definitely looks like she has been crying, the question is what made her cry?" That stupid bastard.  
  
I pull away from my uncle. " Ok I admit it, I was crying. And if you must know the truth I was crying because I was watching a movie on the Lifetime channel. You know the chick channel, as you like to call it. Anyway there was a sad movie on and it made me cry. I figured you would make fun of me since I was such a tomboy when I was younger. Happy now?" My uncle seems to accept my answer and turns to go use my bathroom. Mark on the other hand continues to stare at me. When he hears the bathroom door close he walks over to me. " Care to explain to me why you just lied to Glenn and I?" I back up away from him. " What makes you so sure I was lying?" Mark keeps advancing towards me and I keep backing up till I hit the wall. " Well darlin, you seem to forget I was in here when you started to cry and you weren't watching any movie. And by the looks of it you were crying long after I left too."  
  
I won't give him the satisfaction and admitting to him what he already knows is true, I was crying over him. " Mark, my uncle is coming out of that bathroom any second now how are you going to explain to him why you have his niece backed up into a corner?" Mark realizes what he is doing and quickly backs away from me and goes back to where he was before. A few seconds later the bathroom door opens and my uncle walks out. " Chloe we're ready to leave for the arena do you need a few minutes to freshen up baby?" I nod my head at him and rush into the bathroom. I wash my face then apply some make-up to maybe hide some of the red puffiness. I walk back out and grab my purse. " I'm ready to leave when you are."  
  
Once we get to the arena I take off away from my uncle and Mark because Mark keeps giving me these strange looks. So I decide to wander around backstage to see what kind of trouble I can get into. I swing by Shawn's locker room and when I go in I see him, Kevin, and Steve sitting around laughing like little girls. " What the hell is so funny? Are you guys smoking something in here?" Kevin smacks my ass and pulls me down into his lap. " No smart-ass we aren't smoking anything and I don't appreciate you saying we laugh like little girls. Do you think we should tell her boys?" Shawn and Steve nod their heads. " Now that I think about it you may even be able to help. We're planning on stealing Hunter's belt from him before Smackdown starts. He treats that thing like it's his own baby. We're trying to come up with a way to distract him so we can get into his locker room and take it. Do you have any ideas?"  
  
I look over at Shawn and wink at him. " Well it's funny you should ask me that. I think I have the perfect way to get him out of his locker room. I need to go ask Stephanie if we could use her office, then one of you has to be look-out and the other two can go get the belt ok?" I motion for them to lean close and I tell them my idea.  
  
" Ok is everyone sure they understand what they have to do?" They all nod their heads at me. " Stephanie you have the easiest part, stay away from your office for a little while. Kevin and Steve hide behind the corner from Hunter's locker room so you will see when he leaves then rush in and get the belt. Shawn you get Hunter and bring him to Steph's office. I will take care of the distraction but remember to call me on my cell once the jobs complete ok? All right let's go." I run into Stephanie's office and sit in her chair. I make sure the chair is facing away from the door so when Hunter walks in he won't see me right away. A few minutes later I hear him knock at the door. I yell for him to come in.  
  
" Hey Stephanie, Shawn told me you had wanted to see me." I turn the chair around to face him. I notice the look of surprise on his face. " Well you got half of it wrong. I'm not Stephanie but I did want to see you." I motion for him to go sit on the couch. After everything that happened with Mark I've decided to do as Shawn said. If I want to have fun and flirt I will do it with Hunter and know that in the end we will still be friends. If Mark just happens to get jealous during this time then that's his problem. Until he can treat me with respect and not keep changing his mind about how he feels about me I will be with Hunter. I walk over to Hunter and straddle his lap.  
  
" I've been doing a lot of thinking and I realize that what I did to you in the airport this morning was very, very wrong and I want to make it up to you." I watch Hunter's eye turn a shade darker. He licks his lips then looks back up at me. " What exactly did you have in mind? You have to remember you hurt me pretty badly." I smile at him and lean in closer. " I was thinking along the lines of maybe kissing and making up? Does that work for you?" Hunter slides one of his hands up the back of my neck and tangles his fingers in my hair. " I think that might work. Lets try it out and see." He pulls me to him and right before he can kiss me my cell phone goes off. " Chloe don't answer it." I lean back and tell him I have to take the call. I pick up my phone. " Hello? Ok so you got my package for me mom, thanks. I'll see you soon don't worry. I miss you too ok love you bye." I hang up my phone and lean back towards Hunter. " Where were we?"  
  
Before we can do anything else Stephanie walks into the room. " What the hell are the two of you doing?" Hunter practically throws me on the other side of the couch. " Oh hey Steph um we were just talking. I had wanted to go over a storyline idea I had with you but all of a sudden I've seem to forgotten it. I'll just talk to you later bye." Hunter rushes out of the room and I lay back on the couch hysterical. " Did you see him flip out? That was priceless I wish I had a camera with me." Stephanie helps me up and asks me exactly what went on in her office. " Stephanie I can assure you nothing happened. I have to go now. Don't forget what you have to do next."  
  
I rush out of her room and run down to Shawn's locker room. I run in and sit next to Kevin. " Chloe did you have to call me mom on the phone, it was a little creepy." I smack him and tell him to grow up. " So where did you guys decide to hide the belt?" Steve smiles at me. " I hid it in the last place Hunter were ever think to look. Any second now he should discover his belt is gone." We sit there bullshitting for a few minutes until we hear running down the hallway and the locker room door swings open.  
  
We all try not to laugh because of the look on Hunter's face. " Guys my belt is gone. I don't know where it is and Smackdown starts in 90 minutes. What the hell am I going to do?" Shawn gets up and walks over to him. " Hunter, sit down before you collapse. Where is the last place you had the belt?" Hunter tells us he had it in his locker room in the brief case you're supposed to keep it in. While he is talking I type in a text message and send it to Stephanie. A few minutes later she knocks on the door. " Sorry to intrude guys but I was looking for Hunter. I figured if you weren't in your dressing room you might be in here. Anyway I need for you to go grab your belt because we want to do some publicity shots. So meet me in the main corridor in five minutes ok?" We all watch as the color drains from Hunter's face. " Um Stephanie do we really need the belt? Everyone knows I'm the champ." He starts to laugh nervously and it takes all my strength not to burst out laughing.  
  
" Hunter what the hell is wrong with you? You practically walk around with that belt on, now you don't want to have your picture taken with it on. You're acting like you lost the belt or something. Now go get your belt so we can take the pictures." Hunter runs his fingers through his hair. " Um Stephanie just a quick question. Let's just say one day I accidentally miss place the belt, what would happen to me?" I see the corners of Stephanie's mouth twitch. " Hunter don't even talk about things like that. That belt costs a lot of money. Plus my father would flip out if the champion ever lost it. He would make it his own personal mission to make sure that person would never win another title as long as they lived. So let's not even talk about it. You've got five minutes ok?" With that said Stephanie leaves the room.  
  
Hunter jumps off of the couch, totally freaking out. " Did you hear what she just said? I will never win another title. Vince will have my head on this one for sure." He keeps muttering to himself and pacing back and forth. We all let Hunter keep talking to himself and a few minutes later Stephanie comes back. " Hunter I thought I told you that you had five minutes. Now let's go." Hunter looks up at her then back at us. " Well you see Stephanie, there's a slight problem." He looks back at us for help. Steve stands up and taps Hunter on the shoulder. " Listen man you look like you are having a tough time saying what you have to say. So why don't you go grab yourself a beer out of my cooler. I know you don't usually drink on the job but it might help." Hunter nods at him and goes over to the cooler. We all turn and watch his face as he opens the cooler and sees his belt lying across the top.  
  
Hunter turns around and sees all of us laughing our asses off. Stephanie actually has mascara running down her cheeks. Hunter picks his belt up and walks over to us. " How in the hell did you guys get this belt? I never left my locker room." I watch as the light bulb goes on inside of Hunter's head. " Wait a minute I did leave my locker room and it was to go to Stephanie's office but she wasn't there. You were Chloe; I can't believe you had a hand in this. You're going to pay for it now." Hunter lounges for me and I jump on the floor and try to crawl between his legs to get to the door. He grabs my legs and pulls me back. He pushes me back on the floor and starts to tickle me. I scream with laughter. I look at the guys and Stephanie for help but they just keep right on laughing. " Hey why are you singling me out Hunter, they all had a hand in this too. It's not fair." Hunter leans down to whisper in my ear.  
  
" They may had, had a hand in this but we both know how you teased me back in that office. Payback's a bitch Chloe." Hunter pulls back and keeps tickling me. " This will show you to never mess with the Cerebral Assassin." I try to squirm away from Hunter but he straddles my legs so I can't move. " Well isn't this a familiar sight?" I turn and look at Mark. I guess with everyone laughing so loudly I didn't hear him come in. He doesn't look too happy. This can't be good.  
  
Review as always. 


	13. It's Just A Crush part 13

Title: It's Just A Crush  
  
" Do you want to explain to me why the two of you are rolling around on the floor again?" I push Hunter off of me and stand up to glare at Mark. " I see no reason why I should explain anything I do to you. It's none of your damn business. Hell I could be rolling around on the floor naked with Hunter and you still wouldn't have a right to say anything." With that said I brush past Mark and walk out of the room.  
  
I keep muttering to myself as I walk down the hallway. When someone grabs my elbow I swing around ready to strike. " Oh sorry Uncle Glenn I didn't know it was you." He smiles at me and guides me down the hallway. " So I heard about your little prank on Hunter. I have to admit I didn't think you had it in you. Nonetheless I'm proud of you." We keep talking and walk down to his locker room. I'm lounging on the couch when the door opens and Mark walk in. I don't even spare him a glance. " Where's Glenn?" I don't move my eyes away from my magazine. " He went to go talk to Steve about their bit for tonight." Mark starts wandering around the room and I can feel him looking at me. He finally comes over and snatches the magazine out of my hand. " What the hell is your problem Chloe?"  
  
I glare up at him. " Shouldn't I be asking you what your problem is? You're the one freaking out and making an ass of himself." Mark picks me up and sits down on the couch with me in his lap. " Let me go right now, I swear to god Mark I will hurt you." I try to take a swing at him but he grabs my wrists. " Chloe please I just want to talk to you." I look in his eyes and see how tired he looks. " Fine you have five minutes before I start screaming for help." When Mark realizes I won't hit him he releases my wrists. " About what I walked in on before." He can see me opening my mouth to say something but he puts his finger over my lip to silence me. " I shouldn't of made a scene like I did but I just don't like walking in and seeing things like that. Ever since you have gotten here all we do is fight and I really hate that. I know I keep giving you mixed signals and I'm sorry for that."  
  
I slide off of his lap and sit next to him. " Mark I have to be honest with you. I can't keep fighting with you. If this shit continues to happen then maybe we can't." I start to get all worked up because its hard for me to tell Mark we can't speak to each other anymore. Mark looks at me and sees how upset I am. " What darlin, we can't what?" I take a deep breath. " Then we can't speak to each other anymore." I see the hurt look in his eyes and I want to say something to fix it but for once I have to put myself first. " I didn't realize things between us were that bad? I don't want to lose you Chloe. How about this? We just work on being friends for the time being." I look at him to see if he is kidding or not but he looks serious. " All right friend, that's what we will do but that means no more getting jealous when I'm with the other guys."  
  
Mark crosses his arms over his chest. " I have never been jealous Chloe." I start laughing and hit him playfully on the arm. " Oh so every time Hunter is touching me doesn't bother you in the least? Tell me another one Mark. Wait let me guess you're really the Easter bunny." I start laughing harder and fall back on the couch. " Chloe if I were you I would shut up and I would do it fast." I try to calm down but it doesn't work. Mark turns away from me, like I'm going to actually believe he's mad at me. I crawl up behind him and wrap my arms around his neck. " Aww Markie are you mad at me? I'm sorry. Sorry that you can't take a joke." I put him in a sleeper hold. " This isn't funny little girl. Let me go." I just squeeze my arms tighter. " Nope, not until you admit you were jealous." Now it comes down to a battle of wills. Either Mark admits it or he loses consciousness.  
  
A few seconds later he taps on my arm, submitting. " Ok I admit it I was jealous. Are you happy now?" I let go of him and kiss the side of his neck. " Yes I'm happy. Now go get ready for your match." I get up off of the couch and Mark grabs me before I walk out of the door and kisses me on the lips. When I look at him for an answer he just shrugs his shoulders. " Well friends kiss on the lips don't they?" I just smile at him and leave. Once I get outside the door I lean against it and fan myself with my hand. Who knew a kiss between friends could make me weak in the knees?  
  
Review as always. 


	14. It's Just A Crush part 14

Title: It's Just A Crush  
  
After Smackdown is over I go to find my uncle. He informs me that we are going to drive to the next city tonight so we don't have to worry about it in the morning, we can just sleep in. When we walk outside Mark is already leaning against the car. " It's about time the two of you got here. I was just going to leave both you're sorry asses." I throw my stuff in the car and go smack Mark on the arm. " You would never leave me here. I bring too much joy into your life." I look at Mark fully expecting him to say something back to me kidding around but instead he wraps his arm around my shoulder. " You're right darlin, I don't know what I would do without you. Now get your cute ass into the car." I smile at him and climb into the backseat.  
  
Mark climbs into the drivers seat and pulls out of the parking lot. He tells me we have about a four-hour drive ahead of us. " So does that mean considering the way you drive we'll be there in two hours?" He glares at me in the rear view mirror and my uncle starts cracking up. " Go ahead Glenn keep laughing. Just remember she's your niece so you need to keep her in line." Now it's my turn to glare. I jump when my phone starts to vibrate in my pocket. I look at the caller id and smile. " Hey handsome, what can I do for you?" I hear laughter on the other end of the phone. " Well Chloe since I have an audience I don't think I can tell you what I would really like for you to do for me. Besides Hunter is giving me some pretty scary looks. Anyway the reason I called is because after tomorrow night we all have three days off. I'm heading home to Texas and I'm inviting some people down for a party. I wanted to ask you before you made other plans. So sweetheart think you can handle the heartbreak kid for a few days? Oh and before you answer Hunter has told me to tell you he will also be at the party, in case that will help you decide."  
  
I start laughing. " Well Shawn I was going to say yes I'll come but since Hunter is going to be there I think I may have to turn down the invitation." I listen as Shawn repeats what I said to Hunter, and then I hear some colorful language from Hunter. " Shawn tell him I will be there before he has a coronary." Before Shawn hangs up he tells me to also extend the invitation to my uncle and Mark. I hang up and slide my phone back into my pocket. I relay the message to Mark and my uncle about the party. When I look up I see Mark's eyes staring at me in the mirror. " Mark I think it would be a good idea if you kept your eyes on the road and not on me. Even though I have to admit I am pretty damn sexy." When my uncle starts to laugh I lean up and smack the back of his head. " I'll have you know that Jimmy Johnson thinks I sexy. Hell we even, oh wait you weren't supposed to know about that, never mind uncle Glenn." My uncle turns around in his seat to look at me. " Chloe Thompson I suggest you finish that sentence right now or you will be sorry." Damn it I've just dug myself a pretty deep hole. I look up and notice Mark trying to look like he isn't listening to every word being said.  
  
" Well you see uncle Glenn, um you know Jimmy and we were both at this party one time and um he gave me a ride home and well uh." My uncle's stare doesn't waver and he just continues to glare at me. " Wait a minute I'm twenty years old I don't have to explain myself to you. What happened between Jimmy and I is nobody's business." My uncle gives a big sigh before speaking. " Your right Chloe it is nobody's business but I've always hated that kid and the way he stared at you. You're old enough now to make your own decisions about the men you see but so help me if any of them make you cry I will make them cry and beg for their mommy's, got me?" I lean up over the front seat and give my uncle a kiss on the cheek. " Oh course uncle Glenn, besides who in their right mind wouldn't be afraid of Kane and his big bad brother the Undertaker?" I look at Mark out of the corner of my eye to see him smiling. I feel pretty tired so I ask the guys if its ok if I go to sleep. I know all about the code of the road and you're not supposed to fall asleep but I just feel so out of it. Mark tells me to lie down and get some rest.  
  
I start to wake up and snuggle into the warmth I feel. When I feel someone run their hand through my hair I open my eyes. I wake up to see Mark staring at me. I look down and realize we are both in a bed and I am lying with my head on his chest. I sit up and realize we have already arrived at the hotel. " How the hell did I end up here?" I smile the twinkle of amusement in Mark's eyes. " Well darlin, once we got here I tried to wake you up but you weren't going to budge. I debated on whether I should leave you in the car but I just didn't have the heart. So while Glenn checked us in I carried you into the lobby. We're in your room right now. Glenn is in our room; he was so beat he went right to bed. I told him I would stay with you till you woke up so you wouldn't freak out and now that you have been informed I can go to bed."  
  
Mark gets up out of the bed and leans down to kiss me. I arch my mouth up to his but instead he kisses me on the forehead. When I open my eyes I start to blush when I realize what I just did. Mark runs his finger down the side of my cheek. " Now baby I thought we decided to work on being friends right now and if I were to kiss you right now the way I want to kiss you it would be anything but friendly. Now go get ready for bed and I will see you in the morning." Once Mark approaches the door he stops walking and just keeps his hand on the doorknob. He doesn't even turn around to face me. " Um before I leave I just wanted to say something. When we go to Texas for Shawn's party I was wondering if you wanted to stay at my house with me. You don't have to answer me right now you can sleep on it. Goodnight Chloe." With that said he opens the door and walks out, never looking back at me.  
  
Review as always. 


	15. It's Just A Crush part 15

Title: It's Just A Crush  
  
The next morning I roll over and slam my hand down on the alarm clock. I had stayed up half the night thinking about Mark's offer. I always loved staying at his house when I was younger but I know if I were to stay there this time a lot of things could happen between us. I get up out of bed and go to take a shower. Once I'm changed I call my uncle's cell phone to find out what room he is in. He answers it and tells me he is in the gym but I should go wake Mark up. Once he gives me the room number I grab my room key and set out down the hallway.  
  
When I finally find their room I knock. A few minutes go by and no one answers. Mark has always been a pretty heavy sleeper. I start banging on the door. I jump when I hear a thump in the room then some pretty heavy cursing. Mark swings the door open and glares at me. " I should of known it was you. Is the hotel on fire or something?" I'm so distracted by him standing there in only a pair of boxer shorts I can only nod no. Mark realizes I'm not paying attention and follows the direction of my eyes. " Well little miss Chloe are you checking me out?" I snap out of my little daydream and stare at him. " Someone has a pretty big ego. And for your information I was not checking you out. My uncle told me to come wake you up for breakfast and now that I've done that I can leave." I turn to walk away but Mark grabs my upper arm gently and pulls me into the room.  
  
" Go relax on the bed while I go shower. Then we can walk down to breakfast together." I out onto the balcony instead and watch the people walking around. I guess I was so into my people watching I didn't realize Mark had gotten out of the shower until he comes out on the balcony behind me and slips his arms around my waist. " So what's so fascinating down there huh?" I turn around in his arms and stare up at him. The first thought that comes to my mind is to ask him to take me to bed but instead I tell him we should go down to breakfast. I'm such a chicken. We walk back into the room and Mark goes to grab his wallet. " Um Chloe I was just wondering if you had given any thought to what I asked you last night?" Is he kidding me? I was up almost the whole night thinking about it.  
  
" Yeah I've given it some thought but before I answer your question I have one for you. What's the reason you want me to stay with you?" I do a double take when I realize Mark is blushing. Oh to have a camera right now. " Well I could bullshit you and say it's because I want to make sure your safe but I have a feeling you wouldn't believe that. So the truth is I want you in my house with me so I can be close to you. I don't know how long you plan on visiting your uncle and I want to spend as much time with you as I can. It makes me feel pretty good inside thinking about waking up over the next few days and knowing you are close by. Granted I would rather you be sharing my bed with me but we're still working on that whole friends thing." My mouth just hangs open as I take in everything he just said.  
  
" Well if that's the reason you want me to stay with you then I'm sorry to say." I notice the look of disappoint go across Mark's face. " I'm sorry to say you're going to be stuck with me for the next few days." I start to laugh when Mark's whole attitude starts to perk up at my answer. " I wasn't really worried, no one says no to the big dog." I follow him out the door, laughing.  
  
After breakfast with my uncle, we all head to the arena. Tonight is a house show so things backstage aren't as chaotic. I tell the guys I will see them later and go look for Stephanie. I find her in the cafeteria working on some paperwork and sit down next to her. " You look pretty busy boss lady. Can you spare a few minutes for a friend or will the whole McMahon Empire crumble?" Steph throws a balled up napkin at me. " Now I can see the family resemblance between you and Glenn. You're both smart-asses." I throw the napkin back at her. " Well I had some news to tell you about Mark asking me to stay with him at his house but since my company isn't wanted I will just go talk to someone else." As I get up to walk past her Stephanie reaches out and grabs my arm and drags me back to my seat. " Want to run that by me one more time? I could have sworn I heard you say Mark asked you to stay with him."  
  
I proceed to tell her everything that happened and that I agreed to stay with Mark. "So does that mean by the time everyone returns to work on Saturday night you may no longer be pure as the driven snow?" I flip her the finger. " Just for that if anything does happen you will be the last one to find out. Besides I don't think Mark invited me to stay with him for a booty call." I look up when I hear someone laughing. " Of course Mark wouldn't ask you for a booty call. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if Mark makes you sleep out on the porch with his dogs." I get up and stare Rena in the eye. " Rena I've about had enough of your shit. It stops now. If you want a piece of me so bad lets take this down to the ring, right now. Are you up for it or are you too scared?"  
  
Review as always. 


	16. It's Just A Crush part 16

Title: It's Just A Crush  
  
Rena's mouth drops open in shock. " You're not a trained wrestler, I would totally destroy you in that ring." I look back at Stephanie. " Steph if you want I will sign some kind of waiver, hell I will even offer to hand over my first born just for a piece of Rena." Stephanie sits there for a minute thinking it over. " Well we do have a couple of hours until the show starts. If you are both willing to sign something then I think a match can be arranged. I will go have something drawn up. Rena go change and Chloe come with me, I will find something for you to wear." Rena gives me a hateful glare before she walks away.  
  
Stephanie grabs my arm and drags me all the way down to her office. " Do you have any idea what you're getting into? Granted Rena isn't much of a wrestler but she has been trained." Steph just stares at me while I laugh. " Steph, have you forgotten who my uncle is? Remember when I was younger I was always begging the guys to teach me some moves. Trust me I can handle Rena. The question is what are you going to do when you end up one diva short?" Stephanie just shakes her head at me. She tells me she is going to have the contracts drawn up and then she is going to get some clothes for me to wear.  
  
A short time later there is a knock at the door and Trish pops her head in. " Hi Chloe, Stephanie told me you needed some clothes. We're about the same size." She hands me a pair of shorts and a tank top. " Thanks Trish I appreciate it." She sits on the desk and swings her legs back and forth. " On behalf of pretty much the entire women's locker room I want to wish you luck. We all hate Rena and because she kisses Vince's ass we can never get a piece of her. Thankfully he isn't here and Stephanie is in charge. Well I will leave you to get changed. I will see you down at ringside." I wave to her as she leaves. I change into her clothes and try to pull the shorts down to at least cover most of my ass but it isn't working, ah the hell with it. Stephanie comes back in and tells me it's all set up. I just have to sign on the dotted line. I tease her and ask if she wants me to sign in blood.  
  
Once all of the legal shit is taken care of I walk with Stephanie down to ringside. Rena is already in the ring talking to some of the guys. Apparently word has spread pretty fast and we have quite a crowd. I see most of the diva's sitting in the front row and they wave to me as I walk past them. I climb into the ring and face Rena. When I feel a tug at my ankle I look down and see Kevin. " Is there something I can do for you Mr. Nash?" Oh boy he's giving me that no bullshit look. " Chloe what the hell are you doing? Glenn is going to have a baby when he finds out about this." I stick my head through the ropes to talk to him. " My uncle isn't here Kevin. Him and Mark had to go do a signing. How much of an idiot do you take me for? Now be a good boy and go sit in my cheering section."  
  
I look up when I hear my name being called and I see Hunter, Shawn, and Steve walking down the ramp. " Young lady, get your ass out of that ring right now." I look at Shawn in shock. " Shawn you have got to be kidding me? I already signed a contract so deal with it." Steve motions for me to lean closer to him. " Hell sweetheart I already have the beers on ice in the cooler to celebrate when you win. Just watch out for Rena because she will pull out all of the stops." Steve gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and goes to sit down next to Kevin and Shawn. Hunter is still standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. " I'm assuming you have something to say too?" He just shakes his head and walks away to join the guys.  
  
Stephanie gets into the ring and announces it will be a regular match. Jackie is going to be the referee. I throw a quick glance at Jackie and she winks at me. Stephanie climbs out of the ring and goes to ring the bell. Rena comes charging at me and I quickly duck out of the way. She bounces off of the ropes and I clothesline her. She falls down to the mat holding her throat. I use this to my advantage and jump on top of her. I grab her by her hair and pound her head into the mat. She digs her nails into my arms and I hiss out in pain. I let go of her to pull her hands away from me. She reaches back and slaps me across the face. There wasn't much force behind it but the shock of it leaves me stunned for a minute. We both get up and circle each other. Rena tries to kick me but I grab her leg and swing her around and throw her into the corner. I run at her and throw my knee into her chest.  
  
Rena rolls out of the ring but I rush after her and throw her ass right back in. Rena manages to whip me into the corner. The air rushes out of my lungs. She starts to deliver some chops to my chest and as I glance down I realize how red I am already turning. I put my hand on her face and shove her back. She falls to the mat stunned and I climb the ropes. I remember when my uncle taught me this when I was younger. Granted he was always holding on to me. Well here goes nothing. I jump and deliver a pretty good moonsault on top of Rena. Jackie runs over and does a quick three count. She holds my arm up as the winner. Rena rolls out of the ring in pain and falls to the floor. I pose in the ring for my adoring public. I look up and see my uncle and Mark stalking down the ramp. Oh shit I'm in trouble. I see Mark start to run towards the ring and he tells me to look out. When I turn around all I see is Rena swinging a chair at me and then I just see darkness.  
  
Review as always. 


	17. It's Just A Crush part 17

Title: It's Just A Crush  
  
When I open my eyes I quickly shut them, the light was just way too damn bright. I groan and try to roll over on my side but a hand stops me. " Chloe baby, don't move. The doctor is going to check you out." I crack my eyes open a bit and see my uncle standing over me. " I'm sorry do I know you?" He gets this scared look on his face. " I'm just kidding, calm your nerves Uncle Glenn. Now help me sit up." As my vision clears up a bit I see Mark sitting in a chair by the table I'm on and Stephanie is pacing back and forth. " Steph can you please stop moving around so much. If you keep it up I am going to puke." She quickly stops what she is doing and rushes over to my side. " You had us really worried. You've been unconscious for about 10 minutes." The doctor comes over to me and tells everyone they need to leave while he examines me.  
  
The doctor tells me I had to have 6 stitches to close the wound on my head. He shines a light in my eyes and tells me he thinks I have a slight concussion and that I should go to the hospital to have it checked out. With that said he opens the door and everyone comes back in. " Well there's no need for all of you to have those looks on your faces. The doc thinks I have a concussion. And I hear I have some pretty stitches on my forehead. If that doesn't attract guys then I don't know what will." I jump when Mark starts to yell. " Do you think this is funny? You had no right being in that ring; do you have rocks for brains? Part of me almost wants to say you deserved that hit to the head, maybe you have learned your lesson and you won't ever step foot into the ring ever again." My uncle walks over to Mark and puts his hand on his shoulder.  
  
" Mark I know Chloe realizes she put herself in danger but Rena acted totally unprofessional. Right now we should focus on taking Chloe to the hospital. She doesn't need to hear a lecture. Even though she will be hearing one from me later on." With that said he turns to give me a stern glare. My uncle walks over to me and helps me off the table. My knees give out and a wave of dizziness washes over me. Mark rushes to my side but I step closer to my uncle. I can't help but be hurt that the first words out of his mouth are to yell at me instead of asking me if I'm ok. My uncle helps me to the car and Stephanie tells him she will take me. He starts to argue with her but she tells him he's been advertised for tonight's house show. He leans down into the car and gives me a kiss on the forehead. " Ok pumpkin I am going to leave you in Stephanie's capable hands. Once Stephanie knows what's going on she will call me and when I'm done tonight I will come be with you ok?" I nod weakly at him because now that I'm awake I can feel all of the pain. As my uncle shuts the door I look over his shoulder and see Mark staring there. I can't read the expression on his face.  
  
Stephanie starts the car and we pull out of the parking lot. " So Steph am I a light or heavy bleeder?" She snorts out a laugh before she can help herself. " Well to be honest I think you're kind of in the middle. It was total mayhem after Rena hit you. And before you ask she has already be suspended for two weeks. Plus I think she may have finally fallen out of my father's good graces. He has always been fond of you and once I explained everything to him on the phone he flipped out. Anyway as I was saying once you hit the mat Mark flew into the ring and was hovering around you. Your uncle pushed him out of the way and Mark looked like he was about to kill Rena. Just between you and me if he hit her I would of said I didn't see a damn thing. Steve grabbed Rena and started yelling at her. The girls tried to attack her but Shawn, Kevin and Hunter stopped them. Everyone else was just stunned. You're uncle was shaking because he was worried you weren't coming to and I hate to admit it but I was crying like a big baby. It's different when the guys get hit because they have been trained and the person hitting them is usually looking out for their safety. Mark carried you backstage and brought you to the trainers office."  
  
" Oh I'm sure Mark was just so concerned about my safety, that's why when I finally open my eyes he yells at me." Stephanie starts to say something to me but she stops to tell me we're at the hospital. Before I know it I am whisked away for lots of poking and prodding and sent to have a few tests. The final outcome is I have a mild concussion and I am told I just have to stay for a few hours then I can leave. Stephanie was in the waiting room and I had asked a nurse to go get her for me. I tried to relax in my hospital bed but my head was still pounding. I was hoping the pain medication that the doctor had just given me would kick in soon. When I hear a knock at the door I tell Stephanie to come in. Imagine my surprise when a seven-foot tattooed giant walks in instead.  
  
Review as always. 


	18. It's Just A Crush part 18

Title: It's Just A Crush  
  
I glare at Mark then turn my head away. " Shouldn't you be at the house show? Well let me guess, you've come to yell at me some more. Wait I have a better idea, why don't you take my pillow, put it over my face and get rid of me for good. Or you could always take that bedpan over there and hit me in the head. It was pretty funny when Steve did it to Vince." Mark walks over to my bed. " Damn it Chloe stop, I didn't come here to yell at you. I asked to have my match pushed to the beginning of the card so I could leave and come check on you." I fold my arms across my chest. " Well now that you've seen I'm still breathing you can leave. You're good deed for the day is done." Mark looks at me one more time and walks out of the door. Two minutes later Stephanie comes bursting through the door.  
  
" What did you say to him? He came into the waiting room looking like he lost his best friend?" I stare at her in shock. " What did I say to him? Were you not there when he was yelling at me after I just regained consciousness? Everything I said to him he deserved." Stephanie pulls one of the chairs over to my bed and sits down. She starts speaking so quietly I can barely hear her. " He was crying Chloe. As long as I've known Mark I've never see him cry, not even when things with Rebecca ended. When we got you into the trainer's office I sent Glenn to go find someone. Since the show hadn't started yet no one was around. Mark just kept saying your name and trying to get you to wake up. When he looked down on his hands he saw he had your blood on him. He started freaking out when you wouldn't wake up. That's when he cried. He wasn't hysterical crying but tears were sliding down his face Chloe. He kept asking me to help him get you to wake up because he couldn't lose you. I don't know exactly what the hell is going on between the two of you but its obvious to me Mark cares more for you then he has been letting on. He managed to get himself together before everyone came back into the room but I saw how he was and it's not something I will ever forget."  
  
I start wiping the tears away from my face. I can't believe Mark was so upset. Part of me thought he wasn't even capable of crying. " If he was so upset then how come when I woke up he flipped?" Stephanie shakes her head. " Sometimes I think you are more dense then he is. Chloe the man was worried sick about you. I am willing to bet he isn't used to showing his emotions like he did and when you woke up he went with the emotion he knows best, anger. I bet inside all he wanted to do was gather you close and never let go but instead he decided to yell. I'm sure Mark won't appreciate me telling you what happened when you were out of it; but, once I saw him walk back into the waiting room looking so sad, I decided to take matters into my own hands." Before I can say anything else to her my uncle comes walking in.  
  
" Hey sweetie, how are you feeling? I just saw Mark in the waiting room and he said you seemed ok. I've just spoken to the doctor and he said I could take you back to the hotel. Stephanie do you think you can help her get dressed?" Stephanie nods her head and my uncle steps out of the room. " Come on lets get you ready to go." 10 minutes later I am fully dressed and eager to get out of the damn hospital. My uncle comes back in and told me all of the paperwork has been taken care of so we can leave. Stephanie wheels me down to the car. She tells me she is going to head back to the arena to make sure everything is going ok with the house show. She will come by to check on me later on. My uncle makes sure I am ok in the backseat then gets into the drivers seat. Mark opens the door to the passenger side and slides in. My uncle starts driving. " Mark you could of waited for me to be done instead of taking a cab here. There was no need to rush, Stephanie had called us to let us know Chloe was all right." When Mark doesn't answer him I turn to stare out the window.  
  
Once we get to the hotel my uncle helps me up to my room. I go into the bathroom and manage to change into one of his t-shirts I like to wear. When I walk out I find him and Mark talking. " Chloe, Mark is going to get your pain medication prescription filled then he is going to get some food for all of us. I am going to stay with you because you aren't allowed to sleep for a few hours ok?" I go over to my bed and climb in. I cough to clear my throat before I speak. " Actually Uncle Glenn, do you think you could go do that stuff? I kind of want to speak to Mark alone." My uncle looks back and forth between Mark and me before he agrees. Mark has a surprised look on his face before he quickly covers it up. My uncle gives me a kiss on the forehead and says he will be back as fast as he can. Once he leaves Mark stands over me and looks down on me. " You wanted to talk, so talk."  
  
Review as always. 


	19. It's Just A Crush part 19

Title: It's Just A Crush  
  
Now that I'm alone with him I can't seem to find the right words. I start to twirl my hair around my finger. Mark goes over to the desk and sits in the chair. " Um I guess what I wanted to say is that I'm sorry for the way I acted in the hospital. I was upset and I shouldn't have taken it all out on you. I hope you can forgive me but I also understand if you don't want me to stay with you when we go back to Texas." I take a deep sigh and look down at my hands.  
  
I jump when Mark's hands cover mine. I didn't even hear him get up. " Chloe, can you at least explain to me why you were upset? Was it because of what Rena did because she has already been suspended?" Great how do I explain to him the reason I was upset was because he wasn't fawning all over me, even though I came to find out he was except I wasn't awake to enjoy it. " Well you see um, the reason I was upset was.. Um ok I was upset because when I woke up you yelled at me. I thought you would at least ask me if I was ok but it's all right now, it's not a big deal." Mark puts his finger under my chin and tilts my face up to look at him. He tilts his head to the side, kind of like what my uncle does, then closes his eyes and sighs. " So Stephanie told you what happened right?" God am I that obvious with my thoughts and feelings? Before I open my mouth to answer him Mark starts talking. " Don't bother trying to lie I can see the truth in your eyes. I've told you that your eyes way just way too damn expressive. How do you think I always knew when you were lying to me when you were younger?"  
  
" Ok I admit Stephanie told me what happened but if it makes you feel any better she yelled at me for the way I treated you. I guess you have at least one fan around here." Mark starts to lean towards me. " So are you saying I only have one fan?" I lean forward to kiss him but he pulls back. " Nope sorry I don't kiss people that don't like me. Besides we're supposed to be just friends remember?" I let out a frustrated growl. " I'm in bed injured might I add and I can't even have one damn kiss?" Mark starts laughing at me. " It's not funny, you're the one that made this decision to be just friends." Mark sits on the bed next to me and starts to lean down. " Well I guess we can make an exception just this one time." Right before he can kiss me my uncle walks back in. Mark leans away smirking at me. He smiles when he hears me mutter someone up there must really hate me.  
  
My uncle walks over and hands me a pain pill and a glass of water. " How are you feeling baby?" I look up at him with my best puppy eyes. " I'm ok, but I would feel even better if I had some chocolate." He smiles and goes back to the bags he got and comes back with a bag of chocolate peanut butter cups for me. " Will this do?" I barely manage a thank you as I reach for the bag and open it. I start to moan as the chocolate melts in my mouth. I open my eyes and see Mark staring at me pretty intensely so I wink at him. My uncle says we don't have any ice and says he will go get some. I look at Mark, hoping he will realize that it means we will be alone and judging by the look on his face he's caught on. Imagine my surprise when he turns around and tells my uncle he will go get the ice. That damn bastard. He waves to me as he walks out of the room.  
  
My uncle sits down on the bed next to me. " Now that we're alone do you want to explain to me why the hell you were in a ring wrestling Rena?" Oh hell I knew this was going to come up sooner or later. " Well Uncle Glenn, to be honest with you I just couldn't take her bullshit anymore so I said let's settle it in the ring. I wish you had been there to see me kick her ass. It was great. I'm sorry the only part you got to see was me being knocked silly with a steel chair. I hope I didn't worry you too much." My uncle puts his arm around my shoulder and pulls me to him. " I admit I was pretty worried but it's not like you've never worried me before. Do I have to remind you about that time you somehow convinced Kevin to show you how to drive?" I smile at the memory. " So Kevin taught me how to drive, I still don't know what the big deal is."  
  
" Chloe you were only twelve years old at the time. Last time I checked that was pretty illegal. Thankfully Kevin had the sense to show you how to drive in the arena parking lot and not out in the street." I punch my uncle in the arm. " Come on Uncle Glenn you have to admit it was pretty funny when I started chasing Shawn around. He really thought I was going to run him over." My uncle starts to crack up. " Yeah that was pretty damn funny." Well I've successfully distracted him from yelling at me. I'm better then I thought. I guess I am just that damn good. Speaking of the Game I wonder how come he hasn't come to see me yet? " Hey Uncle Glenn how come the other guys haven't come to see me? I would of thought they would have at least stopped by to see me." Before he can answer me Mark comes walking back into the room. " I've found these four outside in the hallway. Since they followed me back does that mean I get to keep them?"  
  
Steve, Shawn, Kevin, and Hunter come strolling in. " I don't Mark they look like a raggedy bunch couldn't you have come home with something better?" Kevin puts his hands on his hips. " Listen here little lady I'm still mad about you being in that ring. Keep it up and I won't give you the surprise I got for you." I start to pout and Kevin shakes his head laughing. He throws a bag at me and I look inside. I shut the bag and look back up at him. " You gave me one of your shirts. Gee how thoughtful it's not like I couldn't just get one of my own." Everyone starts laughing at Kevin. " Hey it was last minute, I didn't want to come empty handed. What the hell did you guys bring her?"  
  
Steve sits down on the couch and puts his feet up on the coffee table. " Well me and Chloe have a date to drink some beers once she's off the pain meds. I told her that I knew she would win." Shawn grabs one of the chairs from the little table and straddles it. " Well me not putting Chloe over my knee and spanking her for wrestling is my gift. So hope you enjoy your freedom sweetheart." I look over at Hunter. I wonder what his gift is going to be? " Well my gift to Chloe is to show her how to take a chair shot to the head so she doesn't have to scare the shit out of the rest of us next time." My uncle looks at him then at me. " There won't be a next time right Chloe?" Great all eyes are on me. " I can honestly say I won't challenge someone else to a match." They all seem to look satisfied. I never said if someone were to challenge me that I wouldn't accept. Damn I'm good.  
  
Review as always. 


	20. It's Just A Crush part 20

Title: It's Just A Crush  
  
The guys are there for about an hour and that's when I start to yawn. " Ok boys Chloe needs her rest so that means you have to leave now. But don't worry you will see her tomorrow. Remember we're all heading to Texas for a few days of enjoyment. Now get the hell out." The guys glare at my uncle before laughing at him. " Ok mother hen we'll leave. We don't want to ruffle any of your feathers." I laugh when my uncle threatens to shove his foot up Kevin's ass. The guys come over and all give me a kiss good-bye. I notice Mark pays close attention when Hunter kisses me good-bye. Once their gone I realize Mark stayed behind. " Am I allowed to sleep now?" My uncle says just to be sure he is going to go call the doctor. He says he left the number in his room because he stopped there on the way back before. He says he will be right back.  
  
Once he leaves I roll over on my side and try to find a position that doesn't make my head pound. Over the last hour the pain has gotten really bad but I didn't want to let the guys know that, they tend to worry about me a little too much. " So now that Glenn's gone are you going to start pestering me for a kiss?" I don't even bother to roll over to speak to Mark the pain is really bad. " Chloe are you going to lie there sulking?" When I still don't answer Mark walks over to the other side of the bed and leans down so he can see my face. When he sees the tears he becomes concerned. " Baby I'm sorry I was just kidding around with you." I sniffle before I answer him. " It's not you Mark, my head is just hurting me a lot and I can't take a pain pill for another two hours. I didn't want anyone to know it was hurting me but it's really bad now."  
  
Mark stands up and run's his hand through his short hair. " Darlin what can I do to make it better for you?" I don't want to sound like a child but I end up asking him anyway. " Well when I used to get bad headaches my mom would rub my head, it usually calmed me. Will you rub my head for me?" I must of made a pretty pathetic sight because Mark sits down in the chair and takes off his boots then comes over to me on the bed. I move over so he has room to get in. I lay on my back and Mark stays at my side and leans over to rub my head. I whimper because it makes some of the tension go away. " Am I hurting you baby?" I open my eyes and stare at Mark. " No you aren't hurting me at all." Mark keeps rubbing my head for me for a few minutes but when he stops I open my eyes. " What's wrong?" Mark has this look on his face that I can't describe. " I know I said we should be just friends but right now I just can't help myself."  
  
Before I can ask him what he means Mark is leaning down and gives me a gentle kiss on the lips. When he pulls back I lean up for him to do it again. He leans back down and this time the kiss is more passionate. I reach up and put my hands around his neck to keep him closer. Just as I start to really get into it Mark reaches behind his neck and removes my hands. He rests his forehead against me. " As good as that felt, we shouldn't be doing this right now, you're in pain and on medicine and I refuse to take advantage of the situation. Besides the fact Glenn could walk back in here any minute." I nod at him because after that kiss it's all I am able to do. Mark pulls me to him and cuddles with me for a minute. When I finally regain my ability to speak I look back at him. " I think I've discovered a new way to cure my headaches. Am I allowed to call you whenever I have one?" Mark starts to laugh at me. " Honey I better be the only one you call."  
  
A few minutes later my uncle walks back in. "Sorry I took so long but Stephanie called the room and wanted to know how you were. She's stuck in a meeting with the creative team and she didn't want to call here in case you were sleeping. Speaking of sleeping the doctor said you are allowed to sleep now but we have to wake you up in a few hours. Which would be about three in the morning." I notice he doesn't even mention anything about walking in to find Mark holding me on the bed. " I am going to stay with you so I can wake you up later on. Luckily they gave you a room with an extra bed."  
  
" Um Uncle Glenn not to hurt you're feelings or anything but I would rather sleep alone. I really need some rest and you tend to snore a little loud and I can't sleep. I can just set the alarm clock to wake myself up at three." Mark gets up and laughs at the expression on my uncle's face. " Glenn I hate to break it to you buddy but she's has a point. You snore so loud its like a fog horn blowing all through the night."  
  
" Well Chloe once you fall asleep I have a feeling an alarm clock won't be able to wake you up so I'm sorry sweetheart but you're stuck with the fog horn all night. Besides you may be so out of it you won't even hear me snoring. Which I might add I don't believe I do." Mark clamps his hand on my uncle's shoulder. " Trust me Glenn you do and don't worry about Chloe I will stay with her tonight. It's not a big deal besides I could use a night away from your snoring too." I laugh when my uncle elbows Mark in the ribs. " Ha ha, the two of you deserve each other. I know where I'm not wanted." He walks over to me and gives me a kiss goodnight. " I will see you in the morning sweetheart. If you need me call." Mark tells me he is going back to his room to get his stuff. He is going to take a key with him so I don't have to get up. The last thing I remember hearing before I fall asleep is Mark and my uncle leaving the room.  
  
Review as always. 


	21. It's Just A Crush part 21

Title: It's Just A Crush  
  
When I feel someone start to shake me I swing out my arm trying to get them to stop. " Chloe stop trying to hit me, it's three I have to wake you up." I open my eyes and see Mark hovering over me. " I'm sorry did I hurt you?" He smiles down at me. " Do you think a little thing like you could hurt a big guy like me?" I sit up in the bed and stare at him. " Just wait till I'm feeling better, your ass will be mine." I look around and notice the bed next to me hasn't been slept in. " Mark have you been to sleep at all?" He nods at me. " Well if you've been to sleep how come your bed doesn't look slept in?"  
  
Mark pulls the covers back from me and slides in next to me. " Maybe that's because I've been sleeping in this bed the whole night." He leans over and shuts the light. " Well now that I've woken you up we can both try to get some sleep." My head is hurting pretty bad so now that I'm awake I want to take a pain pill. Judging by the noises coming from Mark I think he is already asleep. I manage to get myself to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. When I flip on the light I let out a scream. Mark comes running into the bathroom. " Chloe what's wrong?" I turn around and point to my forehead. " Can you believe these stitches? Their hideous." Mark puts his hand on his chest. " I wake up to you screaming and it's because of some stitches. I almost had a damn heart attack over nothing." I put my hands on my hips. " Over nothing? I am going to have a scar now all because of that bitch Rena. I'm sorry if you don't think its nothing but I do." I take a pill and take a sip of water. I walk past Mark and go back to bed.  
  
A few minutes later I feel the bed dip as he gets in. Mark leans over and pulls me against him. " I'm sorry baby but when I heard you scream I thought you were hurt and I don't think I could handle seeing you hurt anymore. I didn't realize that having a scar would bother you. When you were younger and always running around the arenas you always turned up with bruises. I don't know how you managed to never break a bone. You were such a tomboy." I lie there for a minute taking in everything he has said. " Did you like me more back then or do you like me more now?" I feel Mark's hand settle on my stomach and I put my hand over his. " Well when you were younger I thought you were a cute little thing and very mature for your age. You always found ways to make us all laugh especially when we were dead tired. As for now you're grown up and I look at you more now as an adult and not my little tomboy but I still like you just the same. Granted some of the feelings I have towards you I never had towards the little Chloe. That about answer your question?" I mumble a sleepy yes as I start to drift off again.  
  
The next morning I wake up to Mark planting kisses all over my face. " For someone that said friends don't kiss you're doing an awful lot of kissing." He leans back and looks at me. " Well if you don't like it I can always stop." As he tries to get out of bed I reach over and grab him. " Oh I never said I didn't like it." I lean up and kiss him. Mark wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer. We pull apart a few minutes later. " Ok I better get out of this bed or we are going to miss our flight." I laugh at him as he gets up to take a shower.  
  
Later on when we are both ready we go meet my uncle at his room. " Morning Uncle Glenn." He pulls me into a hug; I swear when the man hugs me I think I disappear in his arms. " How are you feeling pumpkin?" I tell him I have had betters days but that I can't wait to get to Texas. " Well I called your doctor again this morning. I wanted to make sure it was ok you flew today and he said it was all right because it's a short flight." We grab all of our stuff and head to the airport. Once we get down to the gate I see a lot of the guys standing around. Shawn comes over and gives me a hug. " How are you feeling baby?" I tell him I'm still breathing so that has to be a plus. As I look around I realize how many people are there. " Shawn are all of these people going to come to your house for the party?" When he nods his head at me I start laughing. " Well I will be praying for you. And don't even dare ask me to help you clean up."  
  
When our flight is announced I go over to Mark for my ticket. As we step onto the plane the stewardess asks to see it. When she shows me my seat I tell her it must be a mistake, I shouldn't have a first class seat. " Nope you have the right seat darlin, I booked it myself." I turn around to see Mark standing over me. My mouth must of dropped open in shock. He gives me a little shove so I go sit down. Mark takes the seat next to me and my uncle is in a row behind us next to Shawn. " Mark I shouldn't be up here, you know that." Mark leans over so no one can hear us. " First off this isn't a flight to go to work and secondly I have to be honest with you even if it was I wouldn't be letting you out of my sight." I quickly lean over and give him a kiss. Mark smiles at me and leans back in his seat.  
  
About an hour into our flight Mark taps me on the shoulder and points towards Kevin who is fast asleep. " Do you think we should mess with him a little bit?" I nod at him and tell him to let me out of our row. I walk to the front of the plane and ask one of the stewardesses if I could have some rubber bands. I walk back towards Kevin and proceed to put about six ponytails in his hair. One is on top of his head kind of like Pebbles Flintstone. The rest I spread out all over. When I walk back to my seat Mark is trying to stop laughing. " You do realize when he wakes up and sees what you've done that you're in big trouble right?" I start batting my eyes at Mark. " Do you think he would ever harm a hair on my head? He loves me too much."  
  
Once our flight lands everyone waits for Kevin to wake up. So far he hasn't realized a damn thing. When we get off the plane Kevin tells me he thinks the stewardesses had crushes on him because they couldn't take their eyes off of him. I try to cover my laugh with a cough. As we walk through the airport people keep staring at Kevin. We collect our luggage and go to rent some cars. Mark told me I could ride with him. When Kevin goes up to the desk the clerk keeps giving him strange looks. The rest of us are laughing our asses. When the clerk asks for Kevin's credit card he hands it over and as he does looks in the mirror behind the clerk. He screams and turns around to stare at all of us. That's when we all lose it and laugh till we have tears streaming down our faces. Kevin says he will find out who did this and when he does they will pay.  
  
When we walk out to our car my uncle tells us he is going to stay with Shawn. He pulls me over to the side to talk to me. " I'm staying with Shawn to give you and Mark some privacy. I want you to take the next few days to figure out what's going on between the two of you. I don't know if it matters or not but you do have my blessing. Get that shocked look off of your face. Mark is my best friend and you're my niece, I love you both and if you guys can find happiness together then that's great. If he makes you cry then I just have to kill him. Now go enjoy yourself but I'm telling you now I don't want all of the details later on, I don't think my heart can take it." He gives me a kiss on the cheek and I run off with Mark.  
  
When we pull up in front of the gate to get in, Mark leans out of the car and punches in the code. I am practically bouncing up and down in my seat because I am so excited. When we get to the house I jump out of the car as soon as Mark pulls to a stop. The dogs jump off of the porch and coming running over to me. I lean down to pet them. " Sure run to the pretty girl and forget about your master. Traitors." I look up at Mark and smile. He takes my hand and we go into the house. When I hear a voice shout out I take off towards the kitchen. I skid to a stop in the doorway. " Hi Betty."  
  
Betty is the one that takes care of Mark's place while he is away. When I used to come visit when I was younger she treated me like a daughter. " Do my eyes deceive me or has my little baby girl gone and grown up?" I run over to her and we hug. Betty pulls away and stares at me. " I can't believe how much you've grown up. I've missed you so much. I am so glad you've come back. Mark said he was bringing home a surprise for me." We sit down for a few minutes and talk. When Mark walks into the kitchen Betty gets up and says she is going to go home since Mark is here. She winks at me and tells me that she thinks we may want to be alone. When I was younger I used to tell her I had a huge crush on Mark. I make her promise to come back before we leave so we can spend some time together. She kisses both of us good-bye and leaves.  
  
Mark takes my hand and pulls me upstairs. " While the two of you were yapping I took your bag up to your room. I put you in the room you used to stay in when you came to visit." When we walk in I look around and realize it still looks the same. The walls are a pretty shade of green. My two favorite parts of the room are the four-poster bed and private balcony. I used to spend hours out on it daydreaming about Mark. But as I look around I realize I don't want to stay here. " Um Mark I love this room and all but there's another room I want to stay in more." Mark stares at me for a second then follows me out of the room. I walk down to the end of the hallway and go into the room. I hop on the bed and look at Mark. " I want to stay in here." Mark looks at me for a second. " Chloe this is my room." I nod at him shyly. " I know and that's why I want to stay in here." When I watch Mark gulp I can't help but think this is going to be a fun few days.  
  
Review as always. 


	22. It's Just A Crush part 22

Title: It's Just A Crush  
  
" Baby are you sure about this? I didn't ask you to stay with me so I could take advantage of you." I get up and walk over to him. I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him. " You can't take advantage of someone that is a willing participant. But if you want to sleep by yourself for the next few days I understand. We wouldn't want your virtue to be in any danger." I feel the laughter vibrate through Mark. " All right darlin you can sleep in here with me. You can protect me at night because I'm afraid of the dark." I pull back from him laughing. " So the Lord of Darkness is afraid of the dark huh?" Mark picks me up and carries me over to the bed. " Ok so maybe I'm not afraid of the dark but I still want you with me. Shawn invited some of us over for dinner tonight but we have a few hours before we have to leave. What do you suggest we do?"  
  
I lean up using my elbows and stare at him. " Hmm I don't know, what are you in the mood to do?" Mark crawls on top of me. " Well I was thinking we could make out for awhile. Are you up for it?" I giggle and arch my body up to his. " The question is are you up for it? Wait I think you are." Mark calls me a smart-ass as he lowers his mouth to mine.  
  
A short time later we both emerge from the bedroom, slightly disheveled. I tell Mark I am going to go shower in the other room so he can use his room, besides we left my stuff in the room earlier. I take a shower and pull out a pair of black hip huggers and a purple tank top with a black dragon on the front. I dry my hair and brush it out. As I'm sitting on the bed pulling on my black boots Mark comes walking in. " Hey there handsome." Mark has on a dark green t-shirt that matches his eyes and fits him like a second skin and a pair of black jeans. " Well hello there beautiful, lets forget Shawn's tonight and stay in instead." I get up and tell him I didn't get all gussied up just to stay in. Mark starts to pout and I tell him I think it's very unattractive when a seven-foot man pouts. He quickly turns into the American Bad Ass and chases me down the stairs, out to the car.  
  
When we get to Shawn's I ring the doorbell and Kevin opens the door. " Hey Kevin what's up?" Kevin looks both of us over. " Well Chloe I need a favor from you. I think whoever pulled that stunt on the plane is going to be here tonight and I want you to help me find out who it is. So keep your ears open ok?" I nod at him and tell him I'm on the case. I want to tell Kevin so badly that the guilty culprit is less then a foot away from him right now. We walk inside and I see Steve and my uncle in the living room watching TV, I tell Mark to go sit with them. I go into the kitchen to get something to drink and see Shawn and Hunter arguing.  
  
" What seems to be the problem boys?" They turn when they hear me. " Oh thank god you're here Chloe. You're a girl." I look at Shawn like he has lost his head. " Yes I am a girl, thanks for noticing, it must be that new lip gloss I'm using." Hunter starts to laugh. " Anyway the guys are hungry and I have to feed them. The thing is when I went out shopping before I only brought alcohol. I had planned to go out tomorrow to get the food for the barbeque but I completely forgot I invited everyone over for dinner. Women know how to cook things so can you please help me out?" I sigh and take pity on him. " Does anyone stock your house with food while you are away?" He nods at me. " Ok the two of you get out of this kitchen and I will see what I can do." Shawn kisses me gratefully and runs out. I go over to the cabinets and start opening them.  
  
An hour later I go inside to tell the guys dinner is ready. They all come running into the dining room. Shawn looks at me in fear. He knows if the guys aren't fed and happy they will make his life a living hell. Steve asks me what we're having. I walk back into the room and place the bowls on the table. " We're having pasta, meatballs and garlic bread and for desert pudding pie." Just as the food hits the table the guys are digging into it. Shawn drags me into the kitchen. " How the hell did you manage that?" I hop on the counter. " Well luckily I found some jars of sauce and a few bags of pasta. Then I looked into the freezer and found some chop meat that I defrosted in the microwave and you had bread so I looked for the ingredients for garlic bread. All you have to do to repay me is hand over your first born." Shawn picks me up and carries me back into the dining room. He drops me in my chair next to Mark. " I put some food on your plate for you darlin, we have to keep your strength up."  
  
Hunter looks at us and smirks. " Keep her strength up for what?" Mark glares at him. " She has a concussion dumb-ass, get your mind out of the gutter for a minute. Not everyone is a pervert like you." I cough so Mark looks at me. " I was kind of hoping you wanted me to keep my strength up for the reason Hunter is implying, if it's just because I got hit in the head then I'm not interested." Mark leans down to whisper in my ear. " Baby if you want to keep up with me then you are going to have to start eating a hell of a lot more then you do now." I blush and start eating my food.  
  
Later on we all go back into the living room to watch TV. Shawn tells us he has a surprise for what we are going to watch. " Did you get some porno Shawn?" Everyone starts throwing pillows at Kevin; he just shrugs his shoulders at us. Shawn puts the tape in the machine and a picture of a twelve year old little me comes up on the screen. I hide my face in Mark's shoulder. " Please tell me we aren't watching old movies you had taken when I used to come visit?" Shawn starts laughing and tells me to enjoy it. The guys are so into watching it themselves that when the doorbell rings I tell them I will get it.  
  
I run over to the door and pull it open. My mouth hangs open in shock. " Happy to see me." I quickly recover from my shock and my body is taken over by anger. " Rebecca what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Review as always. 


	23. It's Just A Crush part 23

Title: It's Just A Crush  
  
Rebecca brushes past me and walks into the house. " Well I had stopped by the liquor store on the way home and I'm friends with the owner. He mentioned to me that Shawn had stopped in. He mentioned a party so I figured I would just drop by to see how everyone was." I grab her arm and start pulling her towards the door. " Well consider me the bouncer and I'm throwing your ass out." She rips her arm out of my grasp and gets in my face. " Aww how cute you're still playing the part of Mark's loyal little guard dog. Honestly Chloe I would of thought you would have out grown that by now. Aren't there any little boys around your age you can have crushes on?" I get right back in her face. " I'm not a little girl anymore Rebecca so I refuse to let you speak to me like one. You fucked up and Mark left you so just deal with it. He's with me now so get the hell out before I remove you myself."  
  
" Is there a problem here?" I turn around and see Kevin standing there looking pretty pissed off. " I was coming to see what took you so long to answer the door Chloe but now I see why. Rebecca wish I could say it was nice to see you but I can't. I suggest you do as Chloe says and get out." Rebecca gets an outraged look on her face. " I am not leaving till I speak to Mark. I have some things I would like to talk over with him." I guess with all of the yelling going on the guys decided to come see what the commotion was. I wait for Mark to come stand near me so I can give Rebecca a satisfied look but instead he goes over to stand in front of her. " What are you doing here Rebecca?" She gets this little innocent look on her face that I used to hate when I was younger and I hate even more now. " Mark baby, do you think we could talk outside, alone?" She gives me a pointed glare. I fully expect Mark to tell her to go to hell. " All right let's go. Guys I will be back in a minute." He walks out the door with her and I watch them walk down towards her car.  
  
The guys go back into the living room and I still stand there just staring. " You ok pumpkin?" I jump and turn to look at my uncle. " It's happening all over again. She is going to take him away from me and there's nothing I can do about it. Look at her then look at me; of course he is going to go with her. We all know she puts out and all I've done is make out with Mark. Sorry I know you don't like hearing things like that Uncle Glenn. Go inside with the guys Uncle Glenn. I just want to be alone for a few minutes." He leans down to kiss my forehead then goes back inside. I look back outside and see Mark and Rebecca are standing close together and she is running her hand down his chest. I still have a spark of hope that Mark will push her away but instead he stands there looking like he is enjoying it. I feel the onset of tears coming and I run to the bathroom.  
  
I lock myself in there and cry. I must have been in there for a good ten minutes. When I look in the mirror I can see my face is all red and puffy. I splash some cold water on my face and open the door. When I get back to the living room I can see Mark is back and Rebecca is nowhere in sight. He glances up at me when I walk in and he looks pissed off. I actually shiver from the look he is giving me. Instead of going to sit next to him I go sit next to Shawn. When I sit down Shawn puts his arm around my shoulder and pulls me close to him. " You ok sweetie?" I know if I open my mouth I will cry again so instead I just nod at him.  
  
Half an hour later Mark says he is tired and wants to go back. I guess that's my cue to say I want to go to. " You can stay longer if you want Chloe, I am sure someone can give you a ride." Now he doesn't even want me around, well fine I won't go back with him. Steve says he will drop me off on the way home to his house. Mark leaves without even kissing me good-bye. I know the guys can sense the tension between us. Once Mark is gone I tell Shawn to break out the alcohol. For the next two hours I proceed to get drunk off my ass. By two in the morning Steve says it's time to go home. I moan and say I'm having way too much fun. I get up off the couch and fall right on my ass. " Well that was a fun ride, good thing I'm short I didn't have far to fall." I start laughing at my own joke. I can see the guys laughing at me but I'm just too drunk to care.  
  
I kiss the guys good-bye and Steve helps me out to his truck. He picks me up and puts me inside. He glances at me as he starts to drive down the road. " Chloe you know I love you but if you puke in my car I am going to be really pissed off." I tell him not to worry about it I will be fine. When we get to Mark's Steve stops the car in front of the house and turns off the engine. He turns in his seat to look at me. " Chloe nothing is going on with him and Rebecca. I see the way he looks at you and I can tell he has feelings for you, maybe feelings that even scare him. Just try to go easy on him ok?" I nod at him then hiccup that makes me start to laugh. Steve gets out of the truck and comes over to my side. He carries me up to the porch and rings the doorbell. Mark opens the door.  
  
" Special delivery for you deadman." He hands me over into Mark's arms. I hate the feelings of joy I feel when he holds me. Mark tells Steve goodnight and I wave good-bye. Before Mark can shut the door Steve asks him for his tip. Mark flips him off and shuts the face in his face. I laugh when I hear Steve through the door. " Well see if I ever deliver anything to you again jackass."  
  
Mark carries me upstairs to his room and drops me on the bed. I bounce when I hit the mattress. As I stare up at Mark I realize I want him, even though I'm hurt and mad I want him. I crawl over to him and pull his shirt out of his jeans, and then I try to unbuckle his pants. His hands come down to stop me. " Don't touch me." I jump back from the anger in his voice. " What did I do wrong?" He looks so mad that my lip starts to tremble; I am going to cry at any second. " Did you do did you not tell Rebecca we were together? If so I want you to explain to me where the hell you got the idea that we were?"  
  
Review as always. 


	24. It's Just A Crush part 24

Title: It's Just A Crush  
  
" I thought we were together. You sure as hell acted like it." Mark starts to pace around the room. " I'm sorry but have I introduced you to anyone as my girlfriend?" I get pissed off and kneel on the bed; my drunken haze is starting to fade very quickly. " Why in the hell would you introduce me to people as your girlfriend when the only people we see are our friends. I think they have figured things out on their own now." Mark comes over to stand in front of me. " My personal life is my business, what goes on between us is private. I've already been married and I'm not looking to do it again any time soon. So if you had any hopes of a fairy tale ending you're looking in the wrong place." I get off of the bed and poke Mark in the chest. " First off you're an asshole. I never even implied anything about marriage you dumbass." By now the tears are streaming down my face.  
  
" I'm in love with you damn it, there I said it. I thought maybe you had some feelings for me but all I've figured out is that you're an excellent actor. So I guess what you wanted all along was to sleep with me right? That would be quite a notch on your bedpost, taking your best friend's niece's virginity. You would be a king among all your friends. And to think I wanted you to be the first, I am so stupid." Mark has a look of regret in his eyes and tries to wipe my tears away but I pull away. " Don't touch me, you've proven to me that I mean nothing to you. I do have to give you credit for that act you pulled when I was knocked out. You probably figured out Steph would tell me about it and I would feel bad for you and that's exactly what I did."  
  
" Chloe it wasn't like that and you know it." My mouth drops open in shock. " How am I supposed to know it wasn't like that? What have you done to show me otherwise? You left with your ex-wife, not even sparing me a glance. You flip out if I even speak to Hunter but you leave with Rebecca to talk and when I come back into the room you look at me in anger, well fuck you. Wait a minute is that why you wanted me to stay at Shawn's? Did you guys want to get in one last fuck? Was she here while I was gone? Tell me was it good, was it everything you remembered?" Mark grabs my shoulders and starts to shake me.  
  
" Will you listen to yourself? Rebecca told me she wanted to talk things out she misses me. She said the only reason she cheated on me was because I was on the road all the time and she wanted attention. It's my fault my marriage ended. She gave me a spare key to her house and told me to meet up with her later. But I'm here aren't I?" Mark takes the key out of his pocket and throws it on the bed. "She told me that you said we were together. I don't even know what is going on with us but yet you already made up my mind for me. Instead of talking things out with me you decided to come home drunk. I hate to say it but Rebecca acted more like an adult then you did."  
  
I pull away from Mark. By now my vision is blurry because I am crying so much. I angrily wipe away some of the tears. " Oh yeah Mark she is just the perfect example of how an adult should act. Does that also include picking on teenagers? That's what she did to me Mark. You thought Rena was bad but hell she could of learned from Rebecca. Rebecca would always tell me how ugly I was and that you only spoke to me out of pity. You felt you owed it to my uncle because you guys are best friends. Do you have any idea how that made me feel? She promised me she was going to marry you and when she did you wouldn't speak to me anymore. That's why I stopped visiting. I couldn't stand the thought of you telling me you didn't want to speak to me. She got her way and she is getting it now. All I did was make an innocent comment and you flipped out. I never did anything to deserve this except love you and look what that has gotten me, absolutely nowhere."  
  
I fall to my knees and sob. The pain in my heart is so bad. I look up when I feel Mark's hands on my face. He looks like he is going to cry. " How you could think that I would ever stop talking to you? I've always cared about you Chloe. It hurt me a lot when you stopped visiting. Even when Glen would be on the phone with you, you never asked to speak to me. I thought I had pushed you away some how. Now look at us, you can barely look me in the eyes. All I've done is yell at you because you force me to look at my feelings for you. I am disgusted with myself. I don't deserve your love Chloe." Mark releases my face and stands up.  
  
" I need to get out of here. I will be back later on; you should try to get some rest. I promise I won't bother you." I sit on the floor crying and I jump when I hear the front door slam. He's gone and so are my chances with him. I unsteadily get up and as I walk past his bed to leave I notice Rebecca's key is gone. I laugh bitterly; well at least I know where he went. Rebecca wins again. I walk down the hallway to my old bedroom. I change for bed and crawl under the covers. I eventually cry myself to sleep.  
  
Review as always. I hope this chapter was full of enough emotion. 


	25. It's Just A Crush part 25

Title: It's Just A Crush  
  
The next morning I slowly come awake. I cried so much last night it's hard for me to even open my eyes. I get out of bed and shower and change. I figure out I can't stay hidden in my room all day. I walk down the stairs and I can hear Mark banging around in the kitchen. I might as well get this over with now. I hesitantly step into the kitchen. Mark is over by the stove cooking, so I take a second to stare at his back. " Um good morning." Mark jumps sky high and turns around. When I see his face I gasp. " What happened to your face?" I run over to him and run my fingers over the scratches I see on his cheek. Mark grabs my hand and pulls it away from his face. " Don't worry about it. I got what I deserved." With that said he turns back to the stove.  
  
I grab myself a bowl from the cabinet and start searching for the cereal. " I'm making breakfast for both of us so could you set the table please?" I look over at Mark then go and set the table. A few minutes later he sets the food down on the table and sits down to eat. I just sit there staring at him. He must of felt my eyes on him because he looks up and stares right back at me. " You're not going to stop staring at me till I explain the scratches huh?" I blush at being caught staring. " Well if you must know I went to Rebecca's last night and she gave me these scratches." I narrow my eyes at him. " Does she really enjoy sex that rough?" Mark throws his fork down on the table and stands up. " That was totally uncalled for Chloe. And not that it's any of your business but I did not sleep with Rebecca last night." Mark picks up his plate and throws it into the sink then storms outside.  
  
I start cursing at myself as I clean up the kitchen. I had no right to talk to him like that. Once I finish cleaning I walk outside and can hear him in the garage. When I walk in he's kneeling on the floor working on one of his bikes. I see him tense up and I know he has sensed my presence but he doesn't look up at me. " Mark I'm sorry for what I said. I had no right to speak to you like that. I am going to go upstairs and pack. I don't want to ruin your days off, just please tell Betty to call me at Shawn's so I can see her." I turn to walk back out when Mark's voice stops me. " You don't have to go." I walk back over to him. " Mark you know as well as I do that I shouldn't be here. I said things last night I should of never said, it's for the best if I leave."  
  
" Do you regret saying you love me?" I stop walking when I hear him ask me that question. I look back at him, already feeling the tears prick my eyes. " No I don't. Now let me ask you a question. Do you wish I never said it?" I stare at Mark's face waiting for his answer. Instead of answering me he picks up his wrench and goes back to his bike. I nod my head at him even though he isn't looking at me. I go back into the house and pack up my stuff. I call Shawn and ask him he if has room for me. I guess he can sense the sadness in my voice because he doesn't even ask why I want to stay with him. He just tells me he will be there in twenty minutes to pick me up.  
  
I manage to get my suitcase downstairs and out onto the porch. I sit on the steps and the dogs wander over to me. I play with them until I see Shawn's truck coming up the driveway. He gets out of the truck and comes over to give me a hug. " You ok sweetie?" I shake my head no and walk over to the truck. Shawn puts my bag in the back and gets in. " Whenever you want to talk I am here for you ok?" I give him a small smile as he starts to drive away. I slip on my sunglasses and look in the rearview mirror. I can see Mark standing in front of the house watching the truck drive away. The further Shawn drives away I realize I left my most important possession with Mark, my heart.  
  
Review as always. 


	26. It's Just A Crush part 26

Title: It's Just A Crush  
  
Once we get to Shawn's house we go inside. I can hear the guys out in the backyard. Shawn shows me to my room and tells me to get ready for the party and to come down when I feel like it. I guess he can tell I need a few minutes alone. I go over to the window and I can see Hunter and Steve setting up the bar. My uncle is bringing chairs out of the house and placing them around the pool. I go sit on my bed and think about what happened at Mark's. He never told me he regretted hearing I love him but he also didn't tell me he enjoyed hearing it. I've come to realize Mark is a big puzzle and it's taking a long time to find out how all of the pieces fit. I tell myself I am going to have fun today and go over to my suitcase.  
  
As I bend over a dizzy spell hits me. I know I should take my pain medication but I want to drink today. I pull my outfit out of my bag and change. It's a black bikini with blue and purple flames on the top and bottom. The bottoms tie on the sides. I slip on the little shorts that match which also has flames on them. I slip on my flip-flops and head downstairs. I walk outside and walk over to my uncle. When he sees me he just opens up his arms and I step into them. He holds me for a minute, he has always been able to tell when I've needed a hug and I love him for that. " Are you sure you want to be out here for the party today?" I mumble a yes to him and still keep my arms around his waist. When I've absorbed as much comfort as I can from the hug I pull back. I motion with my finger for him to lean down and when he does I give him a kiss on the cheek. " Thank you for always being here for me Uncle Glenn. I love you." He kisses me on my forehead and tells me he loves me too.  
  
I go over to Hunter and Steve and ask them if they need any help. When they notice my outfit they both start to whistle. I blush and wave my hand at them to stop. Kevin comes over to us and puts his arm around my shoulder. " Chloe baby, I've noticed you've grown up but I haven't realized how much until now." I look up at Kevin and notice he is staring at my chest. I start to laugh and elbow him in the stomach. " You're such a pig sometimes Kevin." He smacks my ass and tells me he knows I love it. I wink at him then I turn around and push him into the pool. When he starts yelling Shawn runs out of the house and when he sees Kevin in the pool with his clothes on he starts to laugh with the rest of the guys. As Kevin starts to get out of the pool I lean down to talk to him. " Oh and by the way you know the mysterious person you have been hunting for, well you're looking right at her." Kevin's eyes get really wide when he realizes I am the one that messed with his hair the other day. When he gets out of the pool I run and hide behind Steve. " Chloe you better watch yourself today because now I have two things to get back at you for; first the hair thing and secondly for pushing me into the pool. Now if you will excuse me I am going to put on my bathing suit in case I end up in the pool again. At least this time I will be prepared."  
  
I go with Shawn back into the house and help him make some of the food. We make some salads and put them into the refrigerator till later. As I start putting chips into bowls we hear the doorbell ring. Shawn tells me it's time to party and goes to answer it. When he returns to the kitchen Ron and Bradshaw follow him. " Well what do we have here how you doing pretty lady?" I shake my head laughing at Bradshaw and go and take the beer from Ron. " Can I trust the two of you to behave today?" They both point to themselves as if to say who me? As the guys follow Shawn outside I hear Ron ask Shawn if he has a few decks of cards. Oh lord I have a feeling this is going to turn into one of them infamous poker games. When the doorbell rings again a few short minutes later I go to answer it. When I open the door I am met with four nervous looking guys.  
  
" Why do the four of you look like you are being put to death?" John, Randy, Zack, and Brian laugh nervously. Brian is the only one to speak up. " Well Chloe we've never really been invited to a party at one of the guys home before. We're afraid if we say something wrong they will kill us." Once he says that John smacks him in the back of the head. " Damn Cena what was that for?" John tells him he's not afraid of anyone. " Is that so Cena?" John jumps sky high when Brock and Kurt show up behind him. He starts to stutter and I take pity on him and tell all of the guys to just go have fun; the party is in the back.  
  
Over the next hour almost all of the guests arrive, it feels like the entire roster seems to be here. When I'm in the kitchen refilling one of the bowls the bell rings again and I go to answer it. " Hey Steph come with me to the kitchen while I finish up." She hops onto the counter and looks at me. " I called Mark's house before I left the hotel to see what time you guys were leaving but he told me you were staying with Shawn now. He sounded pretty miserable. Want to tell me what happened?" I tell her we will talk about it later but right now we have a party to get to. When we go outside I tell her to go get herself something to drink and to get me a margarita. " Here are some more chips boys." Bradshaw and Ron somehow convinced John, Randy, Zack and Brian to play cards with them. I think they told them it was some kind of party initiation. Bradshaw pulls me down into his lap. " Look at these cards Chloe, ain't ever seen a more perfect hand right?" I scratch my chin like I'm thinking it over. " Well to be honest with you, I thought Zack's Royal Flush was pretty impressive, I saw his cards when I was putting the chips on the table. Oops was I not supposed to tell?" All the guys groan and throw in their cards. Zack happily takes their money and when I walk past him I give him a wink. He just won the hand with a pair of two's.  
  
I find Stephanie lounging on one of the chairs and I go over to join her. She hands me my drink as I settle in. " Isn't this the life? Sexy men walking around in their bathing suits and good drinks?" I laugh and agree with Stephanie. " Would you ladies like us to put some lotion on you before you burn?" We look over and see Shane and Matt standing over us. " Ok Hurri- man start rubbing and Mr. Version One can take care of Steph." The guys put the lotion on us and I could swear I heard them giggling like little girls as they did it. When they leave Stephanie and I laugh till our sides hurt. When we calm down I tell her what happened since we've been in Texas and when I'm through she says she doesn't even know what to say. I tell her not to worry about it because I am just going to have fun today. Now sooner do I say that do I hear Shawn's voice ring out. " Hey deadman didn't think you were ever going to show up." I look over my shoulder and my eyes meet Mark's. It's like he spotted me the minute he walked in. I look away from him and tell Stephanie I am going for a swim.  
  
When I walk over to the pool I see Brock and Kurt arguing. " I did the better cannonball you bald idiot." I put my head over my mouth to smother the laughter. " No I was better you over grown ape." When they notice me standing there they both speak at the same time. " I was better right?" I tell them I didn't see them and climb into the pool. They tell me to be the judge. After they both have their turn I go to tell them who I thought was better but before I can do that we all hear. " CANNONBALL." We all turn to see Paul Wright running onto the diving board ready to jump into the pool. The three of us try to rush to the other side of the pool but it's too late. He lands in the water and I swear it's like a tidal wave rushes over us. I actually go under for a second but Brock pulls me up. " You ok Chloe?" I nod at him. Paul swims over to us and asks who was the best. Brock, Kurt and myself all tell him that he won.  
  
Later on as I walked into the kitchen to get some burgers for Shawn I jump when I hear Mark's voice. " Is this what's it's always going to be like?" I turn around to look at him. " I don't know what you mean." He sighs and places his beer on the table. " Chloe don't play stupid with me ok? You've avoided me all day long like I have some contagious disease." I put the food down and go over to him. " Mark I don't know what to tell you. I'm hurt and before you say anything I know I have no one to blame but myself. It hurts to be near you, I'm sorry." Mark grimaces like he is in pain. He cups my face in his hands and rubs his thumbs across my cheeks. " I want to make the pain go away so bad Chloe, I just don't know if I have the right to."  
  
With that said he starts to lower his head to mine and I know he is going to kiss me, and if he does I will be lost to him. " Mark I can't do this right now. We both need time to process everything that has happened." I pull away from Mark thinking he will leave me alone now. I gasp when he grabs me around my waist and pulls me to him. " I want you to know how hot I think you look in your bathing suit and I hate having to watch the guys ogle you so before I go I just want to leave you with this." He leans down and kisses me before I have a chance to react. It feels like he is pouring everything into this one kiss and I can't help but respond to him. He finally pulls away from me and walks out of the kitchen without looking back. I sag against the counter trying to regain my balance. I grab myself another beer out of the fridge, time to get drunk.  
  
When I finally get my act together I go back outside with everyone. Later on I am sitting in the Jacuzzi with Hunter, Kevin, Trish, Stephanie, Chris Jericho, Brock, and Steve. We're all sitting there bullshitting and I'm feeling pretty tipsy by now and then Kevin speaks up. " So who's up for a game of truth or dare?" Oh boy he's giving me that evil smile. This can't be good.  
  
Review as always. 


	27. It's Just A Crush part 27

Title: It's Just A Crush  
  
Everyone agrees to play and Kevin says he will go first. I fully expect him to come after me first but instead he asks Trish truth or dare. She picks dare. " Ok I dare you to do a body shot off of little Miss McMahon over here." Trish whispers to Stephanie then gets out of the Jacuzzi. She comes back with salt and a shot of tequila. She licks Stephanie on the neck and sprinkles some salt on it. The guys are all leaning over as far as they can to watch. Trish puts the shot glass in Stephanie's cleavage. She asks the guys if they are ready and they all eagerly nod. She licks the salt off of Stephanie and then Stephanie leans up to tip the glass towards Trish's lips. As she downs the shot all of the guys cheer. Trish leans back in the Jacuzzi and searches out her next victim.  
  
" All right Chris truth or dare?" Chris thinks it over for a second. " Dare, hit me with your best shot baby." Trish gets this cherisher cat smile on her face. " I dare you to do a cannonball into the pool." Chris gets out of the Jacuzzi and laughs. " That's not such a big deal." Trish snaps her fingers. " Oh did I forget to mention you have to do it naked?" We all start laughing at the expression on his face. He walks over to the diving board and looks around. Nobody is really paying any attention to us. Chris looks back at us then pulls down his swim trunks. Us three girls start whistling and when Chris does his cannonball we start cheering. He quickly swims over to the edge of the pool and grabs his trunks. He puts them on in the pool then climbs out. When he gets back into the Jacuzzi he is beat red. " Hey Chris it must be pretty cold out because Chris junior was looking a little small." Chris glares at Hunter. " Ok assclown truth or dare?"  
  
Hunter looks Chris in the eye. " I am not going to fall into your little trap so I choose truth." Chris flings his hair over his shoulder. " Ok junior is it or is it not true you have the hots for our blue-eyed beauty Chloe?" I start to blush at the question and refuse to meet Hunter's eye. " Well Chris as you just pointed out she is a blue-eyed beauty so of course I have the hots for her." Stephanie elbows me in the side and I splash water at her. Hunter looks over at Kevin. " Ok big man truth or dare?" Kevin smiles at Hunter. " Since I have nothing to hide I pick truth." Hunter gets this evil smile on his face. " Isn't it true that one time at a bar you hit on a woman that turned out to really be a guy?" Kevin glares at Hunter. " I thought we were never going to bring that up ever again." We all start laughing hysterically. Steve tells Kevin he just has to tell the story. " All right about two years ago we were at this bar and I have to say in my defense I was pretty drunk. I saw this girl at the bar and thought she was pretty cute and I went over and started chatting with her. After we were speaking for a few minutes I asked her what her name was and she said it was Michael. I looked a little closer and realized she had an Adam's apple. So there you have it, happy now?" I have tears streaming down my face.  
  
That's when I notice Kevin is looking at me. "I'm so glad you find this funny Chloe, truth or dare?" Since I know Kevin will bring up stuff between Mark and I; I figure I should pick dare. " Ok I pick dare." Kevin claps his hands together. " I dare you to make out with Hunter for three whole minutes, and no little pecks on the cheek, I want to see some tongue." I cover my face with my hands then look over at Hunter. I was hoping he would maybe argue about this dare but he looks like he is going to enjoy it. " Wait how will we know when the three minutes are up?" Brock says he has on his waterproof watch. I glare at him. " Gee thanks, you could of kept that information to yourself Brock." He smiles at me and shrugs his shoulders. I switch seats with Steve so I am next to Hunter.  
  
Kevin starts the countdown and on three Hunter leans over to me and starts kissing me. It feels different from kissing Mark but feels just as good. I moan and Hunter takes that as a sign to slip his tongue into my mouth. He grabs me around the waist and settles me on his lap. We really start getting into it. Before I know it Kevin is calling out both of our names. I had completely forgotten there were other people around for second. I get off of Hunters lap and look at everyone. " What? You've never seen people kiss before?" I look over at Brock. " Ok Mr. Time Keeper truth or dare?" Brock cracks his neck and looks at me. " Dare."  
  
" Ok Mr. Lesnar I want you to get out of this Jacuzzi and do your best rendition of I'm a Little Teapot, dance included." Brock starts mumbling under his breath as he gets out. " I'm a little teapot short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout." As Brock starts to do the movements along with the song I start laughing so hard I jump out of the Jacuzzi saying I have to go to the bathroom. As I run into the house I hear everyone still laughing at Brock. When I come out of the bathroom I walk past the living room and as I do a tattooed arm reaches out and pulls me into the darkened room.  
  
Review as always. 


	28. It's Just A Crush part 28

Title: It's Just A Crush  
  
Mark pulls me over to the couch. I can barely see anything since it's so dark in the living room. " Were you enjoying yourself in the Jacuzzi?" The urge to smack my forehead is very strong. " Yes Mark I did enjoy myself, I was only playing a game with my friends." I can feel Mark lean closer to me. " I meant did you enjoy having Hunter's tongue down your throat?" God give me strength to deal with this man. " As a matter of face I did enjoy myself and you know why? Well besides the obvious Hunter is a very good kisser but also for the fact he doesn't have a problem telling me he has the hots for me. He doesn't play mind games with me and I know if I were to walk back out there and tell him to take me to bed he would."  
  
Mark gives me a gentle shove and before I know it I'm on my back. I feel Mark settle over me. " You would ask him to take you to bed when you're in love with me?" Oh so now he is going to hold this over my head. I start to shove at him to let me up. " This isn't fair Mark. I told you how I felt but I didn't expect you to always keep throwing it back in my face." Mark leans down and brushes the hair out of my face. " I'm not throwing it back in your face, I am just trying to understand how you could say you love me then go make out with someone else." I take a deep sigh. " Mark it was part of the game. Making out and sleeping with someone are two different things. I could never sleep with someone if my feelings weren't involved. I don't know if I could be with someone that couldn't tell me they share the same feelings I do." Before Mark can say anything else I hear Stephanie calling my name. Mark lets me up and I rush out of the living room.  
  
"Hey Steph, I'm right here." She twirls around and sees me. " I was wondering where you disappeared to. It's getting pretty late so everyone is starting to leave. I wanted to come say good-bye." We both walk outside and sure enough everyone is getting ready to leave. I say my good-byes to everyone and help Shawn clean up. " Hey I thought you said you wouldn't help?" I smile at Shawn and say I'm taking pity on him, but just this one time. Kevin, Shawn, Hunter, and my uncle say they are heading to bed. I tell them I will be going up after I finish putting some stuff away. An hour later I look around the kitchen and decide it's as clean as it's going to get. I go up to bed and change into a shorts set. I lay in bed for about an hour and realize I still can't sleep. I look at the clock and see it says that it's three in the morning. I climb out of bed and head back downstairs. I sit on the edge of the pool and let my feet dangle in the water.  
  
" Is this seat taken?" I jump and look up to see Hunter hovering over me. " Nope feel free to stay awhile." He sits down next to me and puts his feet in the water too. " Can't sleep?" I look over at him and nod. "Should I even try to guess what's keeping you up?" I blush and stare out over the water. " Listen Chloe I want to talk to you about us." I turn to stare at Hunter. " I mean I know there isn't an us but hell, I have been doing a lot of thinking lately and I realize in the beginning I thought I had feelings for you but as more time has gone on I realize I look at you like a best friend, a best friend that I think is fine as hell but still just as a friend. I don't want you to start to think I like you as more then that. But that doesn't mean we still can't flirt right?"  
  
I laugh and bump shoulders with Hunter. " No we can still flirt because I have to admit I enjoy it. But I guess the plans for our big love affair are going to have to be put on hold huh?" Hunter leans over and puts his hand in the water and splashes some water on my legs. " Has anyone ever told you that you have a smart mouth?" I splash Hunter back and tell him I hear it on an every day basis. We sit there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.  
  
" So how long have you been in love with Mark?" I try not to let my surprise show. " The more I think about it I think I've been in love with him ever since I first met him. But of course I was just a kid then and it was puppy love. Now I'm older and I realize that it's real. Its just a shame he doesn't feel the same way." Hunter makes a scoffing sound. " You're kidding me right? Mark is ass backwards in love with you. The thing is the big idiot doesn't realize it yet. He never loved Rebecca and I can honestly say I don't think Mark has ever truly been in love. Chloe you weren't around when things with Rebecca went bad. I don't think Mark felt too bad about losing her but he did feel bad about failing at marriage and love. Mark realizes he is getting older and wants to retire in a few years. He wants to have a family to spend his time with and he thought he could maybe find it with Rebecca. When it didn't work out I think Mark decided to just settle on being alone. He doesn't want to take the chance of failing again."  
  
"When you stopped visiting he missed you a lot. Every time Glenn would tell us he tried to get you to come on the road during the summer and you turned him down Mark took it the hardest. You were always able to make him smile and when he got divorced he needed you more then ever. Of course he would never admit he needed you or anyone else for that matter. Have you ever heard that saying kill them with kindness? Make him realize he needs you and when he comes to you don't give in till he admits it. Give it some thought ok sweetie? Oh and if you just so happen decide to take a drive you can take my car, keys will be on the table." Hunter gets up and puts his hand on my shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze then walks into the house.  
  
I sit outside thinking for a while and I come to a decision. I sneak into the house and grab Hunter's keys off of the table. As I drive down the road I laugh. Hunter knew what decision I would come to all along. When I get to the gate I ring the buzzer. A few short minutes later I hear Mark's groggy voice asking who it is. " It's me Chloe, I need to tell you something. Let me in please." I sit there for a minute thinking maybe he won't let me in but the gate buzzes and opens up. I pull the car to a stop when I get up to the house and I see Mark standing in the doorway watching me. I run up the steps to the porch. " Chloe what do you have to tell me that is so damn important at almost four in the morning?" Instead of answering him I pull him down and kiss him. I pull back and look at his face. I muster up all of the courage I can. " I want you to take me to bed." I watch Mark's eyes turn a darker shade of green. " Chloe do you realize what you are saying?" I nod at him and lick my lips. Mark picks me up and takes me upstairs to his bedroom.  
  
He lays me on the bed and crawls on top of me. As Mark stares down into my eyes I can see the uncertainty in his eyes. I put my hand on his cheek. " I love you Mark and I am sure I want this, I want you." Mark closes his eyes for a second. When he opens them I can see the emotions swirling around in them. " Baby I want you so bad but I don't know if I can say the words to you that you want to hear. I don't know if I have it in me." I admit it stings but my love for him won' let it hurt for too long. I know I told him I couldn't do this if the person couldn't say they loved me back but I go with my gut that he does have feelings for me." I don't care, for one night can't you just let me pretend?" As an answer Mark leans down and kisses me.  
  
Later on I slide out of the bed I gather my clothes and quietly start to slip them on. It takes me a little while to get dressed because I am a little sore. When I am dressed I look back at the bed and watch Mark sleep. It was everything I had hoped for and still so much more. There was no way Mark could have been so gentle with me if he didn't love me. I walk over to Mark and give him a gentle kiss on the lips. I walk out of the room, never looking back.  
  
When I get back to Shawn's I go upstairs and pack my things. I reread the note I wrote and leave it on the table where I am sure someone will find it. I go outside to wait for the cab to come pick me up. Once I get to the airport and my flights takes off I sit back in the seat and stare out the window. I've given everything I have to Mark, now its up to him to think about if he can live without me. The question is if he decides he can, how will I ever survive without him?  
  
Review as always. 


	29. It's Just A Crush part 29

Title: It's Just A Crush  
  
Once I finally get settled in at home I decide to turn on my cell phone. As soon as I do that, it starts beeping that I have messages. The first one is from my uncle yelling at me for leaving without telling him. I am told to call him as soon as possible. The next message is from Hunter just telling me if I need to talk to call him. The third message is from Shawn but I can hear Kevin and Steve in the background arguing over who gets to leave the message. From what I am able to hear I think I am supposed to call one of them back. And the fourth message is from Stephanie telling me I better call her right away or she is going to kick my ass when she finds me. I am not too surprised I don't have a message from Mark.  
  
I lie on my bed and decide to call my uncle. He picks up on the first ring. " Chloe you better start explaining right now." I fluff up my pillows and realize I better start talking. "Uncle Glenn I'm sorry I cut my visit short but I needed to get away. I promise I will come visit again eventually but right now I just had to leave. Please understand." I hear him sigh on the other end. " All right I forgive you but don't ever leave in the middle of the night ever again. We all flipped out this morning. Call me soon ok?" I tell him I love him and hang up.  
  
I call Shawn back and apologize for skipping out on him but he tells me he understands. " I don't know if anyone has told you yet but Mark stopped by this morning looking for you and when he found out you had left town he wasn't too happy. In fact, when Hunter told him maybe it was for the best that you left Mark tried to take a swing at him. Luckily Kevin got in between the two of them. We almost had WrestleMania in my living room this morning. He looked pretty pissed off Chloe. Listen Hunter wants to talk to you so I am going to hand the phone over to him ok? Take care and I will speak to you soon."  
  
" Hey sweetheart, how are you doing?" I turn onto my side and cradle the phone to my ear. " I'm all right Hunter but do me a favor and don't fight with Mark. I don't want to have to worry about the two of you getting into a slug fest over me." I listen to Hunter chuckle over the line. " Hey he started it so he's to blame as far as I'm concerned. I just wanted to check up on you. And if it's any consolation Mark looked like a wreck this morning when he found out you were gone. I hope you come back to visit really soon, I'll miss you." I tell Hunter I will miss him too and hang up.  
  
It's time for my next phone call. " Stephanie McMahon speaking." I start to laugh. " Hello this is Chloe Thompson." Stephanie calls me a bitch then joins in on my laughter. " So start talking girl, I want to know everything that happened." I start to blush thinking of everything that did happen. " Well first off you were right I left Texas not as pure as I came in. Stop screaming you're going to make my ears start to bleed." Stephanie starts talking so fast I can barely keep up with her. " All right do you have a few minutes? I will tell you everything. Ok well almost everything, stop whining or I will tell you nothing. Ah silence that's what I like to hear." I snuggle into my bed and figure I better get comfortable because this is going to be a very long conversation.  
  
An hour later I finally hang up with Stephanie with promises to call her in a few days. I lie on my back and stare at the ceiling. What am I going to do if Mark doesn't call? No he will call; he just has to. I roll over on my side and go to sleep. A few hours later I wake up to the sound of my cell phone ringing. A quick glance at the clock tells me it is 1:30 in the morning. I grab my phone and answer it. " Um hello?" I pull the phone away from my ear when Mark starts to yell.  
  
" Damn it Mark are you trying to make me go deaf. Calm down or I will hang up on your ass." When he starts to speak again his tone is much softer but I can still detect the anger behind it. " Chloe get your ass back here to Texas right now and that's an order." If he has the right answer to my question then I will be on the next plane out. " Why do you want me to come back to Texas Mark?" I hear him let out a frustrated sigh. " Isn't it obvious? I want you back here so I can put you over my knee for leaving. Did you think to wake me up before you left? I woke up to an empty bed, then when I get to Shawn's I find out you left. Then asshole Hunter tells me he thinks it's for the best that you left. I want an explanation as to why you left and I want it right now." So much for hearing him say he loves me and can't live without me.  
  
" Mark I told you last night was a one shot deal. I wasn't attaching any strings to what happened between us. Which also means I can come and go as I please without having to deal with you waking me up in the middle of the night to yell at me. You give me one good reason why I should come back and I will." I listen to the silence on the other end of the phone for a few minutes. Then I hear Mark's dejected response. " Chloe what do you want me to say?" I close my eyes against the pain. " If you don't know then I can't tell you. When you find the answer call me but until then I don't want to hear from you. Goodbye Mark." I flip my phone shut and throw it across the room. Luckily it landed on a pile of dirty clothes. I roll over onto my side and hug my pillow to my chest. As the tears start to slide down my cheeks all I can keep thinking of is what if he never comes up with the answer I want to hear?  
  
Review as always. 


	30. It's Just A Crush part 30

Title: It's Just A Crush  
  
It's been a month since I have been home. I've kept in touch with everyone except Mark. He still hasn't called me yet. As I pick up the phone it's time for my weekly check in with Stephanie. " Hey Steph, how's it going?" Tonight is a pay per view so things are always chaotic. " Busy as usual but I'm glad you called, it gives me an excuse to take a break." We make small talk for a few minutes. Every time I have spoken to someone they never mention Mark, I guess it's because they are trying to look out for my feelings. " Um Steph, I have a question and I want the truth ok?" She tells me she is always honest with me. " That's true, in fact your brutally honest. Anyway I've been wondering how Mark is? I still haven't heard from him and if he has found someone new then I want to know."  
  
I don't know what to make of Stephanie's hysterical laughter. " What the hell is so damn funny?" She finally calms down. " I'm sorry Chloe, I didn't mean to laugh its just that when you suggested Mark found someone new I found it funny. I haven't mentioned anything to you sooner because I wasn't sure you even wanted to hear his name." Little does Stephanie know I watch Raw and Smackdown religiously just so I can see him. " Ever since you have been gone he has been nothing but a miserable bastard. He snaps at everyone and doesn't hang out with anyone anymore. Glenn finally dragged him out to a club the other night and Mark stayed for about an hour then went back to the room. Chloe I think he is really missing you. Maybe you should give the poor guy a call? Sometimes I see him just sitting in the stands before a show just staring into space, looking so lost."  
  
I hate to hear Mark is suffering but at least that means he might be thinking about me. " Steph I can't call him. I refuse to be the one that caves in first. I told him when he came up with his answer to call me." I tap my chin in thought. " But you know what maybe I can put in an appearance tomorrow at Raw. Think you can set everything up without anyone knowing?" Stephanie starts to laugh reminding me she is a McMahon. " I'm sorry for ever doubting your powers Steph. Call me back later with the info ok? Bye."  
  
Later on as I am packing Steph calls back to give me the information I need. Once I'm done packing I sit down to enjoy the pay per view. When I see Mark come out on his bike my heart tightens up in my chest just like it always does when I see or think about him. Everything Stephanie said replays in my mind and I lean closer to the television to get a closer look at Mark and I realize he looks tired and his eyes look lifeless. I shake my head to get rid of those thoughts and just focus on the match. After the show is over I go to bed and think about what tomorrow may bring.  
  
When I get to the arena the next day I straighten my skirt before going in. I have to thank Steph when I see her for sending a limo to come get me. I show the security guard my ID and he gives me my pass Steph had left for me. I figure I better find her first to see how everything is going. I sneak down the hallway and luckily find her office. I knock and when I hear the call to come in, I stick my head through the door to make sure she is alone. When she sees it's me she jumps up from her desk and pulls me into the room. " Stephanie I love you but you're hugging me a little too tightly." She lets me go and steps back. " Someone looks all dressed up today. Is it for anyone special?" I smack her arm and go stand in front of the mirror she has. " Do you think it's too much?" I have on a black skirt with knee high black boots and a black lace tank top with my leather jacket on over it. I decided to leave my hair down. Stephanie tells me I look great. " So no one knows I'm here right?" She shakes her head no. Her phone starts to ring so I tell her I will see her later. I quickly ask her before I leave where the guys are and she says more then likely they are in Hunter's dressing room together.  
  
I ask a stagehand where his room is and he points me in the right direction. When I find Hunter's locker room I stick my ear up to the door and I can hear them all talking in there. I take a deep breath and open the door. " If anyone is naked too bad because the bitch is back." The guys jump when I slam through the door. Before I can go to say anything else Hunter picks me up into a big hug. " What the hell are you doing here Chloe? Why didn't you call one of us to tell us you were coming?" I kiss his cheek and tell him it was supposed to be a surprise. " Um excuse me but do you think you can hand over my niece?" Hunter still has me picked up in his arms so he turns to my uncle and hands me over. " I'm not a baby you can pass around you know." I hug my uncle and before I know it he has passed me around to Steve, Shawn, and Kevin. " Kevin please put me down. I'm afraid of heights." He sits down with me in his lap. " Well it's nice to see you're still a smart-ass." I pinch his arm. "I love you too." I take my jacket off and throw it against the back of the couch.  
  
We sit there talking for a while but I can see Hunter keeps staring at me. " If you have something to say Hunter then say it." He jumps when I speak directly to him. " I was just wondering when you are going to go see him." I don't try to pretend like I don't know who he is talking about. " I don't plan on seeking him out, if I run into him over the next two days then great, if I don't then that's just too damn bad." The guys can see how serious I am so they let the subject drop. Before we know it its almost time for Raw to start and they all have to start getting ready. I tell them I am going to get a drink.  
  
When I find the beverage table I grab myself a bottle of water. I twist the cap off and take a big sip. " I figured you would come back sooner or later." I try not to jump when I hear his voice. I try to mask my emotions in my eyes before I turn to him. " Hello Mark." God he looks amazing. He has on black jeans and a Deadman Inc. vest he has yet to button. I have a quick flashback of me running my hands down his stomach and I quickly snap myself out of it. " All you have to say is Hello Mark? I don't think so." Before I can say anything to him Mark is grabbing my arm and pulling me outside. It had started to rain after I had gotten there. " Mark its raining damn it. If you want to talk we'll talk inside." I try to walk away but he pulls me back. " No we are going to talk right here, right now."  
  
As the rain starts to come down even harder I start to shiver. My jacket is still in the arena. " Fine you want to talk so talk." I look up at Mark and can see the anger in his face. " Why didn't anyone tell me you were coming?" Like it's any of his business. " I didn't realize you were supposed to be updated on my whereabouts. Remember I come and go as I please. But just so you don't flip out on someone, my visit was a surprise only Stephanie knew about it." Mark grabs my arms and pulls me to him. " Why haven't you called me?" I fling my head back to get my wet hair out of my face. " I told you last time we spoke I wasn't going to call you. Do you have an answer for me?"  
  
Mark let's me go so quickly I stumble but regain my footing. " I told you before what do you want me to say to you." I stamp my foot, frustrated. " Why do you keep doing this to me Mark? It is some kind of sick game? I have feelings and you keep messing with them. One minute you want me and the next you are yelling at me. So I leave thinking it would make everything better and I guess is hasn't." Mark whips his head around to stare at me. " You thought leaving would make everything better? As far as I can tell you ran away like a little child that didn't get her way. Did you think if you left everything would be forgotten, that I could be forgotten? What did you hope for Chloe, that I would come chasing after you like some damn knight on a white horse? I told you before not to expect a fairy tale ending from me. Did you come back for one last fuck because if you did then I can at least accommodate you with that."  
  
I stand there staring at him. I can't believe he nailed it right on the head. I had wanted him to come chasing after me like some fairy tale. And as I stand here I realize he won't ever do that. The pain in my chest just gets worse so I decide if he wants to hurt me then I will hurt him. " You're right Mark I did come back to get fucked just not by you. I came back hoping Hunter could help me out with that. Yeah you and me had our night together but it wasn't anything to brag about. So I figured I would come back and have a real man." I watch Mark eyes and he's not fast enough to hide the anger and hurt I see in them. Mark leans down so he is right in my face. " Oh so now you're a whore. I compared you once to Rebecca and I thought I was wrong but now I realize I was right the first time." Before I realize what I'm doing I slap Mark across the face. The look of surprise on his face tells me he didn't see it coming. " I hate you Mark, I hate you so much, and I never want to see you again as long as I live." As soon as I say those words I want to take them back. The look of pain and hurt on Mark's face makes me regret it so much. I go to apologize but Mark walks away from me.  
  
The rain is coming down so hard I can't tell where he went till I hear the engine of his bike turn on. I see his headlights then I see him ride off out of the parking lot. I scream for him to come back and either he don't hear me or he just doesn't care. I wipe at my face, I can't tell where the rain drops start and my tears end. I stand out in the rain crying for a while before I go back inside. When I step inside the arena the cold air makes me start to shiver. I walk down to Hunter's locker room and when I walk in all of the guys look at me. " What the hell happened Chloe?" I go to answer Kevin's question but as soon as I open my mouth I start to sob. Steve is the closest to me and pulls me into his arms. I must stand there crying in Steve's arms for a good ten minutes. When my uncle's cell phone starts to ring he walks to the other side of the room to answer it. I look up when I hear him start to yell. When he flips his phone shut he looks at me and I get a sick feeling in my stomach. " There's been an accident."  
  
I start to shake but luckily Steve is holding me up. " It's Mark isn't it?" My uncle can only nod at me. Kevin asks how bad it is. My uncle says he doesn't know for sure, they wouldn't tell him. My uncle's cell phone is Mark's in case of emergency number. My uncle tells us it was in his wallet. Obviously it has to be bad if Mark couldn't call himself. Hunter goes to get Vince and Stephanie. When they come into the room my uncle tells them what's happened and asks if he can leave to go to the hospital. They tell him to go and I tell him I am going with him. Stephanie gives me a quick hug before we leave.  
  
We must have gone five blocks in the car when we see flashing lights. I look out of the window and see that there was a three-car accident and as I look at the ground I start to sob because lying on the floor is Mark's bike. My uncle grabs my hand and holds it all the way to the hospital. I cry silently the entire way there. When we pull into the parking lot my uncle takes my hand and pulls me into the emergency room. He tells me to sit down and goes to the desk. He tells the nurse he is here about the accident. I start rocking back and forth in my chair telling myself Mark is ok. My uncle comes over to me and wraps his arms around me. A few minutes later a doctor comes out and we both get up. " Are you here about the accident?" We nod our heads and judging by the look on the doctor's face it's not good. " Doctor please just tell us how badly he is hurt and how long it will take him to get better." The doctor just looks at me. " I'm so sorry, we did everything we could but he didn't make it. He's gone."  
  
Review as always. 


	31. It's Just A Crush part 31

Title: It's Just A Crush  
  
He's gone that's all I hear in my head. I fall to my knees sobbing and my uncle grabs me. " Let me go Uncle Glenn, he's gone and I killed him." My uncle kneels on the floor in front of me and I can see the tears in his eyes. " Chloe baby, it was an accident, you didn't kill Mark." I start shaking my head wildly. "It's my fault, I kept pushing at him and pushing at him for him to tell me how he feels. Then I told him I hated him, Uncle Glenn I told him I hated him and he left. He left and now he's dead." The sobs coming out of my body hurt in their intensity. " I can't live without him, I love him so much, and I've always been in love with him. I pushed him away when I should have just been happy with the way things were. That night I left it was after we made love, he was my first and in my heart my only. I ran away hoping he would chase after me but I should have just stayed then none of this would have happened. I love him so much it hurts." My uncle grabs me and holds me to him. I just let go and sob.  
  
I look up at my uncle and can see he is crying too. " Bring him back Uncle Glenn, make him be ok. I need him. I'll give up everything I have just so he will be ok. This is like some horrible nightmare that I can't wake up from." My uncle pushes my head till it's in the crook of his neck. " Baby if I could bring him back I would. He was like a brother to me but he loved both of us. Even though he never said it I know he did. Whenever you came to visit that was when I would see him the most happy." My uncle holds my face in his hands and looks me in the eyes. " Do you realize that Chloe? You made him so happy. Ever since you were younger till now. You got through to him in a way that none of us were ever able to do. We are going to get through this. Mark wouldn't want us to be sad, especially you. You know he always hated to see you cry. We have to be strong." I just keep on crying. " I can't be strong without him. I just feel so numb now. He was my strength. I don't know how I am going to live without him?"  
  
When we hear someone clear their throat my uncle and I both look up. It's the doctor from before. " I don't even know how to say this. There was a mistake with the charts. The person you came to see is fine except for a concussion, stitches on his head and a few bruises. I can take you to him right now. Again I am so sorry for the mix up. I am going to find out how a mistake like this could happen." I get to my feet and look at my uncle in hope. I don't know if I can handle thinking Mark is ok when in reality they were right the firs time and he is really gone. My uncle has to hold onto me before my legs give out. The doctor shows us the room and I look inside. When I see Mark sitting on the bed I run through the door. I throw myself into Mark's arms sobbing.  
  
" Baby I'm so sorry, I love you so much, even if you never say you love me back I want you to know I love you. You're alive. Oh god I thought I had lost you." I pull back from him placing kisses all over his face. Mark looks shocked at my behavior. I try to calm down but the sobs keep coming out of me. Luckily my uncle steps in. " Mark buddy, I got a call on my cell phone saying you were in an accident. When we got here the doctor got the charts mixed up and he told us you were dead." My uncle comes over to Mark and gives him a long hug. "Don't ever scare me like that again ok asshole? I am going to give both of you some privacy." When he walks out of the room I throw myself back in Mark's arms. I get I was a little too forceful because we fall back on the hospital bed. I crawl on top of Mark. Mark starts to speak but I put my finger over his mouth. " Please just hold me for a minute. I need to feel you." Mark wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer. When I finally get my sobbing down to just tears I start to talk.  
  
" I thought I had lost you. I saw the accident site on the way over here and I saw your bike on the ground. When the doctor told me you were gone, it felt like my life was over. I said some horrible things to you before. I didn't mean any of them. I was hurt and I lashed out at you. I know you probably hate me now but at least you're alive. I'm so sorry." I keep mumbling how sorry I am over and over again. Mark sits up with me in his arms. I refuse to let go of him. " Chloe look at me." I look up into his eyes and I see the tears. " You were that upset when you thought I was gone?" I start shaking my head and the tears start to well up again. " Let's get something straight. I don't hate you and I don't think I ever could. I should have never yelled at you like I did before." Mark starts to run his fingers through my hair. " I have a little confession to make. When I woke up the night after we made love I was pissed you weren't there. I was even more pissed when I found out you had left town. This past month has been hell for me without you. When I saw you tonight my first reaction was to grab you and kiss the hell out of you. But instead I started to yell and we fought. I am so sorry you were led to believe I was dead. I can't even imagine what it would be like to find out I had lost you." As Mark finishes the sentence he pulls me to him.  
  
" Darlin I don't know what I would if I ever lost you. It must have been horrible to think I was gone. But I'm here now and everything is ok." Mark tilts my chin up and leans down to kiss me. We must get so lost in our kiss that we don't here my uncle come back into the room. " Um hello excuse me. Do you think you can remove your hands from my niece now?" We break apart and look at my uncle. " What? You've never seen a man kiss his woman?" I look up at Mark I'm his woman? I can deal with that. " Yeah well I figured you would want to get your sorry ass out of this hospital but if you would rather play kissy face then you can stay here. I spoke to the doctor and told him you've had concussions before and know how to take care of yourself so lets go." Mark gets up and holds out his hand for me. " Come on baby, we can finish this at the hotel."  
  
When we get to the car Mark pulls me into the backseat with him. I cuddle up to his side and put my hand on his thigh. I feel like I have to keep touching him or he is going to disappear. As we drive back to the hotel we pass the accident site again. " Mark you never told us what happened?" Mark tightens his arm around me. " I was riding along when I realized I had to be on RAW. I turned around on my bike and was coming back. This other car was speeding down the street and when it tried to stop to avoid hitting the car in front of it, it started to skid and the car behind it swerved and came into my lane. Luckily I saw it coming and tried to get out of the way. The car tapped the back of my bike and I fell off of it. I hit the curb and hit my head. I must have blacked out because when I woke up I was in the hospital." I shiver when I think how close I came to really losing Mark.  
  
When we get to the hotel we go up to Mark and my uncle's room. Mark says he wants to take a shower. When he steps into the bathroom he calls out for my uncle to come see him for a minute. I sit on the bed and put on the TV. My uncle comes back out and starts packing. " Uncle Glenn, what are you doing?" He zips up his bag and comes over to me. " Well it looks like I am getting thrown out of my room for the night. The patient says he wants to stay with you tonight so I have to sleep in your room. I will have your bags sent here. I called Stephanie from the hospital to tell her what was going on and she said she would have your bags sent to the front desk. Take care of him ok sweetie?" He leans down and gives me a kiss on the forehead.  
  
I start to get butterflies in my stomach, what if Mark wants to make love tonight? Which reminds me, in the hospital he said we made love, he didn't say we had sex. That's a start I guess. I hear a knock on the door and it's the bellman with my bags. I give him a tip and tell him to have a good night. I order some room service while Mark is in the shower. After I'm done I sit back on the bed and I think about everything that happened tonight. I can't help but start to cry when I relive when the doctor told me Mark was gone. I felt like I didn't want to live anymore. I didn't realize how much I loved him till I thought he was gone. I open my eyes when I feel Mark wiping away my tears. " What's wrong baby?" I put my arms around him and hold him to me. " Just thinking but I will be ok."  
  
The food comes and we sit down to eat. I keep fussing over Mark and he laughs at me. " I thought Glenn was a mother hen but darlin he has nothing on you." I tell him he's lucky he's hurt or I would smack him. I tell Mark to get into bed and that I am going to change. When I come out of the bathroom Mark is in bed propped up on some pillows. I give him a glass of water and a pain pill. I lean down to kiss him goodnight then turn to get into my own bed. I turn when I feel Mark grab my wrist. " Where do you think you are going? I want some lovin tonight so get your cute ass over here." As Mark pulls me to the bed I star to protest telling him he's hurt but he won't listen to me. He leans down to whisper in my ear. " I have a concussion so I have to stay up for a while. Besides we have a lot to catch up on and with the way I feel it could take all night." As Mark starts to kiss me I realize I need this as much as he does. We're both alive and want to enjoy each other. I can't complain with that.  
  
Review as always. 


	32. It's Just A Crush part 32

Title: It's Just A Crush  
  
When I wake up the next morning I realize how sore I am but it's a very nice kind of sore. Mark wasn't kidding about staying up most of the night. I roll over onto my side and watch him sleep for a minute. I still can't believe how close I came to losing him. " Darlin get that sad look off of your face." I look at Mark and realize I must have been so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't noticed he had woken up. " Sorry I just can't help thinking about yesterday. How are you feeling today?" I slide out of bed to get him a pain pill. I throw on his shirt and go into the bathroom to get him some water. I hand him his medicine and water and climb back into bed. " I'm feeling a little better but I have one hell of a headache. All I want to do today is stay in bed." I smack Mark on the arm as he gives me a lecherous grin. " I know that look and I would of thought after last night your appetite would have been satisfied. I plan on getting out of this bed and spending my time with my friends. I only have so many vacation days left from work. I had planned on only staying two days but I've decided to stay for five."  
  
Mark pulls me on top of him. " And why have you decided to extend your visit?" I lean down and kiss him. " Well maybe a certain tall very handsome man has changed my mind." Mark rolls us over until I am lying underneath him. " And I am this handsome man right little girl?" I give him my evil smile. " No actually I was talking about my uncle. We never get to spend time together anymore." I start laughing as Mark starts to tickle me. " Don't make me scream for help because I will." Mark stops for a second and stares at me. " Hmm I think I enjoy the thought of you screaming. Let's see what we can do about that." As Mark starts to strip off the shirt I have on I have a feeling he will achieve his goal.  
  
Later on when Mark and I are finally dressed and ready to go I call my uncle to meet us at our room. When I hear the knock on the door I go to answer it. My uncle walks in looking happy as can be. " What are you so happy about?" My uncle leans against the wall and looks at me. " Well I thought getting kicked out of my room last night would suck but when I picked up my key at the front desk I was pleasantly surprised when I found out I had a suite. It seems Stephanie wanted you to be comfortable your first night here and booked you a suite. Isn't it just a shame you didn't get to use it?" I hit my uncle in the chest. " You could of called us last night and told us about the room. You really are a monster." My uncle tries to pretend to look hurt for a second but starts laughing. " I guess I will have to go back up to my room and soak in the Jacuzzi to ease the pain you have inflicted on me."  
  
My mouth drops open in shock. " A Jacuzzi? I hate you." Mark wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me against his chest. " Now darlin you know you don't mean that. Besides I think your night turned out to be more fun then Glenn's." I start to blush and my uncle starts making gagging sounds. " That was just way too much information. I don't want to know what went on in this room last night. I don't think my stomach could handle it." I stick my tongue out at him and go to grab my bag. " Well since we've slept in so late isn't it time for us to drive to the next arena? It's only a three hour drive." We all grab our stuff and head down to the lobby.  
  
When we get outside I hold my hand out to my uncle. " What? Do you want a tip or something?" I shake my head at him. " Nope I want to drive." Both men get scared looks on their faces. I put my hands on my hips and stare at them. " Hey I happen to be a very good driver. Now give me the keys." My uncle reluctantly hands the keys over to me and gets in the car. Mark sits in the front with me. I pull out of the parking lot and get onto the highway. I tell both of the guys they can fall asleep if they want. Before I can even finish the sentence both of them are out to the world.  
  
I drive in silence for as long as I can but with an hour left to go I need to put the radio on. Mya's song My Love is like.Wo is on and I start singing and dancing in my seat along to it. I jump when I feel a hand on my thigh. I look over at Mark and realize he has been watching me this whole time. " Um hey, enjoy your nap?" Mark squeezes my leg and leans over to me. " Baby pull over." I look over at him for a second like he has lost his mind. But he gestures for me to pull over into the stop area I see. I pull into a spot and look at him. Mark gets out of the car and comes over to my side. He opens my door for me and grabs my hand. " Mark where are we going? We can't leave my uncle asleep in the car." Mark tells me to lock the car up and take the keys with us.  
  
Mark walks to the side of the rest stop and pulls me into the bathroom. It's one of those bathrooms built for one person. He locks the door and pushes me against the wall. " Mark let me go right now. I refuse to have sex with you in a bathroom." Mark starts kissing my neck. " Come on baby, can you honestly tell me the thought doesn't turn you on?" I think it over for a second and kiss him back. " All right but just this one time." Once we finish I look in the mirror and try to get my hair to stop sticking up in every direction. I jump when I hear a knock on the door. Mark comes up behind me and starts kissing my neck again. " Mark stop it, that's how this started in the first place. You know my neck is my spot." When we hear the banging on the door again Mark lets out a frustrated growl. " Keep your pants on buddy, I'll be out in a second." Once Mark sees I'm ready to go he unlocks the door. I am so embarrassed to walk out of this bathroom because I know the person will be able to figure out what we just did.  
  
" Hey Mark I didn't realize you were in the bathroom. I woke up and realized we had stopped. I looked in the store for you and Chloe and I couldn't find either one of you. Now that I've found you we can go find her. Come on lets.. Chloe Thompson are you trying to hide behind Mark?" I sheepishly step out from behind Mark. " Oh hey Uncle Glenn." My uncle looks from Mark to me and back again. " What were the two of you doing in the bathroom together? Oh god I think I just figured it out. I think I am going to be sick. Get out of the way." My uncle pushes past me and rushes into the bathroom. I worriedly look at Mark. " Do you really think he is going to be sick?" Mark starts laughing and guides me back to the car. " No he is going to be fine. He is just acting like a drama queen. If only the fans could know that the big monster Kane is actually a big sissy." We get back into the car and a minute later my uncle gets back in.  
  
I turn around in my seat to say something to him but he puts his hand up to stop me. " Please, don't talk to me for a few minutes. I am still trying to get myself under control." I look at Mark and start to laugh. Eventually we get to the next city and I head to the arena first. My uncle scrambles out of the car as fast as he can to get away from us. You would think we had emotionally scarred him or something? Then again he may think we had. When we get inside I tell Mark I want to go speak to Stephanie for a minute. Before I can walk away Mark grabs my hand and pulls me back to him. " Darlin I've been thinking and I think it's time for us to go out on a proper date. So what do you say?" 


	33. It's Just A Crush part 33

Title: It's Just A Crush  
  
I start to laugh. " I'm sorry I thought I just heard you ask me out on a date. Aren't you the same man that told me all we would ever have between us is sex?" I notice the scowl come onto Mark's face. He pulls me down an empty hallway. " Are you saying to me that you think all we have together is sex?" I look at him like he is from outer space. " Um yeah, you told me that's all you could give me and I made the choice to accept that. I haven't been complaining so I'm sorry if I'm a little shocked you just came out and asked me on a date." Mark leans against the wall and pulls me to stand in front of him. " I guess it's my fault you feel the way you feel. I don't want it to just be sex between us." I step away from Mark and put some space between us. " No don't do this to me, you can't keep changing your mind. If you keep changing your mind my feelings are going to get involved more then they already are and ultimately I am going to get hurt. You wanted sex and that's what you got. So just leave it alone Mark."  
  
Mark reaches out for me but I walk away. I find Stephanie's office and go in. She's sitting at her desk reading some papers. " Hey can I have your ear for about 10 minutes?" Stephanie motions for me to sit down. " Well how about I throw in the rest of me too? What did Mark do this time?" I sigh and try to relax in the chair. " Well I am willing to bet my uncle told you how I flipped out last night and the things I said. I won't hide the fact I love Mark, however he has told me numerous times to never expect a happy ending. So I've learned to deal with that and take what he gives me. Now the big idiot had to go and ask me out on a date? Doesn't a date signify we are dating? And when you date someone don't you think that maybe it could go somewhere?" Stephanie just nods her head in agreement. " Well I told him I wouldn't go out with him. Stephanie when I thought he was dead last night, I thought my life was over. I felt like I didn't want to live. If I start to date him that's how I am going to feel when he changes his mind again and tells me we're better off as just friends. I have to protect myself. Am I wrong?"  
  
Stephanie leans back in her chair and stays silent for a minute. " Chloe yes I agree you should protect yourself but what if Mark's accident made him realize he can't live without you too? What if he is willing to give a relationship with you a try? Are you really willing to give that up? You're only going to be here a few more days, why not enjoy them to the fullest? A date isn't going to kill you. I think you should go out with him. Besides I would really love to know what Mark's idea of a date is." I smile at her. " Ok I guess you're right, I will go out with him. That is of course if he still even wants to take me out." I thank Steph and get up to leave. Just before I walk out the door I try back to her. "Oh and don't even think for a minute I will give you all the details of a date with The Undertaker. Well maybe I will throw you a few crumbs. Bye."  
  
As I start down the hallway to Mark's dressing room, I see Brock heading towards me. " Hey Brock what's up?" Brock stops in front of me. " Hey Chloe, listen if you are going to see Mark I would wait a little while before you went in there. I went in to talk to him about tonight's show and he was throwing shit all over the place. I think it would be best if you stayed away for a while. You're so little he might end up throwing you." I put my hand on Brock's arm and tell him I appreciate his concern but I am going in there anyway. I go to stand in front of Mark's door and I can hear him cursing to himself and I hear things banging around. I look down the hallway and see Brock still staring at me. I wave at him to let him know I will be ok. He gives me one last wave and walks away.  
  
I take a deep breath and go inside. Mark is facing the wall. " Damn it Brock I thought I told you we would discuss the show later on." I take a second to look around the room and it looks like the Tasmanian devil has come through. " Um I ran into Brock out in the hall, you don't have to worry I don't think he will be back till much later." Mark turns to face me and I can see the anger in his eyes. " Is there something you wanted? Wait since you're here to see me if must mean you want sex right? Well I have a headache so I can't help you out." I look away from his gaze and start to pick up the stuff on the floor. As I go to grab one of Mark's shirt's he had thrown his hand reaches out to stop me. " Why are you here? Just say what you have to say and get out."  
  
I back away from him to put some space between us. " Listen I'm sorry for what I said before. I didn't mean to be a bitch to you. I have a lot of stuff going on in my head and it's hard to make decisions. I've finally gotten my thoughts together and I know what I want. So Mark Calloway would you like to go out on a date with me?" I stare at him waiting for his answer. " No." I try not to let the hurt show but I have no one to blame but myself. " Ok I understand I'm sorry I bothered you. I'll see you later." I turn to leave when Mark's voice stops me. I turn around to see him striding towards me.  
  
He puts his hand on my cheek and looks down into my eyes. " Now darlin I am kind of old fashioned in some ways and I can't have my woman asking me out on a date. I'm the man and it's my job. So Chloe Thompson will you do me the honor of going out on a date with me?" I smile at him and pretend to think it over. " Well I think I may have to check my calendar, I'm a very busy woman." Mark withdraws his hand to cross his arms over his chest. " Woman I don't have all day to wait for an answer. If you don't answer me I will have to ask someone else."  
  
" Ok I will go out with you." I see the satisfied grin on his face. " Good, I like it when I get my way, which is pretty much all the time." Mark taps his lips and I just stare at him. " I want a kiss to seal the deal. So pucker up." I laugh and pull his head down to me. I kiss him and when I feel myself start to melt into it I pull back. " Now if you take me out and I have a nice time you will get more of that at the end of the night. So considering I only have a few more days left, when are we going out?" Mark smiles at me and starts to pick up the mess he made. " Well since I can't wrestle tonight I have a bit tonight with Brock in the back then I'm done. So how about I pick you up at the hotel at say 9?" I tell him that's fine. Before I go Mark grabs me around my waist and gives me a gentle kiss on the lips. " Till tonight then." I walk out the door and lean against the wall. As I touch my lips I think yeah till tonight. 


	34. It's Just A Crush part 34

Title: It's Just A Crush  
  
After I informed Stephanie and my uncle of my date I took a cab back to the hotel. Once I got back to my room I started digging through my suitcase. When I finally came to the conclusion I didn't have a damn thing to wear I called down to the front desk to ask where I could buy a dress. Right before I could walk out the door someone starts to knock on it. I open it to see a man standing there with a box. " Are you Chloe Thompson?" I shake my head yes. " Well then this is for you miss." I take the box wondering what it could be and dig in my pocket for a tip. " Don't worry about it miss, it's already been taken care of." I tell him to have a nice day and shut the door. I walk over to the bed and sit down.  
  
I lift open the box and look inside. I see a card on the top so I guess I should read that first. " Chloe, I figured you didn't pack anything for a fancy date so I wanted to make sure you had something nice to wear, even though I think you look beautiful in one of my shirts. Please wear everything in this box tonight, Mark." I pull back the tissue paper and pull out the dress. I run over to the mirror and hold the dress up in front of me. It's a dark blue dress with no sleeves or straps. It flares at the bottom but looks like it is going to fall a little short of my knees. I walk back to the bed and look inside to find a pair of black strappy heels. Hmm he did think of everything. I rush into the bathroom to start getting ready.  
  
Once I'm out of the shower I start straightening my hair. When I'm done with that I do my make-up. I use black eyeliner and a hint of blue eye shadow to bring out my eyes. I also put on a clear lip-gloss. I walk back into the room in my towel and try to pick out a pair of underwear. I decide to live dangerously and go commando. I pull the dress on and somehow manage to zip it up myself. It's tight enough on my chest that I'm not too worried about it falling down. I slip on my shoes and look at the clock. Damn Mark should be here at any second. Sure enough a minute later I hear a knock at the door and go to open it.  
  
When I see Mark it's on the tip of my tongue to say screw the date and lets head straight to bed. He's wearing a black button down dress shirt and black slacks. Yum. I notice he hasn't spoken yet. " Are you ok?" He looks into my eyes. " God baby you look stunning. I almost don't want to take you out in front of other people. I don't want any men staring at you." I laugh and shut the door behind me. " You ready to go?" I put on a surprised face when Mark takes my hand and starts walking to the elevator. Hmm public displays of affection? That's a first for us. We head down to the lobby and walk outside. I see a limo outside and when the driver opens the door for us I look back at Mark. He gestures for me to get in. Once the driver shuts the door behind us, Mark puts up the privacy partition. " Mark I can't believe you rented a limo, this is way too much money." Mark pulls me close to him. " Chloe I have more money then I know what to do with and I want to make you happy so please just enjoy tonight ok?"  
  
I fall into silence because in the back of my mind I realize this is probably going to be the only date I ever go on with Mark. I leave in a few days. I shake my head to get rid of those thoughts and turn to talk to Mark. A short time later the car stops and the driver opens our door for us. Mark gets out first and holds his hand out for me. He helps me out of the car and I realize we are standing in front of a very expensive looking restaurant. Mark must notice the look on my face. " I thought I told you to stop worrying about money tonight." Once we are seated at our table I slide over in the booth so I can be close to Mark. We sit there for a second just staring at the candlelight on the table. " I never did thank you for the dress and shoes, their lovely." Mark takes my hand in his. " Trust me baby seeing you in that outfit is a gift to myself as well." I smile at him and turn my attention to the menu.  
  
When the waiter comes to take our orders I notice the look Mark keeps giving him. When the waiter walks away I ask Mark what that was all about. " He was staring at you." I start to laugh. " Don't tell me the big bad Undertaker was jealous? I thought we had discussed this?" Mark tells me to be quiet and drink my wine. Later on when we finish eating Mark asks me to dance. I look at him because I know he isn't a big fan of dancing but I agree anyway. When we get out onto the floor Mark pulls me into his arms. We dance for a few minutes when Mark starts to talk. " I never did thank you for leaving your hair down tonight." I look up at him. " It's not a big deal." When I feel Mark wrap his hand up in my hair. " Oh but it is so I can do things like this." With that said Mark pulls my head up to his and kisses me. I melt right into the kiss. Mark pulls away with a satisfied grin. " That's going to have to last me till we get back to our room." I smile at him. " And what makes you think I'm the type of girl to just give it away on the first date?" Mark starts laughing and drops a quick kiss on my mouth.  
  
After two dances the proximity to Mark starts to affect me. I motion for Mark to lean down to me. " I think I forgot to mention something to you." When he quirks his eyebrow at me, I smile and continue. " Well just between me and you, I have nothing on under this dress. Your card did say to wear everything in the box but I looked and there was no underwear." Mark leans back and looks at me. Then he drags me by my hand back to the table and motions for the waiter. " Check please." I start laughing at him. Mark pays the bill and rushes outside with me. The limo driver sees us and pulls into the front. Mark helps me into the car and tells the driver to take the long way back to the hotel. I look at Mark and blush. Once we're inside Mark makes sure the privacy partition is up then pulls me into his lap. " And why did you decide to keep a secret like that from me all night?" I kiss him and smile. " Because then I would have been deprived of your shock when I told you later on." With that said Mark lays me down on the limo seat and all I can do is hope the driver takes his time.  
  
Later on when I feel the car pull to a stop I make sure my dress is pulled down and that I look ok. Mark's shirt is buttoned wrong but I don't think he really cares, judging by the smile on his face. The driver opens the door and smirks at us. Mark helps me out and pays the driver. " I hope you had a very enjoyable ride." Mark smiles and tells him we sure did. I turn my head away blushing. Mark grabs my hand and we walk across the lobby. As Mark pulls me to him he presses the button for the elevator. I can't believe he wants to cuddle me now. I'm starting to think he may have hit his head harder then we thought during the accident. Mark leans down and brushes a kiss across my lips. " Well, what do we have here? Mark I see you've lowered your standards. It's such a shame, I had high hopes for you." When we turn around I roll my eyes. " Rena back from suspension so soon. I was actually starting to miss you." 


	35. It's Just A Crush part 35

Title: It's Just A Crush  
  
Rena stands there with her hands on her hips glaring at me. I glare right back her; she's never scared me before. " Well Chloe it's nice to see you're alive after the chair shot I gave you. I was so worried about you." Rena wipes away an imaginary tear away from her eye. I take a step towards her but Mark pulls me back. " I'm the one that's worried about you Rena. Since you've fallen out of Vince's good graces I know for a fact there are a large group of divas waiting to get their hands on you. Make sure to take all of your vitamins, say your prayers and get plenty of rest, you're going to need it." With that said I turn around and step into the waiting elevator with Mark. Then I press the close button and watch as the doors slide shut on Rena.  
  
I look up when I hear Mark chuckling. " I'm sorry has something struck you as being funny?" Mark starts to laugh harder and pulls me to him. " You do realize you just committed character infringement right?" I look at him like he's lost his mind. " Ok I will give you a hint." Mark starts waving his hand in the air and cups his hand up to his ear. " Do I look like anyone familiar?" I finally catch on to what he meant. " I was wondering why that line sounded so familiar. I'm really sure Hulk Hogan is going to come after me. Do your impression of him again please?" I bat my eyes at him and Mark starts to do it again. I guess he's gotten so into his impersonation that he didn't hear the elevator ding and the doors open. But he certainly notices when he hears the laughing. The doors opened to reveal my uncle, Hunter and Kevin.  
  
" Dude what are you doing?" Mark glares at me then my uncle. " Nothing, I had a cramp in my arm." All of the guys nod their heads. " Sure you did, hey for the hell of it will you call me brother." Mark walks out of the elevator and I guess forgets about me till Hunter says something. " Hey deadman, some date you are, you leave your woman behind. If I was with Chloe I would of used my time alone in the elevator with her wisely and I sure as hell wouldn't walk away without her." Mark turns around and comes back for me. " Trust me I used our time in the limo wisely and I plan on using the bed in our room wisely also." My uncle starts making gagging noises. " What have I told you about telling me stuff like that? I need to get some therapy or a drink or something. Come on guys lets leave the love birds alone." They wave to us and get on the elevator. Mark drags me down to our room and flings the door open. He picks me up and puts me on the bed. " So darlin, ready for round two?"  
  
The next morning I roll over and snuggle into Mark's embrace. Judging by his breathing he is still asleep. Well today is already Wednesday and I leave on Friday. I look at Mark's sleeping form and I wonder how am I ever going to be able to leave him again? I love him so much. I don't say it to him anymore because it hurts me more to say it and get silence in return. I slip out of bed and get ready. We have to leave for our flight in a little while. Once I'm dressed and packed I wake Mark up. He pulls me down for a kiss before he gets out of bed.  
  
When we head down to the lobby some of the guys are standing around signing autographs for the fans. Two teenage boys approach Mark and ask for his autograph. He gladly signs them and before we know it more people come over. While Mark is signing someone's book a girl comes over to me and asks me if I'm Mark's girlfriend. I am so shocked I don't know what to say. I glance at Mark to see if he heard her question and judging by his body language he had. I wait a second to see if Mark is going to tell her I am but instead he takes a photo with a fan. " No I'm not his girlfriend, actually I'm Kane's niece. I am just waiting for my uncle." I walk away from the crowd to check us out. Once I return I see the mod scene is gone. Mark picks up our bags and goes out to the bus in the front that is going to take all of us to the airport.  
  
When we get on the bus Mark heads straight to the back to sit with my uncle, Kevin, Hunter, Steve, and Shawn. I notice there isn't a place for me but when I hear my name I turn and see Stephanie has saved a seat next to her. She is sitting a row in front of the guys. When I sit down she leans over to ask me how the date went. I whisper to her what happened including the part about running into Rena. Then I tell her about what happened this morning in the lobby. I didn't realize Rena was in the row in front of us until she turns around in her seat. " So basically Chloe, you fuck him but you aren't his girlfriend? Doesn't that make you a ring rat?" As soon as she says it I hear the guys behind us get quiet. I stand up and I look back at Mark. Hunter is nudging him to say something but he just turns to look out the window. He still refuses to put a label on what we have. I look back at Rena and see the grin on her face. I sit back down and refuse to speak to anyone the entire way to the airport.  
  
Once we get there my uncle and Stephanie try speaking to me but I tell them to leave me alone. When its time to board Stephanie has my ticket so I follow her onto the plane. When I get to my seat I see Mark sitting in the one next to it. I can't believe she booked me a first class seat. She asks me what's wrong and I look back at her. " I'm sorry but I don't think I should be sitting here." When she asks me why not I look at Mark. " Because ring rats shouldn't be in first class." With that said I walk to the back of the plane and let Zack go sit next to Mark. As I stare out the window I let myself feel the hurt that Mark stills refuse to acknowledge we are together. What the hell is wrong with him? 


	36. It's Just A Crush part 36

Title: Its Just A Crush  
  
Once the plane lands I wait for Stephanie in the corridor. I tell my uncle I am going to ride with Stephanie to the hotel and that I am going to book my own room. The whole way to the hotel I still refuse to talk. I check myself into my room and meet Stephanie back down stairs to head to the arena. Once we get there I hide out in her office for as long as I can. I decide I can't hide all day so I walk out into the hallway to wander around. A stagehand comes rushing over to me to tell me Mark wants to speak with me in his dressing room. My first instinct is to tell him to go back to Mark and tell him to go fuck himself but I realize we might as well have this confrontation as soon as possible.  
  
I head down to Mark's dressing room and walk in. He's sitting on the couch reading over his script. " Well I'm here master, I was informed you wanted to speak with me." Mark looks up at me and stands up. " First off I don't need to deal with your smart mouth so try to act like an adult. Secondly why wouldn't you sit next to me on the plane?" My mouth drops open in shock. " Um hello you were on the bus correct? You did hear Rena call me a ring rat? And what did you do, oh wait what you always do when it comes to defending me, absolutely nothing, big fucking surprise." Mark walks over to me and leans down in my face. " Don't even try it Mark, you won't intimidate me this time. You fucked up not me."  
  
" I'm sorry I thought I heard you say I fucked up. Sorry to break it to you sweetheart but this time it's your entire fault. When that girl approached you in the lobby you told her we weren't dating so on the bus why would I say otherwise hmm? You had the chance to say you were my girlfriend but you didn't. That's not my fault. You claim to be in love with me but have you ever let other people hear that? No I think not." I rush at him and punch him as hard as I can in his stomach. While Mark doubles over in pain I start screaming at him. " You totally are a fucking asshole. You didn't see me the night you had the accident walking back into this arena crying my eyes out because we fought. You didn't see me in that waiting room bawling my eyes out when I thought you were gone. So don't you dare tell me I don't show my feelings. You're the fucking king of hiding his emotions. Did you think an expensive date would make up for the fact you never tell me how you feel? I'm not like the other women you have dated, oh wait we aren't dating right, I'm just your fuck buddy."  
  
When Mark is finally able to stand up, he stares me dead in the eyes. " I've told you from the beginning I can't give you the words you want. I asked you out on a date thinking that would make you happy but obviously it didn't. Before you start coming down on me about hiding my feelings maybe you should look at yourself and see how you express how you feel. I bet if we were to take a poll backstage 90% of the people would think we are just fuck buddies as you like to say." He is such a damn idiot. I grab his hand and pull him with me down the hallway. When we get to the cafeteria I pull him in with me. I see Kevin, Steve, and my uncle at a corner table together. The rest of the boys are walking around getting food. I go over to Kevin and ask him to help me up on the table. " Chloe what the hell are you doing?" I look down at Steve. " I'm making a point, Mark you better listen up."  
  
I cup my hands over my mouth. " Excuse me can I have everyone's attention? I promise this will only take a minute. In case some of you weren't aware of it I am in love with Mark Calloway. Yes that's right Mark Calloway so please go tell all of your friends so that every person that works for the WWE will know. In fact if someone could come up with a memo to send around that would be great. Thank you for your time, enjoy your food." I hop down off of the table and push past Mark. As I walk down the hallway I am stopped when a hand reaches out to grab me. I stop and turn around. " Fuck you Mark. I just made an ass of myself if front of everyone and you know why?" I angrily start to wipe at the tears streaming down my face. " Because I love you, that's what love makes you do. But to be honest with you right now I can't think of a single reason to love you. Can you think of any?" Mark lets me go and I stand there staring at him.  
  
" I am going home on Friday. I refuse to cut this visit short because of you. If you want to stay away from me till I leave then fine. I won't come to you begging and pleading for you to spend time with me. I'm still in love with you and that's something I will have to deal with on my own. See you around." Before I can walk away Mark grabs me again. I stare up into his eyes. I gasp at the emotion I see in them. As he opens his mouth to speak and he shuts his mouth and takes a big gulp. I think this is it; this is the moment when he tells me he is in love with me too. " When you leave on Friday I will take you to the airport." With that said he walks past me down the hallway never looking back. 


	37. It's Just A Crush part 37

Title: It's Just A Crush  
  
So that's it I guess. He is going to take me to the airport Friday and watch me fly right out of his life. Well screw him; I am going to have as much fun as I can before I leave. I head down to Steph's office again. " Hey Steph what's up?" She leans back in her chair. " Well I am sorry I wasn't in the cafeteria a short time ago, I heard you make quite an announcement. So tell me how did Mark react?" I take a big sigh. " Well he's taking me to the airport Friday, does that about clear things up for you?" Stephanie's mouth drops open in shock. " That asshole, I should book him into a handicap match tonight." I start laughing and tell her I still need him to drive me to the airport Friday so he needs full function of all his limbs.  
  
I tell her I will see her later and walk down the hallway. When I find the room I am looking for I knock. " Hey Uncle Glenn, I've been here a few days and I've realized we really haven't spent that much time together. So how about tonight after the show we have an uncle and niece night. We can go to dinner and try to sneak into a movie. So what do you say?" My uncle comes over to me and pulls me into a hug. " I can't think of a better way to spend my night then with the prettiest girl in town." I laugh and push him away from me. " Yeah ok Uncle Glenn that was real smooth. Is this how you try to pick up women because if it is then I truly feel sorry for you." My uncle slips his mask on and walks over to me. " Don't make me have to set fire to you little girl."  
  
I start laughing so hard I fall to the floor. My uncle tilts his head as if to ask why I am laughing. " Oh my god, that was just too funny; you setting me on fire. Weren't you the same man that when we went camping couldn't get the fire started even though he had a whole pack of matches? You had to get back in the car and drive all the way back to town to get some more." I squeal when my uncle picks me up and puts me on the couch. " You're lucky I love you or else I would put you over my knee. Now give me a kiss for luck since my match is next." I ask him to pull his mask up and I kiss his cheek. He tells me once he gets back he will shower and we can leave.  
  
While he's gone I head down to Hunter's locker room and I find Kevin in there with him. " Hey boys, what's new?" Kevin tells asks me what brought on my speech before. " Well Mark was under the impression that I didn't want people to know I am in love with him. So I had to prove the big idiot wrong, anyway enough about him. Tomorrow night is my last night with you guys, I want to go out and party so who wants to be in charge of that?"  
  
" I'm sorry did I hear someone say party?" I turn around to see that Shawn has just walked into the room. " Well you are correct sir, so do the three of you want to be in charge of tomorrow nights festivities?" They tell me to be prepared to party hard and long. As I walk out I turn back to them. " That's the only way I like to party."  
  
I walk back to my uncle's locker room and when I knock he tells me he is ready to go. We walk out to his car and drive to the first restaurant we see. When the bill comes I grab it before my uncle. " Please don't argue Uncle Glenn I want to at least take you out for dinner once while I'm here." He tells me ok but he is paying for the movies. I ask the cashier where the closest theater is and she gives me directions. I meet my uncle out in the car and tell him the directions.  
  
When we get to the movies lucky for us there aren't many people there so hopefully no one will recognize us. My uncle buys the tickets and we go to the concession stand to get some junk food. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Rena but when I look again she is gone. My uncle tells me to go get seats and he will meet me inside. I find us seats in the back so his big head won't be in anyone's way. Right before the lights go down he comes rushing in. When he sits down I look at all of the food he has. He has a big tub of popcorn, nachos, two sodas, pretzels, and about six boxes of candy. " Uncle Glenn I can't eat all of that." He hands me my soda and gives me a box of candy. " This is all I brought you, the rest is mine." I shake my head at him and open my candy.  
  
When the movie is over my uncle tells me I can let go of his arm now. " I had forgotten how much of a wuss you are. The movie wasn't that scary." I remove my hand from his arm. " I wasn't scared." When my uncle pulls his sleeve up you can see the marks from my nails in it. " Oh sorry about that, ok maybe I was a little scared." When we walk out into the parking lot I see Rena leaning against our car. I point to her and look at my uncle. " Now that is scary." Once we get near her Rena stands up. " Hey fancy running into the both of you here. Just thought I would say hi, I really have to be going now bye." As she walks away I look at my uncle. " Is it me or was she just too damn cheerful?" My uncle agrees and says maybe it's all of the hair dye she uses; maybe it has finally started to seep in.  
  
Once we get back to the hotel I thank my uncle for a fun night out and tell him I will see him tomorrow. He walks me to my door and gives me a kiss on my forehead. When I get into my room I change into a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top. When I hear a banging on the door a short time later I figure it's just my uncle again. " What can I do for. Mark what the hell do you want?" Mark looks like he is about to breathe fire. " For someone that claims to be in love you're moved on pretty quickly." Did I hit my head when I came back into my room? I don't think so, so I guess that means this is really happening. " What the hell are you talking about?" Mark sighs and looks at me. " Rena told me she saw you at the movies tonight with some guy. Is it or is it not true?" I should of known Rena was behind this. " Did she tell." Mark interrupts me before I can finish. " Yes or no Chloe?"  
  
" Fine then yes I was at the movies with another man." Mark leans back and punches a hole in the wall next to my door. I cross my arms over my chest. " Are you done acting like a jealous boyfriend? Because if you would of let me finish the first time then you would of known the man I was at the movies with was my uncle. You have met him correct? Maybe you should learn to look at the source before you start accusing people of things. Have a nice night asshole, oh and I would put some ice on that hand, it's already starting to swell." With that said I slam the door in Mark's face and go to bed. As I try to fall asleep part of me is secretly happy that he was jealous at the fact I went out with another guy, even though it was my uncle. Oh well tomorrow is my last full day here, wonder what could happen? 


	38. It's Just A Crush part 38

Title: It's Just A Crush  
  
When the alarm goes off the next morning I lay in bed for a minute, realizing this is my last full day with everyone. Oh who am I kidding? It's my last full day with Mark but he is acting like an asshole and doesn't deserve my time. When I hear pounding on my door I get up to answer it. " Morning gentlemen, is there something I can do for you?" I walk back to my bed and Hunter, Kevin, and Shawn follow me. " Well you did ask us to plan the festivities for your last day here." I look up at Shawn. " Yeah I meant tonight, as in don't make me get out of bed early. But since you are here you might as well tell me your plans." Kevin shakes his finger at me. " Oh no, today is going to be full of surprises so get your cute ass into the shower and meet us in the lobby in half an hour." They all leave without a second glance.  
  
I quickly shower and change. When I get down to the lobby I see Steve and my uncle have joined the boys. " All right men let's get this party started." Hunter and Steve each get on one side of me and offer their arms. I loop my arms through theirs and we walk out of the lobby. When we get outside I see a stretch Hummer waiting for us. " I don't know whose idea this was but I am in love with whoever it was." As soon as I say this Hunter and Kevin each says it was their idea. I get into the Hummer laughing. The first stop on our journey is out for breakfast. It's outside on a terrace over looking the ocean. We take our time eating and just enjoy the atmosphere. " Hey did I tell you guys how much of a wuss Chloe is?" I look at my uncle in mock anger. " Shut up I was not scared." He shows the guys his arm and then they all look at me. " What? Ok maybe I was a teeny tiny bit scared. I don't know what the big deal is."  
  
Shawn leans over to my uncle and whispers in his ear. " Hey telling secrets is very rude." They both look at me like they could care less. Judging by the grin on my uncles face I have a feeling the next thing we do won't be too much fun. After we finish eating we get into the Hummer again and Shawn talks to the driver. We drive for about half an hour and when we pull up I look out the window. " Oh hell no, I am not going in there." Apparently they thought it would be funny to take me to a haunted mansion maze you have to walk through. Steve grabs me and pulls me out of the car. I cross my arms over my chest. " I'm not doing it, you can't make me." My uncle walks over to me and throws me over his shoulder. " I hate to do this to you pumpkin but it's for your own good." I start hitting him in the back. " No you mean this is for your entertainment." My uncle walks up the steps and sets me down on my feet. I try to run back out but the door slams shut and the lights go off.  
  
I can see the guys standing by the entrance to the attraction. The ticket guys tells us to just keep walking till we reach the end and that hopefully all of us will make it out alive. The guys find it funny but I'm already freaking out. He tells us that there are no people in there that will jump out at you, which I find a little comforting. I stand behind Steve and Hunter is behind me. We walk in a single file through the different rooms. At one point a corpse falls out of a coffin and I about have a heart attack. " Hunter keep holding on to me, grab what you need to grab just don't let go." I feel Hunter lean down towards me and whisper in my ear. " I can grab whatever I want?" With that said he slides his hands up my ribcage. " Well if that's what it takes to get you to hold on to me then fine." I hear Hunter chuckle and he puts his hands back on my waist. As we go around another corner two hands reach out and grab onto me. I start screaming at the top of my lungs. When the person lets go I turn around and see that it was Kevin. I start smacking him and Shawn pulls me off of him. " That was not funny, I almost peed my pants." I turn away from the guys and walk on my own.  
  
I walk into one of the rooms and see it's supposed to look like a morgue. There are body bags on the tables. I realize we are the only ones in here. I smile evilly and hurriedly climb into one of them. I make sure my hand is hanging out and wait for the guys to catch up to me. When I hear them approach I peek out of the zipper of the bag. When I see Kevin is standing right near me I grab onto his hand. He starts screaming like a little girl and starts hitting my hand, begging the guys to help him. I sit up and pull the bag off of me. When Kevin sees it's me, he starts yelling but I cut him off. " Oh so now you think it isn't funny, but it was ok to do it to me. Payback's a bitch." Kevin starts coming towards me but I scramble off of the table and take off running. When I see the exit sign I push myself even harder. When I get outside I start taking deep gulps of air. The guys catch up to me and I hide behind my uncle. Kevin comes over to me and just ruffles my hair. " Don't worry sweetheart, I had it coming to be but if you ever tell anyone about this I will do some damage ok?" I nod at him and hurry back to the car.  
  
Once we get back in the guys tells me we have one more stop to make before we go back to the hotel. " Will my heart be able to take it?" Steve assures me I will be ok. When the car stops and I step outside I see we are in front of a tattoo parlor. I turn back towards them and try to get back in the car. Steve grabs me by the back of my jeans. " Ever since you were little you always said you wanted a tattoo, now you have all of us with you as moral support. So let's go." We walk in and I start looking at all of the designs on the wall. About an hour later I finally decide on a cross with a rose wrapped around it. The tattoo artist takes me inside and asks me where I want it. I tell him on my lower back. As soon as I hear the needle start up I panic and wait for the pain. However when he starts I realize it only burns a little bit and isn't as painful as people make it out to be. Forty-five minutes later I walk back out to meet the guys. I assure them I am ok. We head back to the hotel and the guys tell me to order room service for dinner and to take a nap because we are going out to a club later on.  
  
Three hours later I meet them back in the lobby and I realize they have invited pretty much the entire roster. I walk over to my boys and Shawn starts whistling at me. My uncle looks at me. " Where in the hell did you get an outfit like that?" I turn around and pose for them. I have on a pair of black leather pants, black boots and a red leather corset with a black choker. I curled my hair a little bit so it falls in waves down my back. Stephanie walks over to us and tells me I look great. " Well I figured since tonight was my last night I might as well make it worth it." We all file outside and everyone gets into there cars. We have the Hummer again and this time Stephanie joins us. When we get to the club we are ushered inside up to the VIP area. Stephanie pulls me out on the dance floor with her and we start dancing. Matt and John Cena come dance with us. For the next two hours I dance with different guys from the roster.  
  
I tell Shane I am going to head back to the VIP area to get a drink. When I get back to the table I notice Mark has joined the guys. He looks at me over his glass of Jack Daniels. " Glad you could make it." He looks surprised that I'm not cursing him out. As the night drags on I can feel Mark's eyes on me. When a slow song comes on I walk over to him. " Would you like to dance?" Mark sets his glass down and takes me out onto the floor. When he pulls me close I can feel the tears start to flow. I press my face against his chest. I realize this is probably the last time I will be this close to him. As we sway to the music Mark pulls me closer to him. I love him so much and I know somewhere deep down he realizes he loves me too but I doubt he will ever have the courage to tell me. If this is the last dance we will ever have then I will make the most of it. As the song ends I don't even give Mark time to react and I pull his face down for a kiss. I put all I have into it and when I pull away I can see the realization in Mark's eyes that this is it.  
  
I walk away from him and head back to the table. I tell the guys I had a great time and that I will see them tomorrow morning before I leave for the airport. I take a cab back to the hotel and pack before I go to sleep. As I lay in bed I can still smell Mark's cologne on me and that's how I fall asleep. In the morning I wake up before the alarm can go off. I take a shower and get dressed. When I hear knocking at the door I go to answer it. " Mark what are you doing here?" He leans against the doorframe and looks me over for a second. " I told you I would take you to the airport didn't I?" 


	39. It's Just A Crush part 39

Title: It's Just A Crush  
  
I don't know what to say to him. " Um well ok, I just have to grab my stuff and we can leave. I promised the guys I would stop by the arena before I left to say good-bye." I turn back into the room and reach down to grab my bag. I jump when I feel Mark run his finger down my lower back. " When did you get this?" I glance at him over my shoulder. " The guys took me to get it yesterday. I'm already thinking about the next one I want to get." I try to walk out of the door with my bags but Mark takes them from me and walks down to the elevator. I close the door behind me and follow him. The ride down in the elevator is completely silent.  
  
Mark puts my bags in the car and I get into the front seat. Mark puts the radio on and drives down to the arena. Luckily they are doing another house show at the same arena otherwise I would have had to say good-bye to everyone last night. When we get to the arena I follow Mark in past security. We go down to ringside and Hunter and Shawn are in the ring practicing and the rest of the guys are sitting around. " All right boys, I guess this is it. Come say good-bye." Steve, Kevin and Shawn come over to hug me. I tell the three of them I will come visit again. Hunter stands there and won't look at me. " Hey I don't think I'm that ugly." He looks up at me and I can see how sad he is. " Hey now don't go crying because it will set me off and I won't stop. I will be watching all of you on TV every chance I get and we all have cell phones so we will talk all the time. Come on Hunter give me a hug good-bye."  
  
He walks over to me and grabs me so tight I may faint from lack of air. When he pulls back he gives me on the cheek. " I am going to call you every chance I get ok?" I tell him he better call or I will make my uncle kick his ass. My uncle is leaning against the ring and I go over to him. " And last but not least, I will miss you the most scarecrow." He glares at me. I hear Kevin ask Shawn if the scarecrow was the one without a heart. I turn back to him. " Nope the scarecrow is the one without a brain."  
  
" Yeah and if you keep it up he is also going to be the one without a niece." I look back at my uncle and stick my tongue out at him. " Don't say anything Chloe just give me a hug." I jump on top of him and wrap my legs around his waist, like I used to do when I was little. " I'll miss you Uncle Glenn, please come home more often." He kisses my forehead and tells me he will do his best. When he sets me back down on my feet I look back at all of the guys. When Shawn sees the tears start to water up in my eyes he tells Mark to take me away because they can't handle seeing me cry. I wave good-bye to them and walk back up the ramp.  
  
I tell Mark there is one more person I have to say good-bye too. I see Stephanie down the hallway and run over to her. " I'm going to miss you Steph." She gives me a hug and when she pulls back I can see she is crying. " Oh no Missy, no crying because I'm going to start." No sooner do I say this that I'm crying too. We both hold on to each other. Mark gently taps my shoulder and tells me we have to go. I pull away from Steph and tell her I will speak to her soon. " Well finally, you are leaving. Have a nice trip but please don't be in a rush to come back." I turn around and see Rena. " Rena I'm glad I ran into you. I wanted to make sure I said good-bye." With that said I reach back and throw my fist as hard as I can into her face. She hits the floor and starts screaming I broke her nose. I look at Stephanie and she is holding her hands up in front of her. " I didn't see a damn thing. As far as I know she fell and hit her face. Well I guess I better go get the medic to help her or maybe I will go get some lunch first. You better go, love you." Steph gives me one more wave and walks away. I laugh when she steps over Rena's writhing body to get by.  
  
When I look at Mark I see the proud look on his face. I know he's happy I hit Rena but I don't want him to smile at me because when he smiles at me I melt. We walk back outside and get into the car to head to the airport. The closer we get to the airport the more butterflies I feel in my stomach. When we get to the airport I check my luggage and we walk down to the gate. An announcement goes over the loud speaker then my flight will be leaving in ten minutes. I guess it's time to say good-bye.  
  
I turn to look at Mark and realize he is staring intently at me. " Well I guess this is it huh?" I don't know what else to say to him. Ok I do know what to say to him, I had planned on getting on that plane without bringing up things between us but screw this. " All right Mark this is it. You do realize that right? I am going to get on that plane and not come back for a very long time. I am not going to call you or write to you. This could be the last time you ever see me." I stare him in the eyes and can see the battle raging on inside of him. By now I've started to cry again. " Tell me you love me and I won't get on that plane. If you tell me you love me I will quit my job and follow you all over the country. I will give up everything to be with you. Please just say it, I know you love me but I need to hear it."  
  
When Mark opens his mouth I brace myself. " I'm sorry Chloe, I just can't say it." That's it, I start hitting Mark in the chest and he pulls me to the side so we don't cause a scene. " How can you say you don't love me? Tell me, how? If you didn't love me then you could of never been so gentle with me when we made love. You would have never gotten so jealous when you thought I was with other men. Why are you doing this to me? Do you want me to beg because I will?" I fall to my knees and look up at him. " Please just tell me you love me, please." Mark reaches down and pulls me up. " Baby please stop doing this. It kills me to see you like this." I put my hand on his cheek. " And it kills me when I say I love you and you say nothing back." A flight attendant walks over to us and tells me it's finally boarding.  
  
I look at Mark in hope he will say the right words. " Last chance deadman, this is it." Mark looks at me and I can see the love in his eyes and then I wait for him to say something. Instead Mark grabs me and kisses me. I throw my arms around his neck and pull him as close to me as I can. He pulls away and presses his forehead against mine. " You better get on the plane." I start to cry even harder when I hear how close to tears he is. I look at him through my blurred vision and I see the first tear slide down his cheek. I turn away from him and walk onto the plane. It's the hardest thing I've ever had to do but I can't be with him and not know for a fact he loves me. As the plane takes off I realize I won't ever be going back to visit the WWE, not while he is there.  
  
Three months later  
  
The first few weeks away from Mark I was miserable. I would wake up from my sleep crying for him. Ok I admit I'm still not dealing well without him. I watch wrestling all the time and when I see him my heart jumps into my throat. I speak to everyone else on a regular basis. They all tell me how miserable Mark seems without me but I won't go back. He had his chance and he didn't take it. Tonight's Thursday so I'm getting ready to watch Smackdown. Since I spoke to Stephanie on Tuesday when they taped it I already know what happens tonight but of course I will still watch it.  
  
I jump when I hear my cell phone ringing. When I look at the caller ID I realize it must be a mistake. There's no way Mark is calling me. " Hello?" I can hear Mark sigh on the other side. " God it's good to hear your voice baby, can you do me a favor and come outside?" With that said he hangs up. I get up off of the couch and walk over to the window. I swear my heart stops beating for a second when I see him sitting on one of his bikes in front of my house. I run and open the door. I walk outside and walk over to him. Mark gets off of his bike and leans against it. We both stare at each other for a minute, looking each other over to see any changes. " Why are you here?" Mark just keeps looking at me.  
  
Before he can say anything there is a big clap of thunder and it starts pouring. In a matter of seconds my t-shirt is plastered against my skin. Mark pulls me to him and tries to cover me up with his coat. He looks down at me and brushes my wet hair away from my face. " Well I know it's not a perfect sunset and I'm on a bike instead of a white horse but how about we still give your fairy tale ending a try?" I look at him and my mouth drops open. " What are you trying to say Mark?"  
  
" Obviously I'm not doing a very good job at trying to get my point across. When you got on that plane and left it felt like my soul was leaving me. I honestly thought it was for the best if you left because I kept making you unhappy. I couldn't bring myself to say the words to you that you wanted to hear till you were gone. I wanted to come out here on the first plane I could get but I realized I needed to give you some space to get over the hurt and I wanted to make sure I could say what I have to say to you." With that said Mark gets down on one knee.  
  
" Chloe I love you, more then I thought I could ever possibly love anyone. I thought I could live my life without you but I can't, I can't live another second without you in my life. I can't promise you that we won't fight or have hard times but I can promise you that from this day on I will tell you I love you and show you how much any way I can. I know I don't deserve your love and if you want to tell me to go to hell you have every right to. Just know that I do love you and I'm so sorry it took so long for me to be a man and admit it. With all of that said I have one more thing to ask of you. Chloe Thompson will you marry me?" Mark pulls a ring out of his pocket and holds it up for me.  
  
I stand there for a second taking everything in. Then I start laughing, Mark gets up and looks dejected. " I guess that's a no." He tries to get on his bike but I grab him. " I'm sorry I'm not laughing at you. I just can't believe you finally admit to me you love me and propose to me and it's in the pouring rain. Before I can give you my answer you are probably going to get pneumonia and die." Mark pulls me to him. " Well darlin, I'm still breathing so now's the time to tell me." I close my eyes for a second and feel the calmness wash over me. When I open my eyes Mark is starting to look a little impatient. " I really should make you suffer and say no for all of the shit you put me through but luckily for you I still love you. So call me crazy but yes I will marry you." Mark slips the ring on my finger and kisses me. When he pulls away he picks me up and starts to carry me into the house. " What are you doing?" Mark laughs and tells me we are going to start trying to make some babies and carries me up to bed.  
  
Later on as I lay in Mark's arms I stare down at my hand at the ring. I still can't believe he proposed to me. Mark tightens his grip on me and pulls me closer. " I love you" When I hear him mumble this I look over my shoulder and realize he is asleep. I know Mark and I are going to have a very happy life together. What I failed to tell Mark was that when I spoke to Stephanie earlier in the week I was offered an entry-level job as her assistant. I guess I will save that little bit of info for him for in the morning. I kiss his cheek and close my eyes to sleep. Who knew what used to be just a crush could turn out to be love?  
  
THE END 


End file.
